Children of the Stars
by SweetYuya
Summary: 2 Night Elves find themselves stranded inside of the Seireitei, unable to return to their world. Byakuya and Renji discover them, quickly labeling them ryoka. WoW-Bleach Crossover. Rated M for language, violence and smut. RenjixOC ByakuyaxOC **On Hold**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor World of Warcraft, they belong to Tite Kubo and Blizzard Entertainment. I have merely made off with a few of their ideas for my own personal enjoyment. :D I do own my OC's and my ideas. **

* * *

Well, this little story started out as a drabble, something to be a contrast to my long, drawn out epic-ness  
in The Color of Trust. 15 chapters later, it has become something more. It certainly got darker  
along the way, prompting me to change it from Fantasy/Romance to Angst/Romance.

I'll warn you now, this story contains lemons, violence, harsh language, and a twisted darkness  
that I call my own. :D The timeline moves quite swiftly in this story, again, to contrast CoT. :)

While I would not call this story 'epic' by any stretch of the imagination, it certainly is much larger than  
I intended, and I already have part of the epilogue written. (Not close to finishing this one either LOL)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tessaaahhh! Wake up already! You promised to go with me to Azshara today to gather herbs and collect fel cloth."

There was a muffled groan from the shrouded form as Tessah pulled the covers higher over her head. Hissing through her teeth, Serrelle jerked the covers back from her sister's body.

"For the love of Elune, get up!"

With a groan, Tessah partially opened her eyes, squinting at the suns rays pouring from the window. "Fine, I'm up. I'm up."

Sighing, Serrelle patiently waited for her sister to don her usual armor. Tessah's breastplate covered her upper torso alone, leaving her stomach bare. It was deeply tanned leather with intricate designs of silver atop it. On her shoulders she wore matching shoulder guards, hundreds of thick black feathers underneath them. Her leather skirt had small plates shaped like leaves all the way down to her knees, leaving her legs bare and showing off the elaborate shin guards on her tall leather boots. Fumbling around, Tessah unearthed a simple leather hair tie, loosely pulling back her long blue hair.

Both Serrelle and Tessah had a head of long, striking hair so dark the blue nearly appeared black in some lights. It fell to just past their hips when left down, as Serrelle's was now. She had chosen a simple yet elegant white, sleeveless dress for today. Its design proclaimed her as a Priestess of Elune, just as their mother was. Where her sister was armed for a battle, Serrelle was dressed to stand on the sidelines.

They would not be in any real danger in Azshara, but Tessah always liked to be prepared. Together the two made a wonderful team. Tessah would handle the physical work of battle, while Serrelle would stay back and keep her healed, adding a few spells in to attack now and again.

Aside from their difference in clothing, the only thing allowing anyone to distinguish the two sisters was the markings on Tessah's face, a match to their mothers. They looked much like the wings of a raven, draped over her eyes, feathers pointing downward. It was just a slightly different color from her skin, allowing it to occasionally be overlooked.

Adorning their long, elven ears, a dangling strand of silver with a crescent moon. A similar moon hung on their forehead, held in place by a delicate silver band, thin chains hung down on either side of the moon. The crescent was a universal symbol for their people, the Kaldorei. Children of the Stars, otherwise known as Night Elves.

The small band across their head signified their status amongst the Night Elves, marking them as daughters of the High Priestess and leader, Tyrande Whisperwind. Their father was the Archdruid, Malfurion Stormrage.

Because each child had chosen to follow in the footsteps of their parents, they took the surnames of both. Serrelle preferred to go by Whisperwind, and Tessah as Stormrage. They felt the names suited them and allowed them to honor both of their famous parents.

"Alright, I'm ready. Did you remember to set the hearth stone to bind us in Astranaar, sister?"

Serrelle ignored the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course I did. I had one of the servants tend to it yesterday."

Tessah nodded and held out her hand, holding it above the flat white stone lying in Serrelle's hand. The etching in the stone shone brightly, casting a green glow in the room around them as they activated it. Closing their eyes, the sisters allowed the magic of the stone to transport them from the privacy of their room to their planned destination in the forests of Ashenvale.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When the sisters opened their eyes, they found themselves in a dark and thickly wooded area. The stone in Serrelle's hand cracked, splitting into two pieces. '_That cannot be good'_ she thought.

"Serrelle…while this may be_ a_ forest, this is most certainly not _Ashenvale_ forest."

Serrelle was scanning the area, confused by the darkness, knowing it had been full light when they departed.

"That much I can see, Tessah. Where in Kalimdor are we?"

With a snort, Tessah folded her arms underneath her breasts. "Well, we aren't in Darnassus anymore."

Serrelle narrowed her eyes, casting a glare her sister's way. "You are not much help."

Ignoring the rebuke, Tessah began to cautiously explore the area, Serrelle following closely behind. The sky above was pitch black, no moon in sight. The only light in the darkness came from the glowing eyes of the two women, and a teal stone lodged in the top of Serrelle's staff.

The two walked in silence for nearly half an hour before Tessah brought them to a halt, extending her arm outward. Turning to her sister, she pointed silently ahead past the edge of the treeline.

"Do you see it?"

Serrelle nodded "I do, it looks to be the light put off from a candle. A home perhaps?"

Tessah nodded curtly. It was still a ways off, but their eyesight was more than keen. The house lay at least half a mile ahead of them and well out of the cover the woods provided.

"I will move forward and inspect it. If it is safe, I will send for you. If not, I will return."

Serrelle gave her hand a quick squeeze. "_Elune-adore_."

Tessah winked at her twin confidently. "Elune is always with me, sister."

Calling forth the power of the god Cenarius, Tessah's body began to change. In a matter of seconds, the woman took the form of a sleek and lean black panther, golden eyes glowing in the night. Both sisters used the gift given to all Night Elves by the goddess Elune and faded into the shadows. Serrelle could only maintain this hidden form if she stood still. Tessah, however, could easily move about as a panther, undetected. With one last backward glance, she moved out of the woods and into the clearing, towards the mysterious light.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Two candles shone brightly in the room, one perched atop each desk. Manning those desks were two exhausted men, trying to finish the last vestiges of the days paperwork. The sun had gone down an hour before, and they still were not done. Had it not been for the strict nature of his Captain, Renji would have left for home already.

Unfortunately for him, Byakuya Kuchiki was not one for shirking duty, and that included paperwork. Even so, the older man sighed for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes. Renji wasn't sure if it was the paperwork or if the Captain was just exhausted. Curious, he finally found the courage to ask.

"Is something bothering you, Kuchiki-Taichou?"

Byakuya raised his head to face his Lieutenant, a bored expression gracing his handsome face. Opening his mouth to inform Renji that it was none of his concern, he halted, ears pricking slightly.

Renji watched as Byakuya silently rose from his seat, picking up his zanpaktou and tucking it into his obi as he stood.

"Kuchiki-Tai--" he started, silenced quickly by the raise of Byakuya's hand. One finger of his lips, signaling quiet.

Renji nodded, mimicking his Captain and rising slowly, picking up his sword along the way. Together, the two men crept towards the open door, leading to a peaceful courtyard. He wasn't sure what the Captain heard, but it must have been something.

He reached out himself, searching for nearby spiritual pressure. As far as he could tell, he and Byakuya were the only ones within half a mile of the Squad Six office. Everyone else had retired for the evening, returning home to eat, or meeting each other at one of the many bars or restaurants.

Senses on high alert, Byakuya let his eyes explore the courtyard at length. He wasn't sure what it was he heard a moment ago, it was barely audible, but it did not belong. He stood staring for several minutes and was nearly ready to blame it on exhaustion when he saw a blade of grass bend ever so slightly, seemingly on its own. Using shunpo, he vanished from his spot on the deck, reappearing directly beside the area in question with his sword drawn.

"Show yourself" he commanded quietly.

Silence answered him, the night revealing nothing. He could see something now, a slight outline of a creature that held itself close to the ground. Holding the edge of the blade up, he set it against the shadow, lightly touching it. He cleared his throat expectantly rather than repeat his command.

It prompted the response he had been hoping for. The shadows grew thicker, darker. Finally they coalesced to reveal a large panther. He heard Renji suck in a breath of surprise as he moved closer, unable to believe his eyes.

Byakuya himself felt a twinge of astonishment, shown only by a slight rise in his brow. It was rather large for a panther, but what surprised him was an animal showing such a high level of intelligence. He was also curious as to how one came to be in this place and why it was sneaking about.

"I see you can understand me. What are you doing here?"

Flanking his Captain, Renji snickered. "Like a freakin cat is going to talk. It was probably just hunting. You should kill it before it hurts someone."

Refusing to take his eyes away from the animal, he glared at it instead of his tactless Lieutenant. He could swear he saw shock in those golden orbs that bore into him. The panther took one cautious step backwards, halting when Renji disappeared and growing stiff when it discovered he had moved to its back.

"Where you goin kitty?" he taunted, extending his sword out in front of him.

Byakuya watched the muscles tense in the big cat, anticipating its next move. As he suspected, it made a mad dash for the woods, seeing flight as its only hope of survival. Normally, he would have let it go. It was only a wild animal, after all. Something was different with this one though. It actually understood him and reacted almost as a human or konpaku would.

Without a word to Renji, he gave chase, noting the redhead falling in behind him seconds later. It was an easy task, for despite the natural speed and agility the cat had, it was no match for the alacrity of a shinigami. It tried desperately to outmaneuver them, using the trees and brush in hopes of shaking them off, but to no avail.

Renji, happy to finally have some excitement in this otherwise painfully boring day, leapt downward onto the animal. His foot connected with its hindquarters, causing the animal to stumble and slide to a halt, claws digging into the earth for traction. The big cat growled, baring its large fangs. It was then Byakuya noticed something else unusual about the animal. On its left shoulder it bore a white marking that resembled a crescent moon on its back with a white spot above it. That was certainly out of place.

"Abarai, wait" he ordered, stopping the other man's advance.

It was at that moment a piercing scream filled their minds, filled with horror. For reasons he could not explain, it very nearly brought him to fear. There were no real words to it, just a terrifying cry echoing through his head, plucking at the chords of fear he'd rarely used. Byakuya fought against it, pushing it away by sheer will alone.

Renji clutched his head, his body shaking. He couldn't understand the reaction it held over his body. His eyes grew wide and his breaths came in quick pants. Valiantly, he struggled against a now overwhelming urge to flee, but from what?

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the big cat, assuming it was at the heart of this strange, psychic attack. Pointing at it he used a one of his favorite kido spells, skipping the incantation.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro."

White light shot from his fingers, surrounding the panther. The oversized animal roared as it found itself imprisoned by six bards of light, surrounding and successfully capturing it.

Had he not seen it with his own eyes, Byakuya would never have believed what happened next. The panther's roar began to change to a scream of anger, its body changing to suit the voice. When the strange shift was complete, he found himself staring at an incredibly tall and furious woman.

She slammed her fists into the white bars that surrounded her, trying to break free. Now he was not sure if he was more surprised by her transformation, or unusual appearance. Aside from being over six feet in height, her skin seemed to blend with the night, a light mixture of lavender and blue. Her ears were abnormally long, extending well past her head and coming to a point. Her eyebrows matched the dark blue hair swinging about with the shaking of her head. They were incredibly long, so much so that they actually lifted free of her face and grew outward. Similar to her ears, long and to a point.

Renji, his mind finally free of that horrible scream, stared in shock at the woman before them. "What the hell…?"

From the darkness behind him, Byakuya saw a flash of blue light, moving forward just in time to catch a staff from connecting with the back of Renji's head. The attacker gasped in surprise as he caught her weapon, lifting her off the ground.

Grateful for his Captain's quick thinking, Renji grabbed his assailant, jerking her free of the staff and pinning her arms behind her. She was almost a mirror image of the woman he was holding with Rikujokoro, though she was dressed differently. Vainly, she fought against his Lieutenant's grip, blue eyes flashing.

"Let me go!" She commanded, a brief flicker of light escaping from her fingertips.

Renji's eyes glazed over and he obeyed, releasing her immediately to turn and face his Captain. With a sluggish movement, he drew his sword and lifted the blade above his head, preparing to bring it down. Byakuya used the staff wrested from the woman's grasp to block Renji's sword from coming down on his head, perplexed, but undaunted by his subordinate's actions.

A glance at the second woman showed her standing limply, head hung as though she had vacated her body. The realization flashed in his mind as he connected the two. Pushing Renji aside, he brought the head of the staff down atop her, knocking her to the ground. Instantly, her hold over Renji vanished, confirming his hunch.

"Goddess curse you! How _dare_ you strike down a Priestess of Elune!" The first woman screamed, still fighting against the bonds.

A green glow began to form at her fingertips, quickly forming a crackling orb.

"Nature will take back the life she gave!" she cried out, sending it flying towards them.

Renji dodged the blow with ease, leaping out of the way with plenty of room to spare. It struck a tree behind him, causing the trunk to explode in a sea of splinters.

Growling in frustration, the strange woman shape shifted again. Instead of taking on the form of a panther, she now took on the body of an enormous grizzly bear. Instantly, the bars shattered around her, giving her freedom at last.

In the next few moments, Byakuya calmly weighed his options, rolling the few facts he gathered about these two in this brief and violent encounter. Clearly these women were not from this world, he had never seen anything like them in all of his years. More than likely, they were attacking out of self preservation, otherwise the shape shifter would not have run from them earlier.

Nodding inwardly, he prepared to execute his plan, hoping for a bloodless resolution. She surprised him, however, with a quick burst of speed. He certainly would not have expected a bear to move that way, but within moments she had tackled Renji, throwing him to the ground. The younger man used his sword to hold those vicious teeth at bay, throwing a concerned look towards his Captain.

Now that he knew it wasn't just an animal, he did not want to hurt her, but if she kept this up he'd be left with no choice. The weight atop him was crushing, and her long, deadly claws dug into his body as he struggled to avoid that gaping jaw. Renji managed sighed with relief when he heard his Captain shout.

"Release him, or I will end the life of this Priestess."

The great bear slowly looked up from Renji, it's golden eyes holding a look of irritation more than fear. In his arms he held the limp body of her sister, his blade pressed to her throat. A low growl formed in her throat but was cut short when her 'victim' struck her head, sending stars swimming into her vision. Swaying unsteadily, her paws moving off Renji, allowing him to roll free from the deadly grasp. Before she could refocus, he brought his elbow down on her skull, bringing with it a black void that swallowed her whole.

Panting from effort, Renji watched the bear fall, returning to the shape of a woman seconds after it hit the ground. His breath came out in a deep whoosh as he bent over, holding his knees for support. Byakuya nodded in silent approval, sheathing his sword and shifting the woman in his arms. Picking up her legs, he carried her over to Renji.

"Come. We need to get these two in a sealed off cell before they wake. I will alert the Commander-General of this event once we complete that task."

Catching his breath, Renji slid his zanpaktou back into its sheath and knelt down to pick up the strange woman at his feet. Spotting an ornate dagger at her waist, he removed it, sliding it in beside his own weapon. '_The woman was dangerous enough without live steel'_ he thought, rolling his wounded shoulder idly. The gouges weren't too deep, thankfully. He would do well in avoiding her claws, should there be a next time.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As the two men ran towards the detainment cells, Renji took time to study his prisoner. Despite her strange appearance and abilities, she was actually quite attractive. He had not noticed it before, but it looked as though she had the imprint of wings on her face. They started on either side of her nose, curving up over her brow and dipping back down, the feathers extending almost to her jaw line. It must have been a tattoo of some sort, but it was so light, just a few shades darker than her natural skin tone. It almost looked as though it had always been there. '_If you can call blue-ish purple a 'natural' skin tone'_ he thought.

Renji was surprised to see the delicate jewelry she wore, finding delicate to be just the opposite of his picture of her. The necklace she wore was a close fitting collar made of silver, intricately woven into a jagged pattern, somewhat similar to the pattern of his tattoos.

Byakuya kept his eyes ahead, ignoring his own curiosity of the woman in his arms. She definitely seemed more fragile than her twin, and twins they certainly seemed to be. Her face was a mirror image of the woman Renji held. Instead, he tried to come up with an answer or explanation for their sudden appearance but could find nothing.

They had almost arrived at the Division Six confinement cells, when he felt her stir slightly. Holding his breath, he looked down, hoping she would not wake. Defying his wishes, her eyes began to open, revealing them in a glowing blue light. For a moment she looked perplexed, her eyes still not quite focused. She blinked, studying his face a moment before the memory returned. Panic filled those strangely glowing pools as she struggled against him, whispering frantically in a language he did not understand.

It proved to be quite difficult to keep a firm grip on her while moving. She easily towered over him in height, and was now using that advantage to try and break free of his grasp. He stopped, standing in mid air, high above the Seireitei.

Turning to Renji he said "You go on ahead, get her in a cell and sealed off as quickly as possible. I will not be far behind."

The woman in his arms ceased her struggle for a moment to crane her neck to see Renji and the sibling he held.

"Tessah!" she called out, fighting him once again as she watched her sister being carried away.

"If you do not stop struggling, I will restrain you" he warned her.

Ignoring him, she lashed out suddenly, a burning light enveloping them both in a sphere, golden flecks brightening the dark night. Despite himself, he released her to shield his body from the attack. The stars of light seared his skin where they struck, burning away bits and pieces of his haori and shihakusho. She must have been desperate to use such an attack at close range, for surely she had only hurt herself.

Below him she fell, plummeting towards the ground. Serrelle sent Elune a quick word of thanks for gifting her with the ability to levitate, or float at will. Hastily, she cast her spell, her descent grinding to a near halt the moment it was cast. Without that ability, she surely would have perished.

She allowed herself a sigh of relief as she drifted downward. She certainly had not expected to find herself so high in the air. It shouldn't have been possible, unless her captor could fly. Glancing upward, she searched the sky for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Her head turned back to observe the ground below, and instead brought her face to face with the missing assailant. Try as she might, Serrelle could not stop herself from sailing straight into his arms, her mind reeling from shock. '_This man moves like the wind!'_

As his arms closed around her, she heard him softly say "Bakudo number 1, Sai."

The breath was sucked from her lungs in rush. Both of her arms were now tightly pinned behind her back, held by invisible hands so tightly she felt paralyzed. He glared down at the woman now, slightly pleased with the look of shock reflected on her delicate face. She was somehow completely uninjured from her previous attack, causing his glare to falter, lips turning downward to form a slight frown.

Not wishing to waste any more time, she was roughly tossed over his shoulder, knocking the wind from her. The moment she was held in place he was moving again, keeping his promise to Renji and coming in close behind the other man.

"How dare you treat me this way!" she spat once she could breathe again.

She received only a curt "Hn" in response.

While he ran, she tried desperately to break the spell that held her tight. She tried her 'dispel magic' spell but to no effect. The result was the same for mass dispel as well. Byakuya could see the bright lights that continued to appear around her, musical in sound and wondered what she was trying to accomplish.

Serrelle knew her energy was low from the initial struggle, and that she nearly depleted it when she attacked him earlier. After trying and failing to free herself, she was running on empty. With a weak cry she fell limp, unable to free herself and frustrated with her failure.

* * *

**Well...did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Review it for me! :D Me love you long time. /nod**

**On a side note, my two OC's were named in honor of my dear friend Shawn. He has a Draenei hunter named Serrelle and a Blood Elf named Tessah. I told him in one of my stories, I'd use one of his characters. :) Love ya Shawn!**

**-note- minor updates/corrections made on 7-23-08. I promise you my writing skills improve in upcoming chapters LOL ;) **

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster'**s Judgement Junkie-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or World of Warcraft...well technically I own the game...or at least two accounts, but that's beside the point! I've just taken my ideas and combined them with the two for my own personal enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

**On a second note...I was impatient and I didn't have my husband proof this chapter. If there's something I screwed up on, lemme know please! WannaBeNinja, I bow to you. I am your humble minion. I am not worthy of your praise!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Renji stifled a laugh when he saw his Captain enter the room. The man's clothing was singed, his face slightly covered with soot. His prisoner had been thrown over his shoulder, a sign that the normally serene man had indeed become frustrated. She must have gotten him pretty close up to have done that much damage. Overall, he wasn't hurt, but the tightness around his eyes said he was greatly annoyed.

Even though he was angry with her, Byakuya gently pulled her down from his shoulder, pushing her into the cell and quickly sealing it. He decided to leave her hands bound for the time being. He told himself it was for their safety, but secretly he knew it was out of spite. His scarf was going to need to be replaced after her little revolt. Silently he fumed about it, glaring at her and being glared at in return.

The stare down broke off when his Lieutenant came over to stand beside him, followed by a fluttering black butterfly. He had to break away from her gaze in order to convey his message, and he finally did so, with an aristocratic toss of his head.

Curtly, he relayed the events of the night to the hell butterfly, sending it directly to the Commander-General, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. While he handled that matter, Renji walked over to the cell that caged a very livid Serrelle. She strained against the bonds, ignoring his stares.

Stepping close to the bars, he tried to warn her "You'll only cause damage to your soul if you keep trying to break that."

Ceasing her struggles she looked up at him, blue eyes blazing. She whispered something inaudible, a faint light casting an orange hue on the wall behind her. He leapt back from the bars as what appeared to be a flaming black skull flew towards him, striking the barrier and disintegrating on contact. Though her attack was thwarted, she still managed a weak smile at his reaction. A hand on his shoulder made him jump again.

"Renji" his Captain said, his voice calm as usual.

"Sir?"

"I am to remain here and wait for the Commander-General. He will decide their fate and make arrangements accordingly."

The redhead nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"While I am waiting, I would like for you to return the woods where we found them and retrieve that stave the Priestess was wielding. The Commander may wish to see it."

He offered his Captain a short bow before vanishing from sight. Serrelle blinked, bewildered. The young man was there one moment, gone the next.

Moving to stand in front of her, Byakuya inspected the captive woman quietly. Where the shapeshifter's armor had been wrought with ornate metals and designs, this woman was clearly not dressed for battle. She wore a simple, sleeveless white robe, made of silk from the look of it. It had a deep v-cut neckline, plunging down and revealing part of her breasts. Just above them rested a silver crescent moon, much like the one he had seen on the panther. It dangled downward from a delicate group of silver chains around her throat.

"Do not stare at me as though I was a piece of meat, filthy human!"

Her voice cut through to him, it was soft, despite her harsh words. He looked into her eyes boldly, growing used to the eerie glow that surrounded them.

"I am not human" he said simply.

She threw her head back and laughed, her reaction puzzling to him.

"Not human? What are you then? A Blood Elf that trimmed back his ears?"

She laughed again at her own statement, finding humor in such a preposterous idea. Byakuya cocked his head to the side. '_A blood elf?'_ When she stopped laughing, she inspected him again, shaking her head.

"You lack the eyes of a Highborne as well. The only alternative is that you are human."

"I am a shinigami, not a human" he corrected.

One of those strange brows of her rose in disbelief in confusion. He felt something tug at him inwardly at her expression and tossed it aside. It had been a small twinge, recognition and appreciation of the beauty. He would not allow it a place in his mind.

"What is a shinigami?" She finally asked after a moment.

Sighing, he folded his arms into the sleeves of his shihakusho. "A death god" he replied, answering her question but not offering her any additional information.

She snorted, ridiculing the idea. He sounded more like a human Priest on a power trip. Or worse yet, one of those zealots that served with the Scarlet Crusade.

Byakuya found himself staring at her again, that twinge was back. Her face was intriguing, perfectly symmetrical, every feature seemed just right. It was as though she was the definition of perfect beauty, or at least an exaggeration of it. Her body was slim and athletic, her exposed arms seemed perfectly toned. She did not seem real, as flawless as she appeared to be.

Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts once again, refusing to let them take root. "What is your name?" he queried.

Those glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "Free me of these bonds and I may well answer you."

He stared at her blankly for so long she thought he was ignoring her. Just when she was about to demand some sort of response, she felt a tingle in her arms. With a sigh, she pulled at them, relieved to find them free and mobile once again.

Flexing her hands by opening and closing them, she began to restore feeling in them as well as her numb wrists. Whatever that spell had been, he was most effective. Holding up to her end of the bargain, she stood a little taller, lifting her chin slightly.

"My name is Serrelle Whisperwind."

She had expected to see his eyes grow wide with recognition, a reaction to her surname. Instead he only nodded mutely, gray eyes unreadable. Sniffing her disapproval, she voiced it.

"You are a foolish human. The armies of my people will destroy you for this affront. Mother always felt leery about joining into your pitiful alliance and it seems her doubts have proven true."

His expression did not waver, the bland expression quickly grating on her nerves. She was considering continuing to berate him when she heard a low groan.

"Tessah!" She called, moving to the bars of her cell and hissing as the barrier burned her fingertips.

Byakuya moved over to the cell beside hers, quietly watching the one called 'Tessah' rub her head gingerly. She groaned again as she pushed herself off the floor. A green light formed around her hands, transparent leaves floating around her. Within moments both light and leaves had vanished, seemingly absorbed within her body. She shook her head, dark hair flowing back and forth in a thick wave.

"Ah, that's better" she said to herself, her golden eyes now catching a glimpse of her observer.

"What are you staring at, human?"

He sighed, lips thinning. "I will say this again and I shall not repeat myself" he said, directing his words to both women. "I am not a human. Do not confuse me, or any of us, with them for that matter. We are shinigami, gods of death. Our life span far outnumbers that of a human, our powers as well."

Tessah snorted "You don't look like one of the undead to me."

Serrelle laughed heartily "I do not think that is what he means, sister. Personally, I believe he sounds like a solider of the Scarlet Crusade."

Tessah laughed along with her sister, holding her chest lightly. "I can see that, fanatical zealots, the lot of them. That would explain why they would dare attack and imprison a Kaldorei. They do not follow the same alliance as the rest of the humans."

Byakuya listened to the exchange closely, absorbing each tidbit of information.

Serrelle nodded "Yes, I see. He does not seem to recognize my name though, sister. There isn't a soul in Kalimdor or Azeroth that does not know of it."

Tessah stepped forward, decreasing the distance between herself and her captor. Her golden eyes locked tightly onto him.

"Were we not taken as prisoners of war?" She asked, her voice calm yet filled with disbelief.

Renji strode back into the hall, carrying the tall staff Serrelle had been wielding earlier. Ignoring the arrival of his subordinate, Byakuya stared back at the other woman.

"Prisoners of war? What war?"

Tessah blinked, taking a step back in surprise. Raising her voice slightly, she began to speak rapidly to Serrelle in that same strange lyrical tongue he heard earlier. Renji looked back and forth, from one cell to the other, entranced. When the two ceased their exchange, it was Serrelle who spoke.

"Shinigami, you know not of Tyrande Whisperwind or Malfurion Stormrage?"

Byakuyua turned his head towards her, "I have lived long and know many, but I have never heard those names."

The two women now looked genuinely surprised by his response. "Elune watch over us" Serrelle whispered, hugging herself tightly.

"Just where are we, shinigami?" Tessah demanded, banging her fists against the barrier. Sparks flew and she growled as it singed her lightly.

Renji sneered at her "You are inside of the Seireitei, cat-woman."

Tessah sneered back "My name is Tessah Stormrage, and I am not a 'cat-woman' you fool! I am a druid of the god Cenarius! It is his power that allows me to change form."

Byakuya stood, surveying the staff Renji passed to him as he listened to her. "Stormrage?" He asked quietly, and three sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"I thought you two were sisters, how is it that you bear different names?"

Serrelle lifted her chin again "We chose to honor our noble parents by taking both names. Our mother is the High Priestess of Elune and leader of the Kaldorei. Because I follow in her footsteps, I chose to keep her surname."

Tessah picked up after her "Our father is the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, the most powerful druid living. I seek to be one with nature as he is, perhaps one day my strength will be enough to draw the eye of Cenarius as my father once did."

He nodded, offering a noncommittal "Hn" to their explanations and resumed inspecting the staff, fingers tracing the unique etchings.

Renji raised one finger "Ah, Captain, I almost forgot. I confiscated this off of Neko-chan here" he said, slipping her dagger out and using it to point to Tessah.

She growled at him, striking the barrier again and ignoring the pain "My.name.is.Tessah!" She punctuated each word to make herself clear.

Byakuya accepted the dagger as well, holding it up in the light. Renji turned back to look at her, sticking his tongue out rudely. Placing her fingertips to her mouth, Tessah mimed blowing him a kiss, jutting her hip out and slapping it with that hand. He certainly had not expected that kind of response from her. He could not hold back his laughter, it had been quite amusing and perhaps a little sexy.

His Captain looked up, watching the exchange between the prisoner and his subordinate.

Her voice teasing, Tessah spoke to her sister in Darnassian. "The red haired boy is quite cute, don't you think?"

Serrelle rolled her eyes. Her sister could cloud her mind with thoughts of men at some of the worst times.

"Do not admire the enemy, it is not wise."

On the other side of the wall, Tessah crossed her arms, silently mocking her sister. Renji chuckled quietly. He couldn't understand a word that was said, but he liked the fire he saw in Tessah. '_She's a spunky little neko, isn't she?'_

It was about that time when the Commander himself strode into the room, his Lieutenant trailing in quietly behind him. Tessah snorted and spoke again in the language of her people

"The old man braids his hair like a dwarf."

Serrelle tittered despite herself. The man did indeed have a thick braid of white hair hanging a good length from his chin, much like a dwarf. He lifted one drooping brow at their conversation, the language foreign to his old ears.

"These are the intruders you spoke of, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Intruders?!" Tessah burst out, trying to grab the bars and yet again being delivered a painful shock from her attempt. "These bastards attacked us!"

The men ignored her outburst, Byakuya looking straight at his Commander. "Indeed. I discovered this one stalking around outside the Squad Six office" he said, pointing to Tessah who sputtered in indignation.

"We gave chase into the woods where we apprehended her. This young lady here attacked us when her sister was captured" he finished, extending his hand towards Serrelle.

He went on to explain the various skills each woman had demonstrated, finishing with the attack Serrelle made on him.

Tessah howled in laughter at hearing that. "What's the matter Captain? Didn't like her Holy Nova?"

Serrelle's blood had begun pumping with anger when she listened to his methodical discourse. He made them sound so reprehensible! When she heard her sister taunting him, a wicked grin came across her face.

Crooking her finger over and over at Byakuya, she taunted him. The Holy Nova burst from her body again, extending in a short radius around her body and destroying the floor beneath her feet.

"_Tor ilisar'thera'nal!_" she crowed, 'Let our enemies beware!'

Tessah laughed at her sister's defiance. Serrelle was usually such a calm and serene woman, but if you set her blood boiling you had best be ware. On a hunch, she called forth her mark of the wild, casting it on herself and then her sister.

All the four men saw was a purple paw print appear above each woman's head. Serrelle gave a sharp nod of understanding and cast her prayer of fortitude, causing a glowing blue cross to appear above them simultaneously.

"Um…what exactly are they doing?" Renji asked, bewildered by the strange magic.

As if in answer, Tessah grinned at him, extending her right arm outward, towards the wall. From her palm, tree roots seemed to sprout, boring into the cement barrier that separated the two women.

There was a collective gasp from a few of the men once her plan was made clear.

"Quickly!" Yamamoto barked "Restrain her!"

The Commander's Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, flung open her cell door and rushed in with Renji at his heels. Roots appeared from the floor, rapidly entwining around his feet and crawling up his legs. Seeing the fate of his comrade, Renji leapt off the ground and flew through the air, tackling Tessah and pinning her to the ground.

Trying to aid her sister, Serrelle began casting Smite on the now cracked wall beside her. Golden bursts of flame struck the wall. Mentally she cursed how long it took for her to cast the spell each time when she saw Byakuya entering her cell.

"Stay away from me!" She warned, her psychic scream once again assaulting his mind.

'_So that was her who did that earlier…'_ he thought, shaking the attack off. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of her wrist. Vaguely he thought he heard her say something, like a faint whisper tickling his ears. A familiar black skull, engulfed in flames, departed from her hand. '_Too close to dodge!' _He grimaced as it struck.

The skull vanished into him, a dark cloud forming around his body. An uneasy feeling overcame him. His stomach roiled, nausea rising rapidly. Ignoring it, he sent his hand forward, intending on striking her swiftly and rendering her unconscious. Instead, she gasped and called forth a strange globe of light to surround her body protectively, narrowly sparing her from his attack. It even pushed his hand away from her wrist.

"Tessah!" she screamed, frantically backing away from him.

In answer, she heard the roar of a grizzly and knew her sister had changed forms once again. Renji suddenly found himself face to face with a set of teeth he had not wished to see ever again. He leapt away from her, drawing his sword.

Sasakibe had already drawn his and was hacking away at the vines that seemed to hold him immobile. Yamamoto watched both struggles impassively, stroking his beard. He had not doubted Captain Kuchiki when he reported her transmogrification ability, but it was quite another thing to see it for himself.

Leaving Byakuya to handle his own battle, Yamamoto took one step into the cell where Tessah squared off with the two Lieutenants. She roared at him, pawing the air ominously. She heard her sister scream again as her shield began to weaken. Instead of attacking the men in her cell, she charged the wall separating them, causing it to crumble and fall away.

Yamamoto hummed into his beard and released a small portion of reiatsu. The great bear shuddered, but struck the wall again, knocking away more chunks. He increased the amount and saw her stumble just before striking the wall. She rammed into it nonetheless, finally breaking through to her sister's cell.

Serrelle was locked in futile combat with Byakuya. The barrier she had erected had vanished only seconds before. She knew her skills were not meant for this, but it did not stop her from fighting. Unarmed, she fought him with the few damaging spells she knew and her own fists, though he blocked her blows easily enough. He was not trying to cause her great harm, that much she could see. He was holding back.

When Tessah made it through the wall, she sighed in relief but groaned when she turned and saw the bear stumble almost drunkenly. She rocked back and forth, dizzy from the blasts of reiatsu wearing down on her. Blindly, she struck out, claws missing Byakuya by several feet.

He deftly sidestepped, grabbing Serrelle's wrists while she was distracted and pinning her to the wall. Desperately, she called forth a blast of Holy Nova. It exploded through the room, healing her sister and in turn, injuring Byakuya. This time he did not let go, ignoring the little bites of flame eating into his clothing and skin.

Tessah's vision cleared and she moved to charge him. Leaping through the large hole in the wall, Renji used his shoulder to strike her mid charge, slamming her into the opposite wall. Horror bloomed on Serrelle's face. They were losing their battle, once again. She strained against the man holding her but to no avail.

In a last ditch attempt, she took over the mind of the red haired shinigami once again, drawing him away from her sister and removing Tessah from combat. Once she had him blocking Sasakibe and Yamamoto from entering the room she released her hold.

"Get out of here sister!" She screamed. Tessah looked at her, appalled by the suggestion.

"_Ash Karath!_" she screamed again, 'do it!'

* * *

An abrupt end to the chapter, I know. I just couldn't resist the urge to leave people hanging. :)

a/n: Yes, I know. Shadow Word Pain does not have a flaming skull graphic when cast. It does, however, have that as it's little icon. Figured I should bring that into play, make it a little more believable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or World of Warcraft. I bow to the awesomeness that is Tite Kubo and the great minds working for Blizzard Entertainment. I have merely borrowed their superb ideas and crafted them into a story of my own. I do own my original characters and my ideas, though I aint makin squat off em.

Hello again! Have I got you hooked on this yet? I know most of you aren't familiar with World of Warcraft, but I'm hoping that I've written this in a way that makes it easy to understand. I have several pictures on my bio and 2 videos to give everyone a visual. The videos are the actual openings to WoW and they are sooo beautiful. I could (and do) watch them over and over. Blizzard CG's are freakin awesome. The first one actual has a night elf druid changing into a panther, and the second one shows a blood elf female casting holy nova, ground 'splodin and everthing. :D Freakin awesome I tell ya. I don't play WoW anymore, but it obviously left quite an impression on me. Perhaps after reading this little saga, you'll be interested in it. If you ever decide to play, chose Eldre'Thalas!! (server) Ok...enough blabbing now, on with the show!!

**PS - WannaBeNinja rules...go read the stories posted by this uber-tastic author. Seriously. You shall not regret it. Flawless Imperfections is my fav!! **

**-SweetYuya aka WannaBe's minion bitch- **

* * *

**RECAP**

**In a last ditch attempt, she took over the mind of the red haired shinigami once again, drawing him away from her sister and removing Tessah from combat. Once she had him blocking Sasakibe and Yamamoto from entering the room she released her hold. **

"**Get out of here sister!" She screamed. Tessah looked at her, appalled by the suggestion. **

"_**Ash Karath!**_**" she screamed again, 'do it!' **

**Chapter 3**

The cell door was still open from when Byakuya had entered and he immediately cursed himself for leaving it that way. It had never even occurred to him. He'd thrown down the weapons he was holding and rushed in, his only goal securing the prisoner. '_A fine job I've done of that. Secured one only to leave an opening for the other._'

Tessah released her form as a bear and returned to normal but for a moment. Within seconds she had changed form again, this time revealing herself as a large crow, ornately decorated. Her golden eyes looked back at Serrelle sadly before she flew out the door, her speed easily matching that of the shinigami shunpo.

Once her sister made it safely away, Serrelle went lax in his arms, her head hanging.

"Elune-_adore, falore_" she whispered to her departed sibling. 'Elune be with you, sister.' She could almost hear her sister's typical response in return. "Elune is always with me" she would say.

Pulling her away from the wall, Byakuya whirled her around and stood behind her, twisting one arm painfully behind her back. She whimpered slightly, trying to bend her body in a way that may ease the uncomfortable sensation shooting through her arm.

The other three men came into her cell, inspecting the damage. Renji kicked a chunk of plaster angrily, whirling to point his finger in her face. "Stop doing that shit to my head woman!"

She grunted against the pain, her eyes squinting "You are…an easier target than your friend…" she said quietly in a strained voice.

Renji's eyes flicked up to Byakuya, noticing the man's pallor. "Ano…Kuchiki-Taichou, are you feeling alright?"

He swayed slightly, jerking her arm tighter and causing her to gasp loudly. "I believe she may have poisoned me. My body, aches…"

He caught his face in his free hand, hoping to clear the spider webs that seemed to have infested his mind. Scowling, Renji reached over and grabbed a fist full of her hair at the scalp, tugging it roughly.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

She tried to sneer at him but only managed a wince, sharp needles in her scalp and searing pain in her arm making it difficult to do more than that. He pulled harder when she did not respond. Hot tears welled, her pride trying and failing to will them all away.

Her body was crudely bent over now, trying to escape Byakuya's crushing grip and her head angled up awkwardly because of Renji's. Yamamoto walked into her line of vision, using his cane to clear away the debris at his feet.

"I suggest you answer him young lady."

A harsh laugh escaped her lips "Young? I have lived more than ten of your lifetimes" she spat, delighting in her new found courage.

Tessah was always the strong one, fighting her battles for her. Now it fell to her to hold up the Kaldorei pride and honor, breaking to these men was unacceptable.

The old man chuckled, stroking his beard thoughtfully "Somehow, I doubt that…child" he said, a tiny smile playing on his wizened visage.

Behind her, Byakuya was feeling worse than before. Her spell seemed to strengthen over time rather than grow weaker. Pulling his hand away from his face, he quietly cast Sai on her again, releasing her wrist in time to watch them cross over one another behind her back and freeze in place.

A well placed shove behind her knees made her crumple to the floor, held aloft by Renji. He leaned back on the wall heavily, finally sliding down to the floor.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked, concern quickly replacing his amusement. Turning to Sasakibe he gave him a sharp nod. The two had served by one another that very little needed to be said. Chojiro bowed hastily and departed, running to fetch Captain Unohana of the medical division.

Panic getting the better of him, Renji struck her across the face "What the hell did you do to him?!"

This time she did smirk, licking her lips and tasting blood. "You want to know, do you?"

Her lips were still moving after she spoke, no sound coming out, or was there? He could hear faint whispering, it sounded like several voices at once though. Before he could muse over it, she used the same attack on him.

He made the mistake of holding his face inches from her when they spoke so he barely saw it coming. There was a flash of bright red flames, inaudible screams of death as it entered his body. She laughed as the shock finally registered on his face, followed by discomfort, soon to be agony.

"It is called Shadow Word Pain" she hissed, proudly observing the dark cloud that formed around his body as the spell set in.

He released her, clutching his stomach and dropping to his knees with a groan. She fell with him, unable to break her fall because of the bindings that held her fast. Her shoulder hit so hard it made her ears ring. It was worth it, to see the look on his face, to know the suffering he will have. To know she would have made her sister proud, oh yes, it was worth it.

Most of her hair fell over her face when she landed, spilling around her like a dark blanket. Through the strands, she could see the old man's feet as they drew near, coming to a halt in front of her. The tip of his cane dipped under her chin and pushed her head up. She looked up at him, trying to look him in the eye, but they seemed permanently hidden beneath heavy lids too old or tired to rise.

"Release them of your spell and I will not hold it against you, child."

"They deserve it" she whispered back "They attacked my sister for no reason!" Her voice grew louder with conviction. "Why should I cease their suffering when that is all they have brought us?!"

Huffing into his beard, the old man frowned down at her. "They were doing their job, child. Things will go easier for you both if you would just cooperate. There was no need for this violent display, all it has done is taint my opinion of you."

Serrelle ground her teeth together, lowering her eyes. "Can you guarantee that my sister will not come to harm?"

He stroked his beard again idly "Mhmm" he hummed his agreement after a moment.

"Very well, if you can release me I will cure them."

As soon as words left her mouth she found her arms freed yet again. Her energy was flagging, but she believed she had the strength to cure them both and perhaps even heal the damage done to them.

It took a moment for the feeling to return to her hands and wrists, allowing her to rise from the floor. Once standing, she called forth the strength of Elune, forming it into a golden ball between her palms. It grew from a speck to a small sphere, all the while a blue light swirled around her from the floor up, vanishing above her head and reappearing again at her feet. This beautiful pattern continued as the spell was cast, her hands weaving in and out gracefully.

When it was ready, she held it high above her head and the blue light expanded, engulfing the two men on the floor in a spray of gold and blue sparks. Above their heads a large and unusual mark formed, melting away and into their bodies.

Renji blinked, the twisting cramps lifting suddenly. In fact, all of the strange effects were lifted, the aches, nausea, pains and sweats. He was back to normal. Byakuya, however, had been under the effects of her spell for too long. Though the adverse effects had indeed lifted, he was greatly drained as it had been eating away at him for several minutes now. He groaned but did not rise from the floor as Renji did.

"I will need to heal him" Serrelle said, waiting for the nod of approval Yamamoto gave.

Crouching down, she pulled him into her arms gently. Leaning him against her chest, she held both of her hands out in front of him, filling them again with a glowing light.

Sasakibe returned as she began casting, Unohana a few steps ahead of him. She came to a halt beside Yamamoto, curiously watching this unfamiliar healing technique. The globe of light sank into his chest, coating his body in a golden shimmer. His eyes fluttered open, vision finally clear again. Unohana and Yamamoto peered down at him curiously.

"How are you feeling Captain Kuchiki?" She asked with a warm smile. He blinked, frowning slightly.

"I am much better now, thank you" he said after a moment of thought.

A soft voice in his ear made him stiffen suddenly "Good, then you can get off of me."

Slowly he turned his head to discover Serrelle's nearly perched on his shoulder.

"She is the one who healed you" Yamamoto said, nearly laughing at the look of surprise on his subordinates face. Surprise, among every other emotion, was not something you saw this man express.

When he did not move, Serrelle sighed and stood, keeping her arms around his chest and pulling him to his feet with her. The moment he was steady enough, he jerked free of her grasp, brushing his haori off as though she had dirtied it with her touch. Renji snorted, his Captain's predictable actions amused him almost as much as the look of indignation on Serrelle's face.

"It was she who made me ill to begin with" Byakuya said sharply, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her forward roughly.

"I could have left you that way, you ungrateful wretch!" He ignored her words, tightening his grip further and getting a yelp for his actions.

"I believe we should transfer the prisoner to the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro to await execution. She has attacked ranked officers twice now, easily labeling her a capital offender."

Serrelle's jaw fell, unable to believe the gall of this man. She tried to wrest herself free from his grasp but he stubbornly hung on, watching her struggle apathetically.

"You bastard! I should have left you to die! You miserable little whelp!"

Yamamoto cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone. "Kuchiki-Taichou, I do agree she should be transferred to the Senzaikyu, but as for execution, that decision is not up to you."

There was a slight tightening around the gray eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki. He disliked being told 'no' in any way.

"I will deliver her there myself" he said coldly, eager to have this troublesome woman sealed from her powers. She will pose a threat to no one after she is safely locked in the repentance cell.

Yamamoto nodded "Please see that it is done and the cell is well guarded. We have her sibling flying about loose now. I will send in an escort guard to assist you in the transfer."

On that note, he turned and left the prison with a flutter of his haori. Unohana followed slowly behind him. Sasakibe as well, after he collected the weapons that Byakuya had left piled on the floor, leaving Renji and Byakuya to deal with Serrelle.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

When the strange collar clicked into place around her neck, she jumped. She'd been so intently glaring at Byakuya that she had not even noticed Renji bringing it around the back of her neck. The four guardsmen muttered an incantation and four matching red cords appeared in their hands, connecting to the strange band. Another spell was cast, a rope binding her hands behind her back and connecting to the collar. Thankfully it was not the dreaded paralyzing Bakudo that she had become so familiar with.

The guardsmen surrounded her as they walked. Byakuya led the group while Renji took up the rear, his amber eyes scanning the skies. It seemed like the longest and most humiliating walk of her life, and she had lived a quite a few centuries.

The exhaustion was beginning to wear on her, causing her to stumble and nearly fall. The short cords attached to her collar helped catch her, righting her path. '_I hope you are safe now Tessah. Don't go getting yourself into trouble for me, I will figure something out._'

They were crossing a long bridge now, lined with blank, white flags. Turning her head to look, she could see they were high, high above the city below. There were so many little flecks of light in the windows she could see, homes and buildings spreading as far as the horizon in both directions.

It was a beautiful sight, though she could not help but think that her home in Darnassus far outshone it. With its serene and graceful terraces, buildings widely spaced apart and open to the night air. It was so peaceful and so precious. Resting atop the fabled World Tree, it also boasted the best defense of all the major cities within the Alliance. It made her sigh to think of home. She did not know when she could return, but it wouldn't be soon enough.

The men leading her came to a sudden stop and she kept walking. The four leashes around her throat caught her again, jerking her back slightly. In front of her, Byakuya inserted a strange key into the door of an enormous white tower. The stone doors slowly began to open, revealing a wide cell with sparse furnishing and stairs winding upward in a spiral. They led her into the cell, leashes breaking free with a simple command of 'release.' Her hands soon came free as well and the four guardsmen quietly exited the cell.

Byakuya still stood in front of her, silently examining the room. He did not care for the feeling of being in this cell, for it sealed off the powers of all who entered, prisoner or caretaker. Renji stood waiting in the doorway, foot tapping impatiently.

He hated the Senzaikyu for all of the memories it brought to him. His dear, childhood friend and Byakuya's adopted sister had been imprisoned here once. Unjustly at that. At least this woman deserved to be in here. '_Or does she?'_ Sure, she had taken a swing at his head, controlled his mind twice and poisoned him, but would she have done that if he had not attacked her sister? She looked as though she were normally quite peaceful and relaxed. Her sister had run from them as well, attempting to avoid a skirmish. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him.

He had to get away from her, that forlorn look on her face was eating at him. "Oi! Kuchiki-Taichou!" He yelled, hoping to encourage his Captain to hurry his little inspection up so they could leave.

Byakuya turned around and looked at the younger man in annoyance. Sighing, he walked over to Serrelle and grabbed the red collar around her neck, pulling her head down to the level of his own. It certainly was strange and perhaps a little insulting for him to be inferior in height to her. She had been focused on studying the chamber around her and trying to ignore the fact that she could not feel Elune in this strange tower. When his hand closed around the band she actually gasped and jumped, her cheeks heating instantly in embarrassment.

Those cold eyes stared flatly into hers for a moment before he spoke. She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine and cursed herself inwardly for it. '_I cannot let this man think that I fear him!' _

"In the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, all of your powers are sealed away from the moment you enter. You are no more than an ordinary, helpless woman so long as you are inside, do you understand that?"

Inside a voice laughed _Ha! He called me ordinary!_ Outside a cheeky response was past her lips before she could catch herself.

"And I see you are still an arrogant, pompous ass" she said in a light, mocking tone.

His grip tightened along with his eyes, fury beginning to peek through his calm façade. "You will learn your place before this is through" he warned, casting her aside as though she were a limp rag.

A hiss slid through her teeth as she struck the side of a bed, landing ungracefully atop it. '_Better this than the floor I suppose_.' He was already leaving, completely disregarding her now. Before the door shut behind him she managed to squeeze in the last word with satisfaction.

"My place lies high above your own, little man." The last thing she saw was the dark look on his face, the vehemence seeping through into the open now.

* * *

**a/n: sooooo? What did ya think? Review puh-lease! I think I fixed the thingy to allow anon reviews, I didn't realize it disabled them automatically. My apologies to the anon readers. This is only my second fan-fic, I'm still learning how to work this site.**

**And guess what? My husband loved this chapter so much, he proofed the next one. I didn't want to post them back to back, so I figure if I get a review within 24 hours of posting this one, I'll add the other. :D Incentive, ne? **


	4. Chapter 4

****

Dun dun da! D-d-disclaimer!! I don't own Bleach, or WoW. If I did I would be spending my time swimming in a pool of money. (You know the Blizzard CEO has to be mega rich...) God that would be nice stares off into space

Oh! blinks daydreaming...la la la. It's 2am and I'm in a goofy mood, can you tell? :) Everybody thank WannaBe! I kept my promise and I'm posting this chapter within hours of the last one. You can thank WannaBe for providing damn good stories to keep me entertained too!!

And now! On with the chlorophyll! (can't for the life of me remember where I picked up that phrase...)

-WannaBe's minion-

* * *

**RECAP**

**A hiss slid through her teeth as she struck the side of a bed, landing ungracefully atop it. '**_**Better this than the floor I suppose**_**.' He was already leaving, completely disregarding her now. Before the door shut behind him she managed to squeeze in the last word with satisfaction. **

"**My place lies high above your own, little man." The last thing she saw was the dark look on his face, the vehemence seeping through into the open now. **

**Chapter 4**

Rolling his shoulders, Renji mentally shook himself. The sooner he got home and into bed, the better. He should stop by the 4th to have his shoulder looked at, but he really didn't want the hassle. '_Tomorrow_' he told himself. Maybe a good night's sleep would help him forget this incident. She would stay safely locked away in the tower and he could go on with his life, removing her and her sister from his mind. He had to admit though, she got the Captain good.

The man was quietly fuming, his fists clenched together tightly. There was something a little satisfying about seeing the great head of the Kuchiki Clan brought down a peg. It was something he was only allowed to do in his mind, actually voicing it would get him killed. So he hid the smirk, forcing his face to remain blank when Byakuya turned around to glare at him. Of course, he would turn to the most convenient target since she was now safe from his ire.

"Return to your quarters Lieutenant Abarai. You are dismissed."

A tattooed brow twitched, threatening to rise in surprise at escaping his wrath so easily. He managed a curt nod before fleeing from his sight. He did not release the breath he had been holding until he was well enough away from the other man and then it came out all in a rush.

"Man, this has been one hell of a night…" he muttered to himself as he ran home, skipping from roof to roof.

"Could use some freakin' sake, and lots of it!"

High above him, well out of sight, a dark form floated in the sky. It followed his movements with a watchful eye, using the black shadow of a moonless night to its full advantage.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

'_How dare that woman speak to me in such a way! I do not care who she thinks she is, she will learn to show me the proper respect! The nerve of her…the gall. She cannot expect to get away with attacking high ranking officers. Surely Yamamoto will have her executed. He would be upholding the law, as he should. I will gladly see to it that both women are eliminated as expediently as possible. They have only brought chaos, violence and dissent with their arrival.' _Byakuya's thoughts raged on in his head as he sped towards home, unfinished work on his desk completely forgotten. That cocky smile of hers burned into his mind, fuel for the fire.

It also helped him ignore the fact that she seemed much like a Shinto goddess, like Tsukiyumi, only as a woman. '_Tsuki-san'_ he thought to himself with a smirk. They both seemed to deplore nicknames. She would despise that and never see the hidden compliment in it. He frowned at himself. Why would he even think of complimenting her?

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

"Oi! Renji!"

He had almost made it to his quarters when he heard his name. Groaning, he skid to a halt, turning towards the voice. He was hungry and tired, wanting nothing more than to shovel down some rice and curl up in bed. Instead he waved at his friend, forcing a smile to appear on his weary face.

"Konbanwa, Shuhei" he called back. His friend popped up in front of him now, a jar of sake in one hand and two cups in another.

"I heard Captain Kuchiki kept you late, figured you could use some of this."

He couldn't help but smile at that. Shuhei Hisagi had always been such a good friend to him. Clapping him on the shoulder, his smile came naturally now.

"You don't know the half of it my friend. Not even a fourth!" Grinning, the two men walked into his apartment, Renji already filling him in on the events of the night.

Finding a perch outside his window, the crow landed softly, peering inward with curious golden eyes. The other man's appearance had put a kink in her plans, but it allowed her time for reconnaissance. '_Know your enemy like you know yourself'_ she thought, black head bobbing up and down lightly as she watched.

"So what you're telling me is you and Captain Kuchiki stumbled across two lost, beautiful women and you threw them in a jail cell." the dark haired man said with a chuckle.

"With Kuchiki-Taichou, that shouldn't surprise you, Shuhei" replied the redhead.

"Good point. That guy has a permanent stick up his ass."

Renji stared into his empty cup, a moment before refilling it. "I don't know why, but I feel like shit for it. Like it could have ended better for them if we had not hunted that Neko woman down, or at least if I hadn't knocked her down. I did attack first, she was only defending herself."

Outside the window, Tessah muttered inwardly '_Its Tessah you idiot and damn right I was defending myself! What did you expect me to do after planting your foot in my hip?!_'

"Not much you can do about it now Renji. You know how Captain Kuchiki is. He's so in love with the law you'd think he sleeps with it."

Renji snorted in response.

"Too bad the law doesn't love him back. He needs to get laid" Shuhei continued.

Renji laughed now "Don't we all?"

A wicked grin appeared on his friend's face. "Maybe you do, me, I'm more than happy with what I've got."

A tattooed eyebrow rose along with the corner of his mouth. "I don't even want to know about it."

Renji sighed and stared at the wall. "The Neko chick…you should have seen her Shuhei. She looked like Marisha-Ten reborn or something. Just fucking perfect. Her face, her body…had lots of spunk too."

Now Shuhei had to laugh. "Sounds like you've got it bad if you think she looks like a damn goddess."

"She does! You didn't see her, didn't fight her. She's pretty damn strong too. Old man Yama had to release a good bit of reiatsu to slow her down."

Shuhei rocked back on his elbows "Damn. That's pretty impressive. That guy can just look at you and fry your brain. Hn. Maybe she is Marisha-Ten. You said she didn't look like anything you'd ever seen, right?"

Renji nodded, taking another gulp of sake. "She was taller than me, her skin made me think of sunset, you know when the sky gets this strange mix of blue and purple? It looked like there were two tattoos of wings draped over her eyes and cheeks too."

"Well you and I should know that tattoos on your face aren't unusual" Shuhei said, tapping the number sixty nine on his left cheekbone.

"Yeah yeah, but they weren't quite tattoos I don't think. Looked like she was born that way, ya know? They were just barely a different tone from her skin, a few shades darker."

His friend shrugged and poured the last drops of sake into his cup. "Did she have eight arms and a bunch of pet boars?"

Renji snorted and finally laughed "Nah, none of that shit."

"Just be careful Renji. Don't go getting yourself into trouble like you did last time. You know Captain Kuchiki wouldn't even think twice about throwing you in a cell with them."

He blew out a deep breath, as if he needed to be reminded of that. "I know, he's done it before. I just need to get my mind off of them. I figure I can just pretend it didn't happen and move on with my life."

"Hn. Fat chance of that Renji. I know you. It's going to eat at you until you can't stand it anymore. That's when you go off and do something stupid."

"I prefer to call it 'honorable,' thank you."

"Whatever. We're outta sake, want me to go get more?"

He waved the other man off "Nah. I need to eat something and get some rest. Kuchiki-Taichou wants me back at the office before the suns up. We never did finish that paperwork…"

Shuhei nodded, rising from the floor after mussing his friend's hair playfully. "Alright then, take care of yourself."

Growling, Renji tried to straighten his hair, sarcastically responding "Yes Hisagi-senpai."

Shuhei grinned and waved at him. When he reached the door to leave, Renji called out to him. "Thanks, Shuhei. I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" he called back.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The sake had worked its magic on him, relaxing his tense muscles and helping soothe the turmoil in his heart, though not as much as he would have liked. In the very least, Shuhei had used healing kido on his shoulder, leaving only a dull ache where wounds had once been. Pulling his kimono out of the hakama he wore, he cast it aside, adding to the clutter that was scattered about his room.

"Gotta clean this shit up some time soon" he muttered to himself, slipping out of his tabi and tossing them on the floor as well. He wasn't sure what caught his attention, but he idly glanced at the window. The lone candle he lit made it somewhat difficult to see, but he could swear he saw a large bird flying low.

Hastily he blew out the candle and let his eyes adjust.

"It is a bird…" he whispered.

Not bothering to think of calling for back up, or the possible consequences of going on alone, he leapt out the window and into the night.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

He followed the bird quietly, keeping well back and to the shadows to avoid notice. She was moving towards the woods from what he could tell as she glided on the currents. '_Has to be her…damn well better be. My feet are killing me. Gonna suck if I'm on a wild goose chase and end up losing sleep over some stupid bird.'_ He grumbled silently to himself.

He could remember a time when he did not even own shoes, running through the Inuzuri district of the Rukongai barefoot. '_I've gotten soft…or at least my feet have'_ he chuckled as he flew into the woods behind the bird.

He kept to the trees, struggling to keep her in sight through the branches. '_I would have lost her by now if I was on the ground…'_She dropped down lower, scanning the area now. Making sure to move with the utmost stealth, he leapt into the crook of another tree, doing his best to keep one eye on his landing spot and the other on the crow.

They were deep in the woods now, further in than most patrol groups bothered to go unless on heightened security alert. Because the events were so recent, he doubted he would run into any of the Squad Two patrols that were responsible for monitoring the area.

Stopping suddenly and pressing tightly against a tree, he saw her circling above, searching. '_Shit…did she hear me? See me? Or is she just double checking herself?_' Her circles grew smaller, tighter and lower until she at last descended, landing beside a small lake. With a ruffle of feathers, she gave one last look around before transforming. The wings became arms, talons became feet and eventually she returned to her natural body, crouched low to the ground.

He watched those golden orbs glow brightly, moving from side to side as she checked the area yet again, pointed ears straining for sound. Holding his breath, he remained absolutely still, wishing he was still wearing his kimono. The bare skin on his chest might draw attention, standing out in the dark. The black kimono would have allowed him to blend much easier. '_Who am I kidding? My hair would probably be noticed first.'_

Apparently she felt certain she was alone. Still crouching, she began to unlace the elaborate shin guards that wrapped around her leg. Carefully setting them aside, she removed the sandals that were underneath them. Next went her bulky shoulder pads, black feathers fluttering in the breeze.

Renji let the breath escape him slowly, almost painfully so. Danger be damned, he was grateful he decided to follow. He could feel his heart rate increase the more armor fell to the ground. Bracers next, then hip guards, the armored loincloth and at last the breastplate.

His only disappointment was that she was still wearing undergarments beneath it all. It provided little covering, scant bits of leather that held her breasts in place and covered her femininity. '_More of a show than I thought I'd get though!_'

There was something about watching her strip down, not knowing she was being watched. It was gratifying and exciting to be the voyeur, hiding in the shadows. He barely caught himself saying aloud "C'mon…take the rest of it off."

He had to bite his tongue to keep the words from spilling out and alerting her. He saw her fingers resting hesitantly on the tie that held her top together on her back. She fiddled with it a moment, debating before shaking her hand and pulling her hand away. Yards away Renji's hands clawed the air in silent protest.

Pulling her hair free, she cast the strip of leather down atop her breastplate and strode into the water. A small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as the cool water hit her skin. She loved the water. It could be so peaceful, still, serene. And when Elune was angered, it could easily change into something more deadly, crashing waves threatening to pull down the unsuspecting or the foolish.

When the water grew too deep for her to stand, she swam out into the middle. She could hear the quiet roar of a waterfall nearby, another of Cenarion's blessings of nature. With lazy strokes, she made her way to it, occasionally rolling over in the water and swimming on her back. Before she reached the falls, she decided to dive downward, soaking her hair and enveloping herself in the sweet arms of the water.

As soon as her head vanished beneath the lake, Renji moved from his hiding place, rushing quickly through the trees. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight. '_There's a waterfall up ahead with a small cave behind it. I can hide there and she won't be able to see or hear me, but I should have a good view of her.' _He knew the layout of the area well. The small cave actually had supplies stashed in it to be used by any shinigami who chose to train out here as some did.

As he drew closer, another thought came to him. '_Shit, what if she plans on bathing in the falls themselves? She'll spot me for sure then and I'd be cornered. Better if I stick to the trees.'_ So instead he chose a tree above the falls themselves, its lush foliage providing a perfect hiding place. He waited for her to surface.

One minute had passed since he moved from the other tree. Another passed and she still had not surfaced, and then another and another. He was beginning to worry that she spotted him and fled somehow but he couldn't figure out how she would have done that without him noticing.

Directly below him, just in front of the waterfall, something dark swam under the surface. There was a shimmer of light and then she burst free of the water, dark hair flying back in a dramatic arc. He almost sighed with relief. '_She can either hold her breath for a really long time, or she can change into a fish. She did swim over to this spot a lot faster than I had anticipated.'_

The rambling in his head dwindled as he watched her move. A sweet smile graced her face, the details much clearer to him at this range. '_So beautiful…so dangerous'_ his brain added the last bit as a reminder. She was dangerous, he knew, but that didn't stop him from being entranced. He could take her on if need be, and would if the opportunity arose.

He wouldn't back down from a fight, but this time he wouldn't hold back on her like before. She wasn't going to for him, she had no reason to. After all, he was the reason she was in this predicament. Sort of '…_I'm sure Kuchiki-Taichou would have attacked her eventually if I had not. Why else did he follow her? Why am I following her?' _

* * *

**Ahh Renji, you naughty pervert. God I love him! hahah Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this, WannaBe in particular. After all, this chapter was posted swiftly due to her review. ;) BOW TO THE MASTER! bows **

**By the way, feel free to look up Shinto if you are wondering about the god and goddess references. They won't be the last. :) **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!! I don't own Bleach, I don't own World of Warcraft. yada yada...don't sue me. **

* * *

**Extra thanks today to my wonderful husband for proofing not one, not two, but three chapters for me on his weekend off. He's such a doll. And of course, thanks to my deviously evil master WannaBeNinja. I'm posting chapters as fast as I can now just to be honored with a review by her! **

**-the evil minion-**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She slipped beneath the surface again, diving under the falls themselves. '_Ahh good thing I thought ahead. She'd have trapped me like a damn rat had I not changed my mind about hiding places.'_ Using the dull roar of the falls to mask the noise, Renji dropped down onto a ledge, a narrow pathway that allowed you to enter the cave mostly dry. Or at least, much drier than you would be if you chose to enter through the water as she did. A fine mist swirled around him, causing his hakama and thick red hair to grow damp in a matter of moments.

He waited until he was certain she was inside the cave itself before proceeding further. Curiosity would have drawn her in, he knew. It had a mysterious quality about it that pulled at you. As it did for him so many years ago when he discovered it, much the same way she did.

Stealthily he slipped in, pausing at the entrance to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark. There was a flicker of light around the bend which lay about twenty yards ahead. '_She found the supplies already? No…can't be. Its pitch black in here. Even in daylight you really have to 'know' where they are in order to find them.'_

Curiosity tugged at him, moving his feet closer to the light as it moved further away. '_She must be exploring the cave now…not much to see though. It's not that deep and there's only one way in or out.'_ He waited until the light faded before advancing again, turning the corner cautiously.

A creaking sound behind him caused his head to whirl around. Roots, hundreds of them were rapidly filling the cavern behind him, sealing it off. An alarm sounded in his mind, screaming. '_Shit! She's sealing the place off!' _

Stealth forgotten, he braced himself, preparing to leap through the closing gap and to his freedom, when he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down in horror he saw several of the roots were now entwining his legs. His hand instinctively went to the zanpaktou at his side, preparing to chop them away. A soft hand closed over the top of it, pushing the sword back into the sheath and causing his blood to run cold. Another hand slid over his shoulder and around his neck, almost seductively. He froze as he felt warm lips pressed to his ear and slick skin onto his back.

"You really are too easy" she whispered. "You're either very brave, or very stupid. Following the enemy deep into the secluded woods, allowing yourself to be trapped…Really, I had expected more of a challenge."

'_She knew?! All along she knew I was following her? Gods damn it, I fucking walked straight into this.'_ The muscles in his jaw twitched. '_How did she sneak up on me? I saw the light moving up ahead…'_

"I bet you are wondering what that light was, aren't you little shinigami" she said in a mocking tone.

A glowing ball was moving towards them now, floating just off the ground and casting a pale blue light along the walls. "A wisp…handy creatures they are."

Doing his best to sound unflustered, he answered with a hint of cockiness in his voice "Yeah, Neko-chan. I was a little curious about that."

Growling, she switched hands and rotated around to face him, keeping her grip on the tsuba and his hand firm. With her free hand she grabbed the pony tail on the back of his head and jerked it roughly "My name is Tessah you fool" she said harshly.

He smiled at her "Yeah, well my name is Renji, not 'little shinigami', got that?"

Surprisingly, she smiled back, though that did not ease his nerves any. It was like a cat smiling at a mouse before devouring it whole.

"Very well, Renji. Thank you for making things so easy for me. Truly, I had expected it to take much longer for me to draw you away."

He smirked, gazing into her eyes "You just couldn't wait to get your hands on me, is that it?" Mimicking her, he used his left hand to grab a fistful of her hair and gave it a light tug.

She threw back her head and laughed heartily. "From the sound of your heartbeat, I would say it is you that could not wait for that."

His face fell, stunned and embarrassed, it quickly heated. Lowering his eyes, he stared at her throat instead, as it was right at his natural eye level.

"That's some hearing you've got" he mumbled.

She laughed again "You are delightful, truly." Her fingers raked through his hair, nails running down his scalp and leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

"I could have been bluffing, you know."

Blushing harder, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to moan when she pressed herself against him. Her lips were almost brushing his ear again. "I figured…the ears…" he whispered, his voice shaking.

A vine appeared behind her, wrapping around his wrist and pulling it downward, freeing his hand from her hair. His eyes snapped open in surprise. Her hand still pressed down on his, blocking him from drawing his sword. She released his hair abruptly and took to tracing his jawline lazily.

"I wonder. How long will you stubbornly try to hold onto that sword of yours?" she asked, tapping his nose lightly.

Her question reminded him of the very thin line he walked, a razors edge. She was the enemy, and here he stood, not putting up much of a struggle, allowing her to restrain him.

"I can move your hand out of the way, you know" he said.

"Yet, you have not" she noted calmly. "Why is that, Renji?"

He was beginning to enjoy the sound of his name on her lips, the way she caressed it so. Her voice was soothing, harmonic and sultry all at once. He must have grinned because she cocked her head down at him curiously

"And you smile despite your peril."

It vanished in a rush, his lips curling downward in a frown. He cleared his throat, looking down at the ground for a moment before staring back up at her.

"I don't really feel threatened."

She smiled again, dark lips pursing together slightly. "So, if I remove my hand, will you remove yours as well?"

"Are you going to try and bite my face off again?"

"Only if you give me reason to."

"Are you going to let me outta these damn roots if I let go?"

Her smile changed to a wicked grin "Perhaps."

"That's not good enough."

"Too bad, Renji" she whispered directly into his ear, nipping the lobe lightly after she said his name.

A soft moan escaped, his neck automatically inclining to allow her free rein. Her lips swept lightly against his neck, then pressed closer, nuzzling him. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. It provided the precise reaction she had wished for. His hand fell away from the sword immediately, sliding between their bodies as it returned to his right side though it did not remain idle. It came to rest on her hip, kneading her lightly.

'_Ah, men are so easily to manipulate' _she thought, her memories trailing centuries back when she met her last lover. He had watched her from the shadows for days, for reasons he never divulged. She often wondered if he had been sent to assassinate her, though it seemed preposterous for him to betray his own kind. She had used a similar trick to lure him in, though he had put up more of a fight than this young one.

She pressed her hands against his chest now, nails tracing small circles over his muscular form. Her body was pressed tightly to his now, held closer now that his arm was no longer blocking the way. The bare skin on her leg shivering when pushed against his manhood. It had long since grown rigid, straining to break free of the bindings that held it tight. Her arms slid up and over his shoulders, allowing her breasts to rest against him, taunting. He closed his eyes and let out a low hiss.

'_I can practically see his little mind melting and I've hardly done a thing! Ha!_' At her command the roots around his legs and wrist pulled back into the earth, releasing him. He gasped in surprise. He didn't expect her to actually release him, and he was starting to not want her to.

"Surprised?" She asked, her face hovering above his.

He nodded, his voice hoarse when he spoke "Yeah, actually I am a little."

Something nagged in his mind, making him take a step back, pulling free of her arms. "What exactly do you want with me?" He asked.

'_Ah, so you do have a brain after all little shinigami. Or at least enough sense to know when to be wary of something offered so freely.'_ She laughed, the sound lightly ringing in his ears like the chimes of little bells.

"Aside from the obvious, you mean?"

She took a step towards him and suddenly it wasn't a goddess she reminded him of, but a succubus. There was a hungry look in her eyes, a wicked smile curving across her perfectly formed face. He took another step back. Winced when he hit a rock, scraping it down his bare foot.

"Yeah" he finally managed.

'_What the hell are you running away for? You know you want her, why deny yourself? Why should you give a shit what strings come attached? Ask questions later you idiot_.' His inner demon scolded him, or perhaps, it was just lust rearing its rather convincing head. Common sense was so quiet he could barely hear it. '_She tried to kill you earlier and now she's lured you out here on your own. As much as you want to believe it, it aint because she wants to get into your hakama. She wants something alright, but it doesn't bode well for you.' _His back struck solid wall, placing him squarely between what he certainly would deem now 'a rock and a hard place.' The pun would have made him laugh had he not been so wary.

Placing one palm on the stone on either side of his head, she leaned in, hovering just short of his lips.

"You, my tasty little shinigami, will help me free my sister."

His eyes narrowed immediately "Wait just a damn--"

The moment his mouth opened, she closed the gap, tongue darting in to seek out his own. She heard his breath hitch, felt him struggle against it. Ignoring it, she continued kissing him, quite enjoying herself. As expected, his feeble attempt at freedom vanished quickly. He returned the gesture eagerly now, clutching her wrists lightly.

What she had not expected, was for him to turn the tables on her. That light grip on her wrists changed suddenly to a tight one. He jerked her arms down and twisted, pushing her off him with a smug smile.

"You play dirty, Neko-chan."

Hissing, she tried to tug her arms free, infuriated with her failure. She underestimated this one. "How many times must I tell you my name before you get it into that thick skull of yours?!"

Laughing, he kicked her legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. "At least once more" he said in a cheery voice.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to break free, rolling her body underneath him. "You do know you cannot hold me for long, right? Or has your memory failed you so quickly?"

The smile left his face and he grew serious. "Yeah, I know, though you did say you wouldn't try to bite my face off this time. I just want some answers damnit."

She stopped fighting against him, cocking her head to one side. '_He wants answers? HE does? I am the one that needs answers!_'

"I believe I am the one who will be doing the questioning here" she said in an authoritative voice, expecting to be obeyed.

He only smiled, shaking his head. "Not in that position you won't. I've got you pinned, you answer me, 'kay?" His voice was teasing, almost childlike. It had an irritatingly adorable quality to it.

Tessah snorted "You are just enjoying being atop me Renji."

"That too."

"Ha!" she barked "Well, at least you are honest. Fine then, you may ask but you must answer my questions as well. Do we have an accord?"

His face scrunched together in thought for a moment, though it seemed to be only to mock her. "Sounds fair" he said after a moment, releasing her arms but not pulling himself off her chest.

Sighing, she gave him a small push. "I cannot breathe very easily with you atop my lungs."

Rolling his eyes, he slid back, coming to rest above her hips. She gave him a devious smile and what sounded like a purr. "Mmmm" she hummed "You must really like straddling my body, Renji" she said with a smirk.

For emphasis, she ran her hands along his legs, moving from his knees upwards. He stopped her as she reached his inner thigh, shaking his head. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a mock pout. '_This one was perhaps smarter than I originally thought. Nevertheless, his will power shall fade eventually. He is a man after all.' _

Plucking her hands away from his legs, he held them together in the middle of her chest, locking them together with one hand. His other hand now free, he used it to point at her face.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to help you free your sister? Do you have any idea what your little show did earlier? Captain Kuchiki wants to have her executed now!"

The smile left her face, replaced by a look of horror, then rage. "How dare he?! Serrelle has done nothing to deserve such a sentence! Neither of us should have been imprisoned in the first place!"

"You're ryoka, you entered the Seireitei without permission. That's enough to imprison you. Had you two calmly explained yourselves to the Commander-General, you might have been granted leniency."

Tessah blanched at that. Their pride and arrogance had gotten the better of them, attacking when they could have been watching and listening. They should have arranged an escape after the old man left and the both of them would have fled together. '_Could have…should have…would have. No taking it back now'_ she muttered to herself.

He saw the defeated look on her face and knew his words had finally sunken in. '_Damn woman, that rash move of yours is what might get your sister killed.'_ Her golden eyes had lowered, looking off to the side and avoiding contact with his face.

"We do not even know how we came to this accursed land. Our day was meant to begin in the town of Astranaar, the rune stone was supposed to take us there, not here! Instead it flung us into this world. Day became night and the stone…it broke in half."

Staring down at her, he felt his body soften in response to her plight. She really wasn't a bad person, just very lost. They chose an unfortunate place to become lost.

"What were you doing, sneaking around outside of our barracks?"

"Scouting, of course. An unfamiliar land, unfamiliar people" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I wanted to see if it was safe for us to reveal ourselves. For all I knew we had stumbled upon an orc encampment." Those golden eyes shot up to him accusingly "And then you two oafs had to start poking at me with your swords! I do not know how you sensed me in the first place!"

Renji met her stare unblinking, letting the moments tick by in silence. He did not know what to say, he felt guilty for helping instigate the whole thing. It must have been written on his face, plain for her to see.

"You will help me, won't you?" She made it sound more of a statement than a question, causing his brow to rise slightly.

"Like I said before, what makes you think I will?"

"You have not said you would not" she fired back, pushing her body up as much as she could under his weight.

Leaning down and pushing her back he shoved his face into hers "Well I can't, sorry to disappoint you, Neko-chan."

He had expected that to set her off as it had so many times already but instead she dropped back and turned her head away. "You will" she whispered.

"Do you think if you say it enough that it will miraculously happen?! I can't Tessah, my hands are tied."

Her head slowly turned back to face him, curiosity in her eyes. "You actually said my name" she noted quietly.

A light blush crept up his cheeks. "Yeah…so?"

She smiled up at him and the blush grew. "Is it that you cannot, or will not, Renji?"

"I cannot. The last time I tried to help someone, my own Captain threw me in jail. I won't do you any good from a cell, trust me. This time they will remember to use a seki-seki stone cell to keep me from breaking out."

Her smile brightened visibly "Ah! So you want to help!" she declared triumphantly. '_I knew it! Your guilt eats away at you. You will help me! I will make sure of it.'_

Renji groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead and dragging it back across his hair. "Doesn't make any difference if I can't do anything."

With a light tug, she pulled her wrists free of his grasp, he apparently forgot about holding her tightly. Pushing herself up, he slid back, catching himself on her bent knees.

"But you can! Be my eyes and ears, try to sway your Captain's heart, something!"

He looked startled for a moment, then burst into laughter, puzzling her. "Sway Captain Kuchiki's heart?! Ha! You've got to have a heart for it to be swayed. That man only cares about rules."

Grabbing his face, she held her body aloft by her grip on him alone. "Then speak to your Commander. They must see that we only arrived in this world by accident. We only want to go home!"

The laughter ceased and his serious look returned. He placed one hand over hers and nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

**a/n: eto...nani? oh...I'm supposed to say something...right? right. Ano...oh yeah, did you like it? Did it make you squirm? Mmm Renji, the things you get yourself into. Too bad one of those things can't be my room.../sigh. Review for me, plz k thx bai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I own not Bleach, nor the mighty World of Warcraft. Sorrowful, is it not? **

**Avert your eyes children! This chapter is NOT for you! It made my husband blush...among other things -blush- I know you closet pervs were waiting for this, so here you go! **

**WannaBeNinja and I, the confessed pervs, will certainly be enjoying :D I'm pourin' myself a glass of sake right now! WannaBe, don't forget the popcorn! (nani? I can't enjoy my own smut scene? pfffft) **

**-the minion-**

* * *

RECAP

_Grabbing his face, she held her body aloft by her grip on him alone. "Then speak to your Commander. They must see that we only arrived in this world by accident. We only want to go home!" _

_The laughter ceased and his serious look returned. He placed one hand over hers and nodded. "I can do that." _

**Chapter 6**

He thought that her attempts at seduction had just been for show, in hopes of luring him in and twisting him to her needs. It's possible they were. He did agree to help her in some form, though it was not much. Her reaction his agreement had been to pull his face to hers, kissing him passionately. If she already got what she wanted, why would she continue with her charade? Unless it wasn't a charade at all…that is what he would like to think at least. So he allowed himself to believe that, though after a few minutes of kissing her, he stopped thinking clearly.

They fell back on the ground together, arms twining around each other, lips exploring. '_Gods, she tastes so good'_ he thought, moving from her lips and down her neck. She writhed beneath him, moaning seductively, encouraging him further. Her hands skimmed down his muscular back, nails raking across his skin lightly. He nipped at her collar bone lightly, eliciting another soft mewl from her. He continued to leave a fiery trail in his wake as he moved downward at what felt like a snails pace to her. Just when he reached the thin leather that covered her breasts, she flung her leg over his and rocked. Using her momentum, she flipped them over so that she was now on top.

A wicked smile formed on her lips as she savored that look of surprise and disappointment on his face. Reaching down, she plucked at the string that held his hair back, pulling it free. "Ahh, that is better. You look much fiercer with it down" she said with a catty grin.

Chuckling he grabbed her hips, grinding her body down onto him. Her golden eyes widened a moment when she once again felt his stiff manhood. Teasing, she pushed back, rubbing herself against him, focusing on that one area. His eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent moan. It had been far too long for him, too long without the pleasures of a woman.

Little did he know, it had been several centuries since Tessah last welcomed a man's embrace. For all her fawning over them, she had never allowed it to become more than just that. She felt the exception in this case was more than worthwhile. It would tie him to her further, allowing her to bend him to her will. The way he panted and pawed at her, she could see there would be no trouble keeping him content. He wanted her. She couldn't help but preen herself when she heard him speak of her to his friend earlier. He thought she was a goddess. He had no idea how close to it he came. After all, the Kaldorei were once immortal.

Running her tongue across his chest, she traced the many tattoos he bore. They marked his body in a delicious pattern that just begged to be followed. Occasionally she would scrape her teeth across the taunt flesh. By his reactions, he enjoyed it. In fact, he seemed to want more. When she came close to his nipple, she held it lightly between her teeth, flicking her tongue across it. His moan was audible now, his hands gripped her hips tightly before reaching up and tugging at the back of her leather top.

With a little help, it fell away from her body, revealing smooth, perky breasts that were just the right size for him. Cupping them in his hands, he admired them openly. Like the rest of her, they were perfect. Not over sized, not too small. Perfect.

Her head tilted back with a sigh as he began to rub the dark nipples with his thumbs, the sensation creating shivers all through her body. Her hands were splayed across his chest, nails digging in lightly. He shifted suddenly, sliding her back and pushing himself up, much as she had done not too long ago. He wanted to taste her again.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she sat in his lap now, fingers dragging through his long, crimson strands of hair. He caught her mouth with his, dipping his tongue in greedily. Her taste, her scent, combined with her physical perfection was driving him mad. He couldn't get enough of her, he just wanted more and more.

It showed in his rough, fervent kisses, the way he devoured her. It was like a man dying of thirst, finally coming across a spring of water. He drank her up as though the spring would dry at any moment.

The passion behind it both shocked and delighted her. She'd only had one lover before, and never was he this passionate. They had satisfied one others needs and that was all. When he died, she had not sought another.

Renji's tantalizing gestures, the subtle strokes of his fingers across her flesh, the way his tongue dominated her own, it made it nearly impossible to not match his zealousness. She let herself get caught up in him, in what he was doing to her and she to him. She barely noticed that she was now on her back and his hakama had been tossed aside like a rag, the sword along with it.

Thin bits of cotton and leather was all that separated them now as they pressed their bodies together. They tugged at them both respectively as they moved, unsure of what their hands wanted to do more. Stroke, scratch and pinch at their bodies, or pull away the loincloth that hindered any further action. Tessah's hand ran up the length of him under the cloth, gripping his manhood tightly. His breath caught again, eyes rolling back slightly. Her movements were sure and confident, like a woman who knew precisely how and when to move to create his moans and cries that filled the cavern.

He caught her off guard when he slipped his hand underneath the leather, unable to wait until he had it off. His fingers slid down and into her easily, a whimper escaping her lips as he began to move them. "Renji…" she said breathily, panting lightly. The rise and fall of her breasts was a wonderful sight to behold. Even more so when he struck a sweet spot, making her breath catch and causing them to sway with the movement.

Using his free hand, he pulled away the ties on either hip, letting the loincloth fall loosely. All that remained was his own, pesky thing it was. '_Why, on today of all days, could I not have worn those boxer things I got last time I was in the real world? They are so much easier to get in and out of.'_

Smallclothes aside, he took in the woman writhing at his touch below. She was sprawled out gracefully, hair in a wave above her head. Despite their obvious physical differences, she seemed to be perfect for him. He could care less that her skin was a strange shade of blue, or that her ears were incredibly long and pointed. Right now, she was his, calling his name, begging him for more. It was one hell of a dream come true and he was determined to make the most of it.

Dropping down, he ran his lips across the soft nub of skin above her opening, his finger still inside. Slipping in a second, he used his tongue to stroke the outward folds while his fingers pleasured her from within. Her back arched, hips lifted slightly as she cried out. This was certainly new to her. She had never been touched that way before.

"Oh goddess" she whispered, fingers clawing into the stone beneath her. His tongue slipped in beside his fingers, eagerly tasting her. '_Gods, she's even sweeter here. It's like eating the nectar of a honeysuckle, only better.' _He inhaled deeply. '_Smells like one too…'_

A wave of pleasure rippled through her body, followed by another, and another. They continued in rapid succession, each one more intense than the last. The last two were so powerful and so close together they collided and her eyes blurred. That slender body lifted off the ground slightly, hands buried in his hair, they pulled desperately at him. It was as if the flames he had fanned were suddenly doused with oil, exploding and enveloping her body in delicious warmth.

Those golden, glowing pools stared upward for a full minute, unblinking. Her mouth gaped as well, still open from her final cry. Pleased with his handiwork, Renji withdrew and focused on removing his loincloth. She had managed to pull part off it off, but the rest still remained, hindering him. By the time he had removed it, she regained some mobility. She licked her lips and looked down at him, a look of pleased surprise.

"You" she whispered as he moved to straddle her "You will return with me to Darnassus."

He laughed softly, not taking her seriously. It was good to see he had not lost his edge, he was capable of pleasing this mysterious goddess. He had positioned himself to enter her when she placed a restraining hand on him.

"I would like to try this myself, as you have done for me."

His head tilted to the side "No one has ever done that to you before?" Her golden eyes left strange tracers behind them as she shook her head from side to side.

Smirking, he moved away, pulling her up to sit on her knees. Standing above her, he offered himself to her, watching her now somewhat innocent moves. It was a strange twist, the confident lover suddenly the novice. It also gave him a certain feeling of pride. It was nice to be a first for her. She held the shaft in her hand tightly, rubbing it up and down, twisting it slightly. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment. They snapped open again when she began to run her tongue across the top, moving in a spiral pattern. Running his fingers through her hair, he gripped it just above the scalp, pulling lightly. For a novice, she was certainly doing a good job.

Her tongue caressed him, rolling just under his head as she took him into her mouth. He let out a soft hiss as she moved. Her tongue never stopped as she slid up and down, alternating between sucking roughly or gently.

"Gods Tessah, are you sure…this is the first time…you've done this?" There were short breaks between his words as he gasped for air.

The golden eyes peered up at him innocently. A hummed response of "Mmhmm" nearly made his knees buckle.

"Gods…I've got to have you…" he said, using his grip on her hair to pull her away. She pouted unhappily at his response.

"Was I displeasing?"

He had to laugh as he pushed her back onto the ground. "Not by a long shot" he said with a smile, kissing away her concerns.

He wasn't about to let her keep going and risk ending this blissful coupling early. '_No way am I gonna get off without getting inside of her first. I may not get another chance at this.' _Reaching down, he found her still wet, ready for him. She whimpered and shifted her hips, encouraging him.

Once again he placed himself at her entrance, just the tip resting inside. "Do you want me?" He asked, pulling at her earlobe with his teeth.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"Do you?" He asked again, running his tongue up the side of her ear.

"Yes!"

"What's that?" he taunted, his tongue moving across her jaw line.

"Please Renji" she whimpered, thrusting her hips up.

"Please, what?" She growled, grabbing his hips and trying to push him down and into her. He resisted easily, a smile well across his face.

"For the love of Elune, please Renji. I want you! Please!"

The last plea was barely past her lips when he granted her wish. She screamed as her body stretched to accommodate him. It had been far too long, she felt like a virgin all over again. It hurt, but it felt so good, so deliciously good. A blissful smile danced across her face when he began to move. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she pulled herself up to meet his thrusts.

A shiver rolled down his spine as he slipped in further, the new angle allowing him to enter her completely. He felt like he was losing himself in her, surrounded by her intoxicating scent, the feel of her body wrapped tightly around his in every way. Though he was on top of her, it was she who led the show, guiding him with subtle movements of her hips. Sex had always been just that to him, sex. A means of release. Calling this act 'just sex' was demeaning. It was paradise, consuming him, drowning him. He wanted more.

Beneath him, Tessah's head fell back with a moan. She'd given up on rational thoughts the moment he entered her. Her plan of seducing him to control him was unraveling bit by bit. She would not be able to string him along with promises of passion when she could barely keep her hands off him. He would control her every bit as much as she would him. He had awoken something within her and it cried, begged and pleaded for more. More of him.

Another wave rolled over her when he found a sensitive spot. Her gasp and fluttering of her lashes urged him on. Each thrust now was well placed, aiming to give her that tantalizing friction, a tingling sensation each time. Her gasps became more frequent, her nails leaving half moon imprints in his shoulders. Growling, he held himself back. The sounds she made, the look of ravished innocence on her face, and the devastating heat that surrounded him, holding him tight. It was too much.

"Ren…ji…"

Too much. His name on her lips was a turn on as is, but the way she breathed it out between her cries pushed him further, closer to the brink.

"Tessah" he tried to warn her but couldn't get past calling her name.

Her body tensed around him as she climaxed and he let go with a guttural roar. Heat flooded through every vein in his body, his senses were overloaded, bombarded. He could have died right there, he would not have cared.

Their bodies entangled, their chests heaved together, beads of sweat covering them both. His body weighed heavily on hers, but it was the furthest thing from her mind. In fact, there wasn't much that could have bothered her right then, unless he suddenly left. Her mind was a cloudy haze of pleasure, her body tingled from head to toe. Even her scalp felt the small prickles that covered her. It was curious, this glorious feeling that encompassed her entire being. She bathed in it, radiant. She wanted to drift along like this for eternity. If only the feeling would never end.

Despite the exertion, she felt strangely recharged. With a short bark of laughter she said aloud "Who needs a moon well with you around?"

His amber eyes looked at her curiously, unsure of what she meant though he could sense it was a compliment. Pushing himself up to rest on his elbow, he brushed away several strands of that dark blue hair that had spilled across her face. The cocky smile he usually had returned, causing her smile to brighten.

"So…you're taking me back to this…Darnassus place huh?"

* * *

**a/n: -fans herself- well now...I think this author needs to take a break and go check on her proof reader...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not own World of Warcraft. I do own my hubby/proof reader...you can't have him. mwahaha ;)**

**A Happy belated Birthday to my wonderful master, WannaBeNinja (she wants to be a pirate too! -giggles-) Happy early Birthday to Angil! Lotsa love to ya both!**

* * *

**Please enjoy the story...and shame on you for not reviewing! You know who you are...and there's bunches of you! -evil glare- **

**Chapter 7**

_His amber eyes looked at her curiously, unsure of what she meant though he could sense it was a compliment. Pushing himself up to rest on his elbow, he brushed away several strands of that dark blue hair that had spilled across her face. The cocky smile he usually held returned, causing her smile to brighten._

"_So…you're taking me back to this…Darnassus place huh?" _

With a surprisingly girlish giggle at his question, Tessah rolled over onto her stomach, cocking her head to the side. She was feeling quite giddy now, perhaps still riding on a sexual high.

"That is correct. You will stay in the royal palace with me. It is nestled deep within the great tree, Teldrassil. Only those members of the Whisperwind or Stormrage house may enter."

"Teldrassil? It's a big tree??"

One long, blue brow arched. "Well of course it is. It was modeled after the world tree. The name Teldrassil actually means 'Crown of the Earth.' It is a beautiful thing of magic and nature, created by the druids themselves. The great city of Darnassus lies at the very top."

Her eyes had a far off look to them as she spoke, a longing for home thick in her voice. Renji lazily ran his fingers down her back, tracing the smooth muscles.

"Do you think I'd be welcome there?" He asked. They didn't seem to be wild about humans from what he could gather and shinigami certainly looked no different from them.

Blinking, she looked back at him curiously. "Why wouldn't you be? The Kaldorei are allied with humans and you look like one. My people would think nothing of it. There are many humans inside of Darnassus, along with gnomes, dwarves and even a strange new race known as draenei. Now they are an unusual breed."

'_Gnomes? Dwarves? Draenei? What kind of world does she live in? Everything sounds like its from a fairy tale.'_ "How so?" he asked, encouraging her to continue.

She did, in an excited voice, hands moving about "They have strange horns on their head like this" she said, using her fingers to provide an example. "Instead of feet, they have hooves, and they have tails! Even so, the women of their kind are quiet lovely, if a little strange. The men are so large though, bulky creatures."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She thought Draenei were strange. This woman with purple-blue skin, long, pointy ears and several inches on his height thought another race of people were strange.

"They remind me of Taurens in a way" she muttered.

"Taurens?"

She nodded, making a face that seemed somewhere between disgust and hatred. "Yes, they are allied with our enemies, members of the Horde. They are like cattle that walk upright, only larger."

Renji's face scrunched up at that. He tried picturing a cow standing up straight. It didn't seem possible, though the picture he formed in his head was humorous. An angry looking cow with a ring in its nose, arms '_...or are they legs?_' crossed. '_I wonder if they hate red too...heh...I bet they taste good.' _"Weird" he said.

Changing the subject, he brought her back to her own kind. That is what he was interested in hearing about. That, and it seemed to make her happy. It was nice to see this new side of her, the one that wasn't trying to rip his throat out. Although, he certainly liked the last side he saw of her. It was hard for him not to smirk as his eyes wandered down her body admiringly. Yes, he definitely enjoyed that side.

"So, what exactly are the Kaldorei?" he inquired, hand brushing through the strands of her long hair.

She brightened, eager to speak of her noble race. "Kaldorei is Darnassian for 'Children of the Stars.' Most call us Night Elves though, because of our skin and the way we can meld into our surroundings. That was a gift from the Goddess Elune herself."

'_Elves? Well that explains the ears. This really is like some crazy fantasy.'_

"Really?"

With a smile, she nodded and vanished before his eyes. Gasping, he sat upright, looking where she had been. He was still touching her, though it looked as though his hand was resting on air. After a moment, she reappeared, still lying comfortably on her stomach.

In a sultry voice, she looked up at him and winked. "You know, I have to keep moving at night, or I'll…disappear" she said flirtatiously.

Throwing back his head he laughed and she joined him. When their laughter died down, he reached over and cupped her face gently. "You know, I don't think I'd object to returning to Darnassus with you."

Smiling, her cheeks flushed lightly. She told herself she had been teasing when she offered, but truly, she would love for him to come with her. Her entire outlook about this man had changed.

"I must rescue my sister first."

His hand fell away and the smile left. '_Back to that_.' He felt helpless. Central 46 was no more after Aizen's rebellion and all of the decisions were now handled by Commander-General Yamamoto. He wasn't sure he could change the old man's mind on this, not after their escape attempt earlier.

"You know, she poisoned both me and Captain Kuchiki. It was only at the Commander's request and promise to keep you from harm that she agreed to heal us."

Tessah's laughter was without mirth. "Let me guess, she used Shadow Word Pain?"

"How did you know?"

She snorted and pushed herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Well, I know my sister for one. For two, she does not have many spells that bring harm. That one can be quite damaging over time. The effects only increase the more time passes."

Renji shivered at the memory. The horrible cramps and aches had only grown worse with every second, the nausea increasing rapidly. It was a nasty spell alright. It was hard to fight when your body was incapacitated like that.

"Serrelle is a Priestess, her duty is to heal others. She could have gone down other paths, not all Priestesses focus upon healing, after all. Instead, she chose healing to benefit others. Together, we make a dangerous pair."

Renji snorted this time, recalling seeing the two women fight together. She wasn't kidding. It had taken a group effort to restrain them, and they still failed in holding them both. Tessah managed to escape, thanks to her sister taking over his mind. He shook his head at the reminder of that strange invasion of his body.

"I don't care for her little possession spell."

Tessah laughed and patted him gently on the knee. "Many of her attacks are mental, such as her Psychic Scream. It induces terror upon its victims, making them flee and allowing her time to escape or regroup."

His fingers snapped together "Ah, so that's what it was! Twice I felt this overwhelming urge to run away but I didn't know from what or why. It was hard to shake."

Her head nodded and she offered him an appreciative smile. "You must be quite strong to resist it."

Pride suffused his body, his chest puffing outward. "I'm actually strong enough to be a Captain. I'm just waiting on the approval for a promotion."

With a coquettish smile, she traced the tattoos across his chest, humming softly. His pride swelled even more, watching her explore his body with that smile across her face. She was his…for now. '_I'm not going to let go of you without a fight.'_ Reaching out, he brushed her cheek the back of his fingers. She leaned in to it, rubbing her face against him and shutting her eyes.

Lifting her chin, he pulled her close, bestowing her with sweet, gentle kisses. She returned them, slowly, lovingly. He was about to leave, she could sense it. She knew he couldn't stay, but she would have done anything to keep him there with her. A sigh escaped her lips as he pulled back.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Her question managed to sound more like a statement. For a moment, she toyed with the idea of holding him here whether he wanted it or not. He looked away, missing the devious light that glinted in her eyes.

"I can't stay here. I've got to return to my quarters."

Sighing, she hung her head. He was right, what good would her plan be if she let him be exposed as a traitor? "I know. I just wish…"

He pulled her chin up again, kissing her roughly. "Don't worry. I'll come back, two days from now, okay?"

Two days. They would be agonizingly long, she could see that already. What is two days though, when you have lived through so many centuries? With a saddened nod, the pair began dressing themselves again, though she had little on hand to put on.

"Do you want me to go get your armor for you?" he asked, being the gentleman.

She waved her hand dismissively. "It should be just outside. I asked the animals to bring it closer."

"You asked the animals?" he repeated, disbelief plainly heard in the rising pitch of his tone.

Frowning down at him, she sniffed in disapproval. "Why does that seem so strange to you? I commune with nature. I am a druid after all."

Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled nervously "I guess you have a point. Speaking of outside…how can I get out? The roots are in the way."

Walking forward, she placed her hands against the tree roots that had formed a thick wall. Immediately they began to retract, creating an opening big enough for him to slip through. She followed, leaving the wisp behind. No need for the light it provided out here. It would only draw attention, should anyone else be out and about.

Renji was thinking along the same lines, casting out his senses, looking for signs of reiatsu. He found none. No one had followed him and there were no patrols this far out. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now his biggest worry was returning to his room without anyone noticing. He was half clothed, after all.

Using her mystical powers, Tessah parted the water in front of them, pushing it to the side to allow them to leap out without getting soaked. Renji smiled, her skills were quite intriguing. He'd never seen anything like them, but then, he'd never seen anything like her either.

They stopped beside the pile of armor she correctly stated would be just outside the cave, on the shore. Holding her hand just above the ground, a soft green glow formed in her palm. The earth beneath shifted, a sprout pushing up from the ground rapidly. Within minutes, the sprout had grown into a young sapling, lush and green.

Renji watched curiously, waiting to see what purpose it would serve. She explained herself after a moment of studying her handiwork. Satisfied she turned back to him, taking his hand into hers.

"A brief knock on this tree will alert me when you are here. I will come immediately, though I may not necessarily be near by."

"You can feel that tree?" he asked, incredulous.

"I can. You must go now Renji, there are not many hours left before sunrise."

With a sigh of regret, he pulled her close and gave her a very intense parting kiss. He wanted to be on her mind constantly in the next two days. She would certainly be on his.

"Stay safe and out of sight Tessah. Commander Yamamoto may have said he would keep you from harm, but I don't know if he was being entirely honest or not. Don't go getting yourself caught."

She nodded in assent. Her own brash actions had made things more difficult for them. She would be certain not to make the same mistake in the future.

"_Elune-adore_" she whispered as he pulled free of her grasp. He paused a moment, brow arched.

Seeing his confusion she repeated herself "Elune be with you."

He flashed her a confident smile before vanishing into the night. She stood there, staring after him into the dark for what seemed like forever. How her plans had been thrown awry. But then, he was still going to help her. She just lacked control over it, lacked control over herself.

Picking up her armor, she grumbled to herself as she re-entered the cave. "To think! I've become enamored with this…shinigami. It was supposed to be the other way around!"

Despite her grumbles and curses, a smile played on her features. She was happy. Strange. She had not felt this way before. She had no right to be happy, her sister was imprisoned, possibly facing death and here she sat, her body aching from their passionate coupling. Her lips still tasted of him.

"I just need to free Serrelle, grab the boy and get us back home!" she said aloud.

Walking past the roots, they reformed behind her, solidifying the wall she had erected. The small wisp moved around with a small tinkling sound, following her as she moved further back into the cave. It had discovered a small cache of supplies while she was gone and relayed the message to her. Only the Kaldorei could understand the strange language of the wisps, with its musical chimes.

With the light the wisp provided and its directions, she was able to find the supplies and make a small pallet to sleep on. She ate some of the food that was available as well. Night Elves did not require much food to sustain themselves, for which she was grateful. After eating, she curled up on the pallet, sending the wisp away. As she closed her eyes, she prayed her dreams would be filled with that of the crimson haired lover she had taken.

**a/n: Alright people...what do you think? My master says she will happily eat the toes of those non-reviewers out there. If you value your appendages, you should review! mwahahahahahhaha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I don't own WoW, I don't own Bleach. You know this by now, I'm sure. I own my OC's and the story I came up with, but I'm only publishing it for pleasure alone. I am not now, nor will I ever, make any money off this. Oh yeah, I own my proofreader aka Mr. Supercophubby. ;) He's alllllllll mine.  
**

**Don't forget to review please pretty please. Thanks to those that have this story on alert, and thanks to my anon readers. I still love you, even though you don't review. Now, if you were to, I'd love you even more! And I'd give you cookies -nods-. WannaBe says she still has the grill fired up...**

**I also have one other story you are welcome to check out, The Color of Trust. It is a Wheel of Time and Bleach cross over. Romance/Angst. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**OOH! I almost forgot, Reika Arakaki belongs to WannaBeNinja. I don't own her either, I just got permission to borrow her. :) THANKS MASTER! -grovels-**

**

* * *

**

I was impatient today and posted this without my hubby proof reading. If you find an error, please let me know via PM. Domo!

**Chapter 8**

The Captain's meeting seemed to drag on forever that morning. Yamamoto was leaving the most important topic for last, he knew, and it irritated him. He was eager to have the woman's fate decided and be rid of her. '_Miserable wretch. That woman kept me from getting a decent night's sleep. When I wasn't hearing her taunting voice, I was dreaming about her. The sooner she is gone, the better!'_

"Lastly, a matter of some importance I wish to discuss with you." Yamamoto was saying.

Byakuya straightened slightly, glad to see the subject was finally being broached. Several Captains leaned forward, eager to hear this unexpected news. To them, it was an interesting break from the normal drone of daily life. Since Aizen's defeat, the Soul Society had been free of any battles or concerns of attacks. It was back to life as usual, where the only thing of interest as of late was the upcoming selection of a new Captain for Squad 5 that had yet to be replaced.

"Late into yesterday evening, two ryoka entered the Seireitei."

The old man paused, allowing that to sink in and listening to the murmurs amongst his subordinates. When they grew quiet again, he continued.

"One of them is currently residing in the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, awaiting a decision of her fate."

Again, murmurs rose, louder this time. The Senzaikyu was usually reserved for capital offenders and they were only transferred there shortly before their execution. To immediately place someone there was unheard of.

Jushiro Ukitake, the sickly Captain of Division 13, leaned forward, politely holding his hand up. Yamamoto nodded to him, granting him permission to speak.

"Commander, what could this ryoka have done to deserve such harsh punishment?" he asked in a soft voice, carefully used to avoid strain. If he spoke too loudly, or allowed himself to get upset, he was liable to begin coughing up blood.

"The woman in question attacked both Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai. I have no doubt she would have attacked Lieutenant Sasakibe and myself if she had been given the opportunity. She has been placed in the Senzaikyu to seal her powers completely. She proved to be too dangerous to remain in a normal cell."

That caused quite a stir amongst the small crowd gathered. The Captain of Division 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, was already getting excited.

"She must be powerful then!" He said, his reiatsu rising in anticipation.

Byakuya sniffed at the large man. "I do not believe she would provide you with the type of battle you lust for, Zaraki. Physically she was not much of a challenge."

Kenpachi sighed loudly, folding his arms in what to some could have been considered a pouting manner. Though, they would not have said as much in his hearing. Only his lover, the Lieutenant of Squad 9, Reika Arakaki, could dare tease the big man and live to tell the tale. Well, her and his own Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and the group quieted down again.

"These women are a bit of an enigma. We have reason to believe they are not from this world."

"Do you mean they are from Hueco Mundo? Or the real world?" inquired the boy Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was the youngest of all the Captains, but that made him no less skilled or intelligent. He had a head full of white hair that made him stand out further, much like Jushiro's, only cut shorter.

"Neither" responded the Commander, running one hand idly down his long white beard.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Division 12 perked up, the scientific mastermind already dreaming of experimenting on these strange new subjects.

"We do not know where they are from as of yet. They are…peculiar creatures with some very unusual abilities. Without a doubt, they are unlike anything I have ever seen in all my years."

Yamamoto described the twins to the crowd who listened raptly, with exception to Captain Kuchiki, of course. He felt he knew more about them than he cared to. He kept his cool gaze focused on the wall across from him, tuning out the old man's words, keeping his ears pricked for anything involving a decision. It was a relief when the other man finally came to that point in the discussion, but it didn't last long.

"Questioning of the prisoner will begin today. I would like all Captains and Lieutenants to meet with her one on one. We need to gauge this woman's abilities and learn as much as we can about her species. I expect a full report from each officer on my desk by next week. From there, I will decide her fate."

Byakuya's eyes tightened. He had not expected this and he did not approve. Was it not enough that she attacked both him and his subordinate? She made them both quite ill with whatever strange magic she used. This gross violation of the law was more than enough to execute both women, no questions asked.

"You are also to assist in searching for the missing sibling. She has the ability of transmogrification as well as limited invisibility. Should you come across any animals that seem out of place, apprehend them immediately, but please, use good judgement. We are aware of three forms already. A panther, a bear, and a raven. Use extreme caution around this one. Incapacitate her as quickly as possible but with minimal injury."

He directed his last sentence at Zaraki in particular. The man had an insatiable blood lust and he loved a good fight. He also did not know any kido spells, much less something that could restrain the ryoka. His next worry was over the interviewing process. He wanted it done on an individual basis to get an unbiased opinion from each Captain and Lieutenant. His concern was leaving the woman alone in the same room with Kurotsuchi. He would definitely need to lay some rules out for that man. If not, she'd end up in the heart of some experiment.

"My Lieutenant will provide you with the time you and your subordinates may interview the ryoka. Please keep an open mind and be sure to ask as many questions as possible. She cannot harm you in her current state, but I also do not want any harm brought to her."

He looked at Mayuri in particular "That means no experiments of any sort" he added.

The strange man with the painted black face huffed angrily, turning away from the accusing stare.

"That is all for now. Dismissed!" Yamamoto said with a rap of his cane.

The eleven remaining Captains filed out of the room, talking amongst themselves, save one. Captain Kuchiki approached Yamamoto immediately. He expected some protests from the Division 6 Captain, but the aristocratic man managed to catch him off guard with his request.

"With your permission sir, I would like to oversee these interviews myself. I will provide security for both the prisoner and the visiting Captains and Vice-Captains."

Yamamoto's brows lifted in surprise. "Is that your only reason, Captain Kuchiki?"

"I believe you considered the idea yourself sir, with the…company…she may be having" he replied, avoiding the question.

The wizened old man grunted noncommittally. He had considered placing a guardian of sorts inside to protect the young woman from two Captains in particular…perhaps three. He did not miss the Byakuya's failure to answer his question. He decided to let that slide for now. No matter how badly the young man wanted her punished, he would not overstep himself.

"Very well. Your request is granted Captain Kuchiki, but under one condition."

Byakuya nodded his head in assent, quietly pleased with his success.

"You must remain a neutral bystander. You may not interfere with the interviews unless one of the two is trying to harm the other. Is that clear?"

The raven haired man nodded and took it as his dismissal. He spun on his heel and exited the room without another word, haori and scarf billowing after him.

Yamamoto heaved a sigh after the man was gone. It seemed Captain Kuchiki would not settle for anything less than execution for the poor child. He was, as always, unforgiving. She broke the rules and in his mind, should be duly punished.

However, the poor woman knew nothing of their rules. She was a stranger amongst them, and from what he had seen, she was frightened. Oh, she put up a strong front, but it was easy for him to see through it. He had been around for more than two thousand years. Reading people had become second nature to him before even the first millennia had passed. It would be interesting to see how well his subordinates did at reading her. Their opinions would be…enlightening.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

As he swept out of the meeting room, Byakuya outwardly radiated his nobility. Proud stance, a dignified and regal air. A face that revealed no expression, just placid gray eyes that took in everything without seeming to take in anything at all.

Inwardly, his mind could not be still. His heart could not be still, infuriating him all the more. He had every intention of seeing that ryoka put to death, as she deserved. Then why, why did his heart skip a beat at the thought of spending the day beside her? Her face, her voice, her eyes…they burned into him like hot coals. He let out an irritated sigh, glancing off in the distance, staring at the Senzaikyu. '_The sooner she is gone, the better.'_

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Serrelle heaved a sigh after her latest visitor left her cell. "Today certainly has proved to be an interesting one" she said under her breath.

She had just finished being interviewed by the Lieutenant of Division 2, Marechiyo Omaeda, preceded by his rather bossy Captain. Though, she would have preferred to be in the company of Captain Soi Fon than her slovenly adjutant. The man had been eating something almost the entire time, crumbs spilling down his chest. A shiver ran down her spine and she shook herself to be rid of the feeling. He made her want to bathe, immediately.

Unfortunately, they would not be the last of her visitors today from what she could gather. To make matters worse, that horrible man was remaining in her cell the entire day. He at least stayed away when someone was speaking to her, but as soon as they exited, he was back by her side. His cold looks and callous words were already wearing her ragged.

She didn't know why he was here, but he clearly seemed to dislike her. He stared down his nose at her, or up rather. She giggled lightly at that. She was taller than him, after all. Even that seemed to irritate the man. Her laughter caught his attention and he turned to set that icy gaze on her.

"You find your impending execution amusing?" he asked in a flat, apathetic voice.

Her smile faltered. He kept bringing that up. Apparently it was very important to him that she not forget his plan on seeing her dead. Such a hateful man.

"Is that your purpose here? To antagonize me like some willful child?" She said, her voice rising in anger and frustration.

He said nothing, only stared at her with those stony, gray eyes. His blank stares really had a way of getting under her skin, though she could not quite determine why. There was an intensity behind them that she caught once, but it was gone as quickly as it came. '_He would be a handsome man if he knew how to smile._' The thought appeared in her mind before she had time to register it. She gave herself a mental shake to discard it. Foolishness. It was something Tessah might say, but not her. And certainly not about this man.

"Why are you so hell bent on seeing me die? Was your pride so injured that only my death will soothe it?"

His brows furrowed slightly. '_Ah, so I have struck a cord there. You do not hide your thoughts as well as you'd like to think, you arrogant little man.'_

Smirking, she placed one hand on her hip. "That's it, is it? You would murder an innocent woman to assuage your wounded pride. Pathetic." her words were laced with venom.

"Innocent? Hardly" he responded in a mild tone, refusing to let the anger leak into his voice.

Stalking over, she jabbed one finger into his chest roughly. Her blue eyes were flashing.

"It was you and your little 'minion' that attacked us! What did you expect? You threw us into a prison cell without a second thought, then painted a picture to your superior of how evil we were."

He glanced down at her hand, considered removing it but decided against it. While he did not appreciate anyone touching him without his permission, he felt it would only give her satisfaction to see that it bothered him. In bringing his eyes back up to meet hers, they caught movement from the door. The ever pleasant, always motherly Captain of Squad 4 had entered the cell.

"I apologize, I am a bit early, but I have some things to attend to afterwards. You don't mind, do you?" she asked in a demure voice, plainly ignoring the fact that the two seemed to be arguing before her entrance.

Serrelle pulled away from him, taking a few steps towards the other woman before offering her a polite bow. "It is quite alright. I am much in need of a moments respite from that vile man."

The dark haired woman smiled, a twinkle appearing in her blue eyes. Extending her hand out to the other woman, she introduced herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Retsu Unohana. I am the Captain of the Medical Division, Squad 4."

She took the other woman's hand, squeezing it lightly. Smiling back, she returned the introduction.

"Though I'm sure you know by now, my name is Serrelle Whisperwind. Daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage, and Holy Priestess of Elune."

Byakuya watched the two women take their seats, although he made it appear he was only blankly staring at the stone wall behind them. He remained standing, ever vigilant, though he knew there was no need to protect this woman from Unohana. She was a kind and gentle woman, so long as you did not anger her. Fortunately, that was no easy task. She had an even temperament and usually resolved any problems she encountered with a sweet voice and seemingly innocent words. They could easily be misconstrued as a veiled threat…sometimes they were. You would never hear her admit to it. She would smile and laugh politely, brushing away any concerns dismissively.

Idly, he listened in on their conversation. Unsurprisingly, the two women were deep in discussion about healing methods. Unohana had been present when he was healed, as he recalled. She must have been called to cure him, but the elven woman handled it on her own.

'_An elf!' _He muttered to himself. Such a preposterous idea it was. Elves were for children's stories, nothing more. They were right up there with dragons, faeries and trolls. Non-existent fantasies. He had nearly told her as much when she had first explained it to Soi Fon. The other woman beat him to it, laughing rudely in her face.

While it was satisfying to see, he couldn't get past the ring of truth to her story. It certainly did explain her strange appearance and abilities. '_And those ears!'_ He would deny it to his dying day if asked, but her ears fascinated him. They were so long, yet they still looked delicate and feminine. They weren't exactly the type of ears he had seen on pictures of elves before, but they were close. More than once he had considered running his fingers across them but had resisted. Such urges were childlike, beneath him. He would not dirty his hands with the likes of her to begin with.

The two women were discussing hair now, of all things. Chatting away about the interesting way Retsu braided her hair under her chin, as if they were old friends. It certainly did not seem to be a conversation fit for a prisoner and interrogator. Clearly, Unohana was taking a roundabout method with her. He hoped she was going somewhere with this. Trying to catch the other woman off guard, perhaps?

Their voices lowered a moment and he strained to hear. He caught himself leaning forward and quickly straightened. They were both giggling now and casting strange looks his directions. '_Wonderful, she is sharing her grievances about me with another Captain and Unohana is actually entertaining it. I will be speaking to the Commander about this! Retsu is becoming entirely too friendly towards the prisoner.'_

When Unohana finally rose to leave, Serrelle stood with her. The two clasped hands tightly and smiled. Retsu leaned down and whispered something to her, causing the other woman's smile to widen. With one last squeeze, they released their grip and parted ways. The Kaldorei actually seemed sad to see the other woman go.

Snorting softly, he taunted her again. "You should not allow her to give you false hope. You will be put to death for your crimes, even if I must do it myself."

Serrelle's hands had been resting limply at her sides but now they clenched into tight balls. Unohana had told her not to let him upset her, but it was not as easy as it she made it sound. '_She probably had years of practice putting up with this stiff bastard. That and I don't imagine he was trying to get her killed…'_

Spinning on the balls of her feet, she whirled to face him. Her long legs quickly ate up the ground that lay between them, bringing her to stand only inches away from him. She was using her height to harass him, as well as their close proximity. Invading someone's personal space usually put them off, and this man seemed to require an awful lot of that. With his back to a wall, she forced him to stand and face her or step aside.

Knowing his egotistical pride, he would choose the first. Her guess was dead on. Calmly he stared up at her, leaning his head back as little as possible. Looking up at her abraded him, having her so close was equally bothersome, but he would not back down.

Slamming her hand into the wall beside his head, she had hoped to get a rise out of him. Her face was so uncomfortably close to him he could feel her breath on his skin. He did not flinch. Gray eyes met blue. One unreadable, the other glittering with anger.

Her soft, musical voice filled the growing silence. "Do it then" she said smoothly. The fury in her eyes were the only thing that belied her outward calm.

He blinked at her. In their little stare down, he had completely forgotten the last words out of his mouth. For a moment, he was confused. The smell of crisp, cool waters seemed to permeate the air around him. An aura of serenity surrounded her, something he had failed to notice before. Despite her request, she seemed so…pure, even innocent. Perhaps it was only her naivety.

Serrelle was staring down at him, watching a strange shift in his eyes. His lids came down slightly, giving them a softer look, relaxed even. His lips parted slightly, the tightness gone. He stared off for a moment at nothing at all. '_What in Elune's name is wrong with this man?!'_ Ignoring his strange behavior, she grabbed him by the wrist. His arms had been folded across his chest, the other fell aside as she pulled at him. He did not even fight her as she lifted his hand to her neck, resting it there.

"Go on" she encouraged "If you wish to kill me yourself then do so."

He blinked again, shaking his head slightly. He was actually startled to find his hand around her throat. '_When did she do that?'_ he thought before her words delivered a slight jolt. Reflexively, his grip tightened, though not by much. Enough to reveal a tightening around her eyes. He nearly laughed. She had not truly expected him to follow through on his threat. It was tempting. This woman had invaded his mind in ways he could not understand. These vague feelings she unearthed were already building within, eating him away. He despised her for it.

His thumb traced a line down the front of her throat, then moved back up. When it reached the center again, he pushed lightly, just to see the fear that shot across her eyes. It was there only a moment, had he not been watching for it, he would have missed it entirely. She schooled her face to calm quickly, but not before he caught it.

A sneer formed on that pristine face of his, marring its usual serene beauty. Taking her arm with his free hand, he spun them around, roughly pushing her against the cold seki-seki stone wall. Just to make her squirm, his grip around her neck tightened considerably. The fear was there again, causing her pupils to shake slightly. Despite her previously bold stance, she grabbed at him, hands clutching his arm in desperation. She was straining to hold herself up now, legs growing weaker by the moment. Dark spots were appearing in her vision, blurring it. The fear grew into panic. She was going to die. '_Elune forgive me! What was I thinking? This man truly will end my life without a second thought!'_

* * *

**a/n: -bows- to my Master, WannaBeNinja and to Angil of whom am I am a fangirl of. :) Her stories keep me and my Master laughing until the crack of dawn. Seriously...PLUS they get updated every day. Aint that sweet? **

**Oh yeah...poll on my bio. Who deserves the nickname 'Sexy Red' more? If there are more names you think should be added to the choice list, lemme know. ;D There's no real point to it...its just for shits and giggles.**

**ja ne!**** - Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own WoW or Bleach. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Tite Kubo, respectively. I do own my OC's, Tessah Stormrage and Serrelle Whisperwind as well as my plots and ideas. **

**Reika Arakaki is property of WannaBeNinja, as am I. She's letting me borrow her OC for special appearances in this story. Reika is the star of 2 of her fics, Flawless Imperfections and Flawless F'ups and they are so damn good. READ! -WannaBeNinja's evil minion of doom-**

* * *

RECAP

**A sneer formed on that pristine face of his, marring its usual serene beauty. Taking her arm with his free hand, he spun them around, roughly pushing her against the cold seki-seki stone wall. Just to make her squirm, his grip around her neck tightened considerably. The fear was there again, causing her pupils to shake slightly. Despite her previously bold stance, she grabbed at him, hands clutching his arm in desperation. She was straining to hold herself up now, legs growing weaker by the moment. Dark spots were appearing in her vision, blurring it. The fear grew into panic. She was going to die. '**_**Elune forgive me! What was I thinking? This man truly will end my life without a second thought!'**_

**Chapter 9**

"Byakuya!"

A cry of alarm gave him pause. Turning his head, he looked to the doorway to see Captain Ukitake, his senpai, staring at them with a horrified expression. The pale haired man moved forward to stop him, pausing halfway in a fit of coughs. Not giving the woman another look, Byakuya released her and moved to aid the older man.

Serrelle let herself slide to the floor, one hand resting lightly at her throat. She sucked air into her lungs greedily, her chest heaving. _'He was going to kill me. Oh goddess, he was really going to do it.'_ Her body tingled all over, starved from oxygen. '_What did I do to him to engender such hatred?'_

"You should not push yourself so, Ukitake-senpai." He calmly admonished, offering a cloth to the man to wipe away the blood brought up by his fierce coughs. His voice held its usual calm tone, unwavering. It was as though nothing had happened.

Jushiro straightened, accepting the cloth gratefully. His eyes moved to the frightened woman behind his kohai. From what he had seen, his former student had been on the verge of killing her. She certainly looked as though she had been accosted, rubbing her neck lightly, breaths coming in short gasps. Those dark eyes now moved to Byakuya, disapproval clear in them.

"What are you thinking Bya-kun? Attacking the prisoner like that…I thought your purpose here today was to make sure no harm was brought on anyone, especially her!"

He did not wait for an answer, pushing past the younger man and moving towards Serrelle. He extended his hand to her with a comforting smile.

"Allow me to help you up miss. Don't worry, I will not hurt you."

When coupled with his pleasant voice, his reassurances worked their charm. Timidly, she reached out and took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her upright. He had to catch her halfway when her legs gave out. She was still trembling. Once standing, he placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her steady, escorting her towards the two chairs that had been provided.

He cast a dark look at the other Captain as they walked across the large cell. This was not the first time he had stopped his former student from killing someone, who in all likelihood, did not deserve to die. He certainly hoped this would be the last.

Once he had her settled, he politely extended his hand again and introduced himself. They exchanged pleasantries with a smile, although hers was quite forced. She kept casting nervous glances towards Byakuya as if she expected him to come finish what he started at any moment. To take her mind off the experience, Jushiro questioned her about her people and her world. It did the trick. After a few moments, her face brightened and she finally spoke, a mixture of pride and happiness playing on her lovely features.

Though she had explained the same thing to several others prior to him, she did not mind repeating herself. She was proud of her homeland. She missed it terribly as well. She'd been away less than a day and already she was homesick. In her position, who wouldn't be?

Jushiro listened avidly, asking questions here and there. Her voice was soothing to the ears, her jubilance refreshing. _'A positively delightful young woman'_he thought to himself. He could hardly see her attacking Captain Kuchiki, so sweet and innocent was her demeanor. Of course, he did not doubt the word of the Commander. He had to assume the woman was under great duress when she fought back. She was entirely too peaceful to have done something unprovoked.

He cast a sideways glance towards Byakuya. _'Why on earth is he so set on having this woman executed? So much so that he would attack her himself! I will have to speak with him about this later. It is most troublesome.'_ If the younger man noticed his concerned gaze, he paid it no mind. He stood near the doorway, impassively watching the two.

When their time was up, he was hesitant to leave. Captain Kuchiki was supposed to serve as a chaperone, but he did not feel comfortable leaving the young woman just yet. After bowing to her and giving his farewells, he lingered in the doorway. To his relief, he did not have to wait long. His longtime friend was sauntering across the bridge, humming to himself.

"Ahh, Shunsui, it is good to see you old friend" he called out, waving to the other man.

Shunsui pushed back the brim of his straw hat, lazily peering past it. "Ohayo, Shiro-kun" he said cheerfully.

Jushiro moved out to meet him halfway, wishing to keep his words away from the ears of others. Quickly he relayed the earlier events to his friend, along with a request to stay with the woman until her next visitor arrived. Shunsui clapped the other man on the shoulder and gave his assurances.

From inside the Senzaikyu, Byakuya watched the exchange. He repressed a sigh. It was going to be difficult explaining himself to his senpai. He had only meant to scare the woman. He had no intention of killing her. Yet. Not until her sentence was certain. Byakuya Kuchiki was not one for breaking rules or laws and this was no exception. Until her death was ordered, he would keep her alive.

"Ohayo, Bya-kun"

Shunsui greeted him with the same infuriating nickname his senpai had given him. He glared at the other man, responding with a clipped "Good morning, Captain Kyoraku."

The other man shook his head chuckled. "Ah, ever the stoic one, Kuchiki. You should relax now and then. It would be good for your health."

When he could see he would get no further response from the other man, he turned his attention to the woman standing across the room. She gave him a hesitant smile and a wave that was just a waggling of her fingers.

Kyoraku let out a low whistle as he walked over. He bowed dramatically, taking her hand and kissing it. "I had no idea you were so lovely, Miss--"

"Whisperwind" she filled in "Serrelle Whisperwind."

He nodded and smiled at her roguishly. "I am honored. My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Division 8."

She blushed at his attention, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he had yet to release her hand. Behind the two, Byakuya let out that sigh. Things were not turning out as he'd hoped. She had easily earned the favor of Captain Unohana and Ukitake. Kyoraku was a lost cause. He'd try to spare her life just because she was a beautiful woman. The man was a notorious womanizer.

Serrelle was laughing again, holding one dainty hand to her chest. Her other was still wrapped in Shunsui's but she no longer seemed concerned with it. On the contrary, she seemed to be enjoying his attention. Byakuya's brow twitched in irritation. He was not sure what bothered him more. Kyoraku's incessant flirting, or the fact that Serrelle was actually receptive to it. The twitching increased when he heard the man's next question.

"My sweet Tsuki-chan! If I can free you from this place, would you be my wife?"

'_Tsuki-chan?!'_ was his first explosive thought, followed quickly by '_his wife?!'_Both of which served to infuriate him. He had planned on using that nickname to upset her, seeing as how her sibling abhorred being called anything but her own name. Now here Kyoraku was, using it in a loving tone, provoking yet another blush to creep up her attractive face.

It angered him further when a realization hit him square in the chest. He was jealous! He could not reason out the how and why, but he was able to discern that much. It was staggering. With his privileged life, he always got what he wanted. Jealousy had not been a factor. What disturbed him even more was the fact that he was jealous over this particular woman. Surely he had lost his mind. It did not make sense, it was not even rational.

Serrelle giggled, resting her free hand atop his. "I am truly flattered by your offer, Shunsui. Unfortunately, I have no plans of remaining in this world. The moment I can return to my home, I will."

The dark haired man pouted "Oh, don't be like that Tsuki-chan! You can stay here with me. The Seireitei isn't so bad. Don't let one experience ruin it all."

Firmly, she shook her head. "It is not just that. I can only go so long without the restorative waters of a Moon Well. Not to mention the many obligations and duties back home. I cannot place my personal interests above them."

"Spoken like a true noblewoman. Oh but you break my heart" he said, clutching one hand to his chest melodramatically.

Laughing sweetly, she touched one finger to the tip of his nose playfully. "Somehow, I do not believe you would have a hard time finding a good wife."

Byakuya rolled his eyes as Kyoraku preened. She was only encouraging him and he was bad enough as is. That repulsively suave manner never left the man. He kissed her hand again.

"I will never find a woman as beautiful and intriguing as you, Tsuki-chan."

It was nauseating to listen to. He tried standing in the doorway, as far away from the pair as he could manage but the endless flirtations still managed to reach his ears. It was going to be a long hour…excruciatingly so.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

"Oi! Kyoraku-taichou!" a loud voice came from the door.

They turned to see a very put off looking man with a shining bald head. At his feet bounced a very excited young girl with bright pink hair. The only thing that kept her from running into the room was the firm grip at the back of her shihakusho.

"Time's up old man. Me and the little demon have an appointment with her."

"Maji de?"

"Yeah, really" the other man said curtly. He wanted to have this over and done with.

Shunsui turned back to Serrelle, heaving a plaintive sigh. "It seems our time has flown past far too quickly, my Tsuki-chan." He kissed her on the cheek this time, and then bowed deeply. "Think of me often" he said with a wink. Serrelle favored him with a bright smile and a return peck on the cheek.

Once he was out the door, the bald man released his grip on the child and she shot forward, flying through the air and latching onto the front of Byakuya's shihakusho. Her little arms wrapped around his neck firmly.

"Bya-kushi!!" she cheered.

Despite the ruckus she caused, Byakuya remained absolutely calm and composed. Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out a small package and handed it to her. With a squeal, the girl accepted it and jumped down.

"Yay! CANDY!!"

The bald man groaned. It was only going to make her even more hyper, if that was even possible. The pink haired bubble of joy bounced her way over to an amused Serrelle who had watched the interaction closely. It baffled her to be frank. That was not something she had expected, quite an interesting relationship between the staid Captain and the cheerful young girl. A mysterious smile danced across her face.

"Hi there pretty lady! My name's Yachiru, Yachiru Kusajishi! Nice to meetcha!"

Serrelle knelt down, trying to bring herself eye to eye with the little girl.

"Well hello there Yachiru, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Serrelle."

The little girl giggled and munched on her candy. Behind her, her escort leaned down and extended a hand to Serrelle.

"The name's Ikkaku Madarame. I'm in charge of baby sitting the little bozu here."

Smiling, she shook his hand. Her smile faltered when she caught his eye. He was grinning mischievously, enjoying the view provided by the angle. Glaring, she jerked her hand free and stood up, towering over him.

"The last man was a flirt, but you…You are just a lecher."

Ikkaku laughed, rubbing the top of his head and continuing to stare shamelessly. She may have been a lot taller than him, but that just put her chest at eye level.

"Hey, I was just being appreciative. No need to get bent outta shape" he said with a sneer.

She was about to retort when she felt a tug at her hem. The little girl was looking up at her curiously. Bending down again, she brought herself level with the child. Reaching up with a look of awe, the young Lieutenant took hold of Serrelle's ears.

"Oooh…Your ears are neat!" Yachiru cooed, pulling lightly on each one. Serrelle's eyes grew wide with surprise moments before she burst into laughter. Just out of sight, Byakuya held his face in one hand, sighing quietly.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Sometime shortly after noon, Serrelle was greeted by the handsome Captain of Squad 9 who came bearing gifts.

"Hi there, I'm Captain Hisagi. I hope you don't mind, but I brought lunch for us."

Serrelle immediately felt at ease with the young man. His was free with his pleasant smiles and possessed a relaxed and almost carefree personality. He wasn't trying to flirt with her, nor was he leering at her as some of the previous men had done. Already she felt like he was a man she could trust. After she introduced herself, they sat down together at the small table provided. She was thankful pillows had also been included for them to sit on. The stone floor was cold and not exactly comfortable.

He brought a light lunch for the two, some soup and strange rice dish that was formed into a triangle shape that you ate with your hands. With a bright grin, Captain Hisagi informed her it was Onigiri, wrapped in nori and stuffed with katsuobushi. He laughed lightly when he saw the blank look on her face and began to explain it in depth to her. Even after she knew what all of it was, she still found it intriguing. It had a salty taste, the filling did at least. She found it to be quite enjoyable.

He chatted with her as they ate, ignoring the cold looks given to him by Captain Kuchiki. The older man was boring a hole into his head, he could practically feel it. Shuhei hadn't brought enough food for three people because he had not known Byakuya would be here. Finally, he sighed and turned the other man.

"Captain Kuchiki, if you would like to take a break for lunch you are more than welcome. I apologize for not bringing enough food, I really had not expected you to be here."

Byakuya stared at him blankly for so long it was becoming rude. Just when Hisagi was going to say as much, he finally nodded.

"I believe I will. I trust she will be safe in your care?"

Serrelle muttered under her breath "A lot safer than in yours…"

Shuhei's head whipped around back to her, one brow arched curiously. When she did not meet his eyes, he turned back to Byakuya, searching for an answer. The man's lips had tightened into a thin line but he said nothing. Keeping his head held high, Captain Kuchiki strode out of the cell without another word.

He returned his attention to Serrelle, his interest piqued. "Care to tell me what that's about?"

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The next few hours dragged by for Byakuya. He could have held the conversations for her, as much as he had heard. It was nearly the same, over and over. Everyone asked about where she came from, what her world was like and so on. He was tempted to speak for her, to hurry up these pointless conversations.

It was nearly sunset by the time his servants arrived with dinner. By then his stomach had begun to protest. His lunch had been a light one as he spent most of the time musing over what he had done. Serrelle must have been just as famished for she eyed the food greedily as servants placed it on the small table. She didn't even care that she would be forced to sit with Byakuya for the duration of the meal, so long as she could eat something.

Night elves did not require much food to live on, but her light lunch had not been quite enough to sustain her. The trays placed in front of her smelled so delicious they made her mouth water. She certainly had not expected to be provided with such a lavish meal, but she assumed it was because she was not dining alone.

Her assumption was quite accurate. Byakuya had his own chefs prepare the meal, including several of his favorite dishes. If he must stay with her all day, at least he could eat well. He made sure to place some of each type of food onto his place. While Serrelle was still trying to figure out the strange wooden sticks they had given her to eat with, he was already savoring the first bite.

The lamb was heavily spiced to suit his tastes and it was absolutely delectable. Where the spices would have seared the tongue of others, they danced happily across his. Spicy food was one of his guilty pleasures, he couldn't get enough of it. The flavors produced a near erotic feeling in him, causing him to sigh.

Serrelle gave him an odd look, unsure what the sigh was for. She had been watching him wield the little 'chop sticks' as he called them. After some study, she tried it out for herself. She tackled a slice of beef, vainly trying to hold it between the two sticks. It slipped out every time. She almost had it to her mouth once before it fell again. Glaring at the utensils, she considered tossing them aside and eating with her bare hands. Another failed attempt at picking up her food made her growl.

Across the table, Byakuya stifled a laugh. Her unfortunate attempts at using chopsticks were providing him with a great deal of entertainment. Her elegant features twisted in frustration when the food fell to the plate again. She looked near tears. He expected any minute she would put aside the utensils and begin picking at her food with her fingers.

Catching his grin, her eyes shot daggers at him. "Haven't your people heard of forks! These…things! They are impossible to use!"

He laughed openly now, unable to hide his amusement at her plight. He had not laughed like that in years, it felt quite good. She had a hurt look on her face now, staring down at her plate and idly pushing around her food. Ceasing his laughter, he smiled at her and offered his assistance.

Picking up his chopsticks he demonstrated for her "You hold them like this…see?"

Her eyes lifted from the plate and she watched him warily. From across the table he explained how to hold them. He plucked up another piece of the lamb, extending it and showing her how easy it was. To his surprise, she had taken that as an invitation. She pushed herself up and leaned over the table, stealing the lamb from him. His eyes grew wide as he watched.

As she leaned towards him, she unwittingly granted him the same view Ikkaku had been admiring earlier. The deep slash on the front of her dress fell forward, partially exposing her bosom. When she stole his bite of food, he felt his mouth go dry. He struggled to take his eyes away from her chest, focusing them instead on her lips. She licked them and let out a small moan.

"Oh that is delicious! I've never had anything like it!"

The blood drained from his face, or at least it felt that way. It was all rushing to one place now, though he hardly noticed.

"Would you like another bite?" he offered, amazed to hear himself speaking in such a friendly manner.

To his delectation, she nodded her head and happily leaned forward again, eager to accept another. When she sat back down again, happily chewing, he let out a breath he did not realize he'd been holding.

"Thank you" she murmured, daintily dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "Now if only I could my entire meal that way."

His dark brows rose. He very nearly blurted out an offer. He'd be more than happy to feed her. '_You really have lost your mind Kuchiki'_ he thought. Food, however, was such a weakness of his. Seeing her take such delight in the spicy food most would cringe at, those expressions, the noises she made and of course the advantageous view she provided all made him weak in the knees. It was a good thing he was sitting, for several reasons. Standing right now would not have been wise.

Again she tried to use the chopsticks, hissing when the food fell just short of reaching her lips. Her brows furrowed and she made a vexed noise. Byakuya shook his head.

"Come here" he said, motioning for her to sit along side him.

She hesitated a moment before she moved her sitting pillow beside his, pausing to grab her chopsticks. She wasn't sure where this polite and helpful man came from. He certainly wasn't the hateful man who tried to kill her all those hours ago. Now he seemed inviting, the cold look he usually held had melted away, revealing a hidden warmth. '_He has such a pleasant laugh…and he does look handsome when he smiles. Where did that icy visage vanish to? With any luck, it won't come back.'_

Once she was seated, he held his hand out her to see, moving the chopsticks deftly. She tried the same thing, nearly dropping one of them. With a chuckle, he took her hand in his and moved her thumb over slightly.

"Just put the tip of your middle finger between them" he instructed, "Use your thumb to hold, not to move."

Studiously, she followed his example, moving them on her own when he took his hand away. She'd left her plate on the other side, so she pilfered another bite of lamb from his. He barely noticed. Slowly, she picked it up. Leaning over him slightly, she carefully brought it forward towards her mouth. When it made it past her lips she let loose a muffled squeal and raised both of her hands in the air, announcing her success.

Another smile tugged at his lips as he watched. In the past fifty years, perhaps even further back than that, he had never had quite as much enjoyment as he was having right now. Strange how something so simple could bring such delight. That the woman he wanted removed from his life so badly could bring about this feeling was stranger still.

Feeling bold, she made a second attempt. This time she moved with more confidence, plucking a bite sized chunk of fish off the plate. Wiggling her eyebrows playfully, she offered it up to him.

When he hesitated she frowned "I am only returning the favor" she said in a shy voice.

Keeping his eyes glued to her, he leaned down and accepted the bite and was gifted with a lovely smile in return.

Pleased with herself, she grabbed a second bite, dipping it into the sauce provided. Carefully she slid it into her mouth, using her lips to lap up the remainder on her chopsticks as she removed them. She barely paid any mind to her dinner guest now, leaning across him to reach the vegetables. He lifted his right arm, moving it out of her way, content with watching her.

Normally, he would have been annoyed with such rude behavior. More than likely he would have passed the bowl to her to keep her from reaching across the table. However, he found he rather liked her being so close to him.

The whole meal had been surreal for him. He despised this woman, he wanted her dead. He had been cruelly gripping her by the throat only hours before. Now here she was, nearly draped across his lap, one hand on his leg for balance. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. He frowned and set his hand down on the table on the other side of her, penning her in. Blinking, she looked at him curiously.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked innocently.

She did, in fact, have remnants of one of the dipping sauces in the corner of her mouth. He nodded, nearly licking his own lips at the sight.

"There is a bit of sauce on your lip" he pointed out.

Her tongue darted out, running across her top lip. It was done innocently enough, and yet it could not have been more seductive to him.

"Did I get it?"

His mouth was dry again and his heart rate was picking up. "No" he managed, his voice cracking.

She repeated the process, trying her lower lip this time before looking back up to him expectantly.

"How about now?"

He shook his head, his eyes focusing on those soft lips that were now shimmering slightly.

She huffed "Well, where is it?" she asked in an exasperated manner.

Taking her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled her face closer, leaning down to meet her.

She let out a soft gasp when his tongue ran across her lips, her body tensing. A shiver rippled across her skin when he pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief meeting, before she could blink he pulled back, taking her breath with him.

There was an awkward silence as they searched each others faces, looking for an answer to the many questions pouring through their minds.

Serrelle was the one to break away first, a blush rising in her cheeks. She cast her eyes downward and finally noticed just how close she had been sitting to him. She was very nearly in his lap. Her cheeks heated even more. Finding her courage, she looked back up at him. She intended on apologizing, ashamed of herself for being so brazen, even if it was not her intent. Instead, she heard herself speak in a timid voice, words she could hardly believe capable of leaving her mouth.

"I think you missed some"

* * *

**a/n: ****Senpai and Kohai are about the western equivalent of 'mentor' and 'acolyte.' Tsuki means 'moon' and is a reference to Tsukiyumi, the Shinto god of the moon. Maji de is the equivalent of 'Really? No way! Is that so?' Bozu is slang for 'kid' or 'squirt.' Nori would be seaweed and katsuobushi are shavings of dried or smoked skipjack tuna.**

**-meep- Okay...a new side of Bya. Not too OOC eh? We all know he looooves his spicy food so I figured I'd play it up from that angle. After all, it's a bitch to bring romance about with this man. ****I think that particular part may have been inspired by ArjetLuna's story 'Reborn.' I highly recommend checking this story out, along with her other 2. I made sure to get her blessing on this before posting. ;) **

**Let me know what you think of the story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own WoW or Bleach. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Tite Kubo, respectively. I do own my OC's, Tessah Stormrage and Serrelle Whisperwind as well as my plots and ideas. **

Reika Arakaki is property of WannaBeNinja, as am I.  
She's letting me borrow her OC for special appearances in this story.

Under threats of no more naked Red,  
I bring you Chapter 10.  
Hope you enjoy!!

_Yuya: -looks at Red then at Angil-  
Yuya: "Alright Angil...I kept my end of the bargain. I wanna see some skin!"_

-WannaBeNinja's evil minion of doom-

* * *

RECAP:

_Serrelle was the one to break away first, a blush rising in her cheeks. She cast her eyes downward, finally noticing just how close she had been sitting to him. She was very nearly in his lap. Her cheeks heated even more. Finding her courage, she looked back up at him. She intended on apologizing, ashamed of herself for being so forward. Instead, she heard herself speak in a timid voice._

"_I think you missed some"_

**Chapter 10**

With an uncharacteristic grin, he pulled her closer, so that she actually was sitting in his lap. Before she could react to the sudden shift, he kissed her again, bolder this time. Harder. She stiffened but for a moment, lips quickly softening against his. Her hands found their way to his face, holding him close and caressing him, savoring the feel of that cool, smooth skin beneath her fingertips. The very blood in her veins heated, a rising blush moving to her cheeks. The things he made her feel, she could hardly comprehend. Never in all her years had she experienced such a sensation. It seemed so wrong and so right. Before her mind glazed over with pleasure, she wondered how this cold, unsympathetic and perhaps even murderous man could have changed so drastically. What had she done to provoke the change? '_Oh Elune, whatever I did to elicit this, please bless me in remembering it.'_

Her fingers slid over his cheeks and back into his hair, nails lightly brushing against his scalp and sending tingles down his neck. She loved the feel of it, like rich silk pouring across her fingers.

His lips were insistently pressed to hers, tongue pushing at them, searching for a way past. When she did not seem to understand his silent command, he nipped her lower lip lightly. Serrelle took in a breath of air, gasping in surprise. Eagerly he took the opening she provided, dipping inside to taste her.

She was a mixture of the delectable spices he loved and another he could not quite put words to. It reminded him of her scent, pure and clean. Like ice cold water on a hot summer day but with a hint of sweetness. The flavors intoxicated him, the woman intoxicated him. Drunk with her very essence, his kisses intensified. His hands moved on their own accord. One stroked the back of her neck lightly, the other traced feather light circles on her stomach. She writhed in his lap, her senses overloaded by his skilled ministrations. The movement elicited a low moan from him. Surely she had no idea what she was doing to him.

He broke away from her lips, leaving her mind spinning like a top. While she was still rushing to catch her breath, it froze in her throat as he descended upon it. Alternating between biting and kissing, he slowly moved down the length of her neck, making every touch more intense than the last. She leaned her head back, offering herself to him. Byakuya accepted it heatedly, moving back up towards her ear. He could feel her erratic pulse pounding against his lips, its speed increasing with every kiss. By the time his lips reached the tender lobe to nip at it, she was enraptured, her eyes long since rolled back. A silent chant had been running through her mind of '_Don't stop, please don't stop. More, I want more!_'

So enslaved by pleasure, she never even realized she had begun whispering it aloud. At least, not until she heard Byakuya's light chuckle of amusement, rumbling softly at her ear. She really had no earthly idea what her quiet pleas, soft moans and subtle shifts did to him. A smirk graced his lips that were now tracing her exposed collarbone. For all of Shunsui's rampant flirtations, it was not he that held this ethereal goddess in his arms. It was not Shunsui's touch she longed for. It was his.

Glancing at her he saw her eyes were closed, lips parted in breathless rapture. An innocent blush covered her high cheekbones. '_So pure, so chaste.' _He thought, pulling his mind briefly from its downward spiral. For half a second he almost pulled away from her, not wanting to steal that innocence from her. A tiny sigh escaped her now swollen lips, quickly dragging him right back under. He needed little encouragement. Serrelle moaned when he brought his lips back to hers, the sound reverberating between their mouths. He felt her back arch as she shifted, rubbing against his groin as she moved. Now it was his eyes rolling back as her movements fanned the flames of his ever increasing desire.

He was torn between preserving her pristine naivety and robbing her of that virtue. It was easy to see she was verdant, undefiled. Those heated cheeks, her raw, unversed kisses spoke volumes. In truth, it made him want her all the more.

His eyes went to the bed several feet away, eyeing it thoughtfully. A slight movement to the right distracted him. He dismissed it at first, too caught up in the divine maiden in his arms. An awkward clearing of someone's throat drew his eye back and he froze.

Standing several feet away with a knowing grin on his face stood Renji. His arms were folded across his chest, fingers drumming across the top. No telling how long he'd been standing there. Reluctantly, Byakuya took his lips away, though Serrelle's quiet mewl of protest made him want to return them. She opened her eyes to see what had caused the disturbance. Following Byakuya's gaze towards the doorway, he felt her tense. With a sharp squeak, she ducked her head, trying desperately to hide it under his haori. In the process, her hip pressed against his now throbbing length. The delicious friction forced him to clench his teeth to stop a moan from moving past his lips unbidden.

Renji burst out laughing at the strange scene he had stumbled upon. Seems he wasn't the only one whose brain had been addled by the elven women. He was given a cold glare for his trouble.

"What do you want, Abarai?" Byakuya asked frigidly.

Smirking, he pointed to the woman hiding in his Captain's lap. "I'm supposed to be 'interviewing' her right now" he answered, making little quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "But, I can come back if you would prefer, Captain." He added in a sly voice, placing the respectful title at the end to taunt the man further.

From the look on his superiors face, he wouldn't have been surprised if the other man demanded he come back later. He certainly seemed caught between repremainding his adjutant or carrying a beautiful woman to bed. Renji did not fail to notice how Byakuya had been looking at the small bed. A few minutes later in arriving and Renji could have stumbled in on a very interesting sight.

Flicking another annoyed glance towards his subordinate, Byakuya bent his head down to Serrelle, his softly spoken words out of Renji's hearing. He saw the woman's head shake and he nearly laughed again. She looked like a petulant child, protesting getting out of bed. That is precisely what she was doing. Talking to Renji meant leaving the security of the haori that covered her, subjecting her to more shame. Sighing, he walked over to her bed and plopped down. He had a feeling he might be waiting a few minutes.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Renji's earlier assumption had proven accurate. It took almost 10 minutes for Byakuya to coax Serrelle to even show her face. Another 5 minutes stretched by before she would allow him to remove her from his lap. When she finally did walk over to him, she would not look him in the eye. Her face was a dark shade of purple, all the way to the tips of her ears. He looked over at his Captain. Despite being found in such an inappropriate manner, the man had already returned to his usual staid persona, mask firmly back in place.

"If you'd like a break Captain, she'll be safe with me" he offered.

Renji hoped the other man took it as politeness and accepted his offer. Really, he just wanted him out of the way so he could speak to Serrelle privately. She would be eager to hear news of her sister. With any luck, that would help overcome her embarrassment.

Byakuya considered his offer a moment before accepting it with a grateful nod. He needed some air. Something to clear his mind. '_What has come over me?! I very nearly…'_ he let the thought hang. Even though he didn't finish it, the end of the sentence made his blood rush all over again. He wanted to be furious with himself, he should be. It was a grievous mistake, one he should have never made. His inner chastisement was feeble and weak, lacking foundation. Given the chance, he would have done it all over again.

Forcing himself to walk calmly, he made his way out of the tower.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

His feet had taken him a great distance from the Senzaikyu before he realized it. Looking up, he found himself in front of the Thirteenth Squad offices. He usually went to Ukitake-senpai when something was troubling him, though this was the first time he had absentmindedly ended up here. After what Ukitake witnessed earlier, he was not exactly eager to see the older man. '_At least he did not catch me nearly dragging the woman to bed.'_ He was still in shock over his actions. He wasn't even sure where the overwhelming lustful urges came from, nor why he was so compelled to give into them.

He lingered in front of the gate, indecisive. He was debating just continuing on his way when he was spotted.

"Nii-sama!"

The gates opened to reveal his adoptive sister, beaming a smile at him.

"What brings you here today? Come to visit Ukitake-taichou?" her violet eyes smiled with her lips, ever happy to see her elder brother. They had become much closer since they both had nearly been killed almost two years ago.

He nodded quietly. There was no backing out now.

"He's back in his office. Is everything alright?" she looked at him now with concern, seeing something the chilly facade had failed to hide.

"Everything is fine, Rukia."

She peered at him curiously, but wisely decided to leave it at that. "Alright. I need to go run some documents to Amagai-taichou and then Arakaki Fuku-taichou. Take care, Nii-sama" she said. With a bow and a wave she was off.

Heaving a sigh, Byakuya moved through the gates, trying to shake the feeling of dread that surrounded him like a dark cloud.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Once Byakuya was safely out of hearing range, Renji leaned forward, speaking softly to the shy woman.

"Your sister is safe."

That did the trick. She perked up instantly, turning to him with eyes wide. Forgetting her previous humiliation, she grabbed his hands.

"She is? Where is she?"

He smiled as he thought about Tessah. It was hard for him not too. He'd nearly failed in trying to keep the smirk off his face during the Lieutenants meeting this morning. It was even harder trying to keep his friend Shuhei from figuring out something was up.

"I've got her stashed away in a cave well outside the city. It's not frequented often so she should be safe there for the time being. She's also sealed off part of the cave to cut off access to it."

Her jaw fell. When he said Tessah was safe, she had assumed her sister had been captured and was unharmed. Instead, the very man that had apprehended them was now aiding her? This was news indeed!

"She…how…?" words refused to form on her lips, so many questions she had now and they all wanted to be asked at once. The shock kept her from asking anything at all. Anything coherent at least.

Pulling his hands free, Renji felt a blush creeping up his neck. Bashfully, he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well…let's just say we came to an understanding. I promised her I would do everything in my power to get you out and I mean to keep it. Though, judging by what I saw earlier…I'm not the only person who may come to your rescue."

Serrelle reddened all over again, covering her face in her hands.

"I don't know how that happened! A few hours ago he tried to kill me and now…"

"What?!"

Renji tugged at her wrists, pulling her hands away to reveal her face. "He tried to kill you??"

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "That was my fault, I goaded him. I was just so sick of hearing him talk about how I was going to be executed and how he'd kill me himself. I called his bluff…" One hand went to her throat reflexively, lightly brushing the skin. "Turns out, he wasn't bluffing."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, that was wrong. He could believe it. It sounded just like his Captain to say that, but to actually follow through? Without a ruling telling him it was okay? That man never bent the rules, even if it would harm him or his family. That much he had proven during Aizen's rebellion.

Then, it was easier to believe he had attacked her than believing what he had seen with his own two eyes. His Captain, locked in a rather passionate embrace with the prisoner he supposedly despised. That man never even paid attention to women, at least not that Renji had seen. After his wife died, Byakuya just shut down. So he has been told at least. Renji did not know him at the time.

He'd heard the marriage was one sided, Byakuya loving but not being loved in return. Perhaps that is why he lost interest in the opposite sex. For a while, Renji had even wondered if his Captain was perhaps interested in men, but he had never shown any sign of it. He paid them as much attention as everyone else, which was to say, not much.

Now he was kissing the same woman he swore to see dead. _'Talk about blowing hot and cold'_ he thought grimly. He let out a deep breath, unsure of what to say. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, each studying their hands intently.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The pale haired man smiled politely as he poured their tea. His unexpected guest was sitting across from him, looking decidedly unsure of himself for once. He could barely remember the last time he saw his kohai so distraught, but then, Byakuya Kuchiki was not one for allowing his emotions to seep past that solid wall he kept up at all times. Was it guilt that ate away at him? Jushiro had caught him violently grasping the throat of a defenseless prisoner. He had not seemed too flustered at the time, though. Ukitake decided to take the direct approach, eager to get to the heart of the matter.

"I assume you are here to speak with me about what happened earlier, is that correct?"

He studied the younger man as he sipped the tea. If he had reacted to the blunt question, he hid it well. His eyes were closed as he drank, using the movement to delay his response and conceal his feelings. The moment dragged on, the question hanging heavily in the air. The older man waited patiently for the younger to speak.

"Yes and no" he finally said, setting his cup down.

A white brow rose curiously. "There is something else you wish to speak to me about?"

Byakuya opened his mouth then closed it, frowning down at his cup. He wasn't sure where to begin. It was an uncomfortable topic and he was not eager to broach it. To make matters worse, he could feel the heat rising in his face. Him! Blushing! It was preposterous and yet that is exactly what occurred.

Across from the table, his senpai studied him, noting his behavior with a smile. "Why Bya-kun, the last time I saw that look on your face, you were about to tell me about meeting Hisana."

He watched and waited, seeing if he would get some response. Byakuya face bore telltale splotches of red. What he would have given for a camera right at this moment. Where was Kiyone when he needed her? She was always running around, trying to sneak pictures of the Captains for her little club. Of course, if he had done that, he would have never been trusted by Captain Kuchiki again.

"She is a beautiful creature, and a lovely woman by all accounts, including my own. There is no shame in being captivated by such a woman, Byakuya. You are a man. No matter how much you believe you've snuffed out your desires, you cannot wipe them away entirely."

"She has broken the laws of the Seireitei. She should be put to death for her crimes."

Jushiro snorted. Byakuya and his penchant for 'noble reasoning.' When would he learn to set that aside and follow his heart?

"Serrelle and her sister were both ignorant of those laws--" he began.

"Ignorance is no excuse." Byakuya interjected. "The laws are set in place for a reason. In defying these laws their lives have become forfeit."

His brief failure to control his emotions had passed, returning him to his normal apathetic state of being. Laws were something he was both familiar and comfortable with. They provided a blanket of safety, so to speak.

"I believe in this case, it should indeed be excused. Have you even once tried to look at it from their perspective?"

Byakuya's lips tightened in a thin line, answer enough for Jushiro.

"I thought not. From what Serrelle tells me, the rune stone she used should have brought her and her sibling to a familiar woodland area not far from their home. She said she entrusted it to a servant the night before to set their destination. The fact that they were cast completely out of their world and into ours by said stone is quite suspicious if you ask me."

He paused a moment, taking a sip of the soothing tea before continuing on.

"The two of them are apparently quite high ranking among their people. Serrelle believes that someone was trying to get them out of the way, though she could not fathom who. Deceit amongst her own kind seemed an impossible idea to her."

Byakuya scowled at him, his tea ignored. Jushiro heaved a sigh. His words were not getting through it seemed. _'Such a stubborn young man´_ he muttered inwardly.

"Why are you so eager to hate them? You seem to be searching for reasons, as if you need to justify it to yourself. Is it so difficult for you to believe they may not be as bad as you wish? Can your mind not accept that you have fallen for one of them? Can your heart? "

"How dare you say such a thing!" he hissed, hands curling into fists under the table. Byakuya's temper flared, oozing through the cracks that had formed in that dispassionate mask he hid behind

Unfazed, the older man met Byakuya's chilling glare with a patience formed from years of being around the haughty aristocrat. He watched this boy grow into a man. Trained him to use his zanpaktou, taught him kido. This was not the first temper tantrum he'd witnessed, though it certainly had been a while since he'd seen the last.

"I am a sickly man, but I am not blind, Byakuya. You did not just come here to speak with me about your actions earlier this day. You came to speak about the feelings you were developing for that young woman. You might have hoped or expected that I would discourage such a thing, but I refuse. It is high time you took an interest in your own personal happiness. Perhaps the reason for your earlier attack on her was a vain attempt at quelling your feelings for her."

Byakuya's jaw worked furiously as he struggled for words. "This is…unacceptable!" he said acidly, pushing himself up from the table.

Jushiro rose to stop him. "What is? That you are attracted to a woman or that woman?"

The younger man whirled away, turning his back on his senpai. "She is a prisoner" he responded flatly.

"And Hisana was a commoner" Jushiro retorted.

Byakuya froze, his back rigid. "I will not make the same mistake again" he said in a near whisper before leaving the room, haori and scarf trailing behind him.

* * *

****

**a/n -snickers- Bya-boo was bluuushing. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Btw…I believe I drew some inspiration from ArjetLuna's absolutely WONDERFUL story, Reborn. I highly recommend checking this story out, along with those by my master, WannaBeNinja as well as Angil. We've created a C2 entitled 'Crazy, Sexy & Red' that contains all of our stories, as well as many others pertaining to Hellsing, Bleach and Naruto. (focused on the characters we thought were sexy, crazy and/or red.) :D :D **

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! My sexy little proofreader is in bed and did not get a chance to look over this story yet. If you spot any flaws or typos lemme know ASAP via PM and I'll correct it. THANKS! Oh, and Angil. Get Alucard naked already! I'd like to see some skin before bedtime ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't own WoW. Myself, I am owned by WannaBeNinja. :) Tessah and Serrelle are my own personal minions. They do as I say! Reika Arakaki belongs to my Master, WannaBeNinja. She has been kind enough to allow this humble minion to borrow her character for special appearances in this story.

* * *

Well! I must say, a lap dance performed by  
a naked Red was certainly...fun ;)  
Thanks Angil for letting me have my way  
with him for a night. -cackles madly-

I have been way too impatient lately and haven't been  
allowing my hubby to proof. Poke me if you find errors plz k thx. :D  
I'm not scared of critiques! I like em.  
(so long as they are done in good taste, of course)

Don't forget to check out our new C2, staffed by myself,  
**WannaBeNinja** and **Angil**. Its entitled Crazy, Sexy & Red.  
See my bio for a link. :)

* * *

RECAP

_Byakuya's jaw worked furiously as he struggled for words. "This is…unacceptable!" he said acidly, pushing himself up from the table._

_Jushiro rose to stop him. "What is? That you are attracted to __a__ woman or __that__ woman?" _

_The younger man whirled away, turning his back on his senpai. "She is a prisoner" he responded flatly._

"_And Hisana was a commoner" Jushiro retorted. _

_Byakuya froze, his back rigid. "I will not make the same mistake again" he said in a near whisper before leaving the room, haori and scarf trailing behind him._

**Chapter 11**

_The following evening..._

Night had fallen and Serrelle was alone at last in her cell. The past forty eight hours had been long and stressful, to say the least. Her last visitor this evening had been particularly...disturbing. She shivered as she recalled that horrible man with the painted face, laughing as she tried to wrench her arm away from him. Captain Kuchiki had stopped him, of course. His sharp words and thinly veiled threats had sent the freakish man huffing, though he swore he would collect his 'samples' one way or another. That reminder was enough to make her shiver again.

Then there was that intimidating brute of a man. He was the largest male she had seen here yet, though he was actually around the same size as most Kaldorei men. It was his face that frightened her so. A deep scar ran down one side and a patch covered his eye on the other, but it was that merciless smile that shook her to the marrow. He had tried to goad her into a fight, making lewd comments about her and about her sister to rile her. His voice rumbled throughout the room every time he spoke. It was a struggle to not wince at both the volume and content of his speech. When she threatened to strike him for his reprehensible behavior, he'd only grinned maliciously. '_Don't threaten me with a good time baby'_ he'd said with a roaring laugh.

She was nearly in tears by the time a pretty young woman with a deep scar slashed across her face strode into the room. The big giant got quiet immediately, staring at the green eyed newcomer lustfully_._

"_Mmm, Rei-chan…I didn't see you there. Couldn't keep away from me could ya?" _he purred, causing the woman to scowl.

"_Hardly, you big oaf. I'm here to see the prisoner"_ she said, hands firmly placed on her hips.

She looked past him, seeing the distraught Serrelle for the first time. Her jaw dropped in shock_. "Well fuck me backwards" _she said once the shock wore off_. _

"_I'd be glad to" _Kenpachi said, moving over and placing a possessive hand on her shoulder_. _

Reika glared at him and knocked his hand away_ "Later, brute." _The big Captain smiled wickedly and licked his lips. He had every intention of holding her to it. Turning his toothy grin towards Serrelle, he waved_. "So long, ryoka woman. I'm off to hunt down your sister. Maybe she'll put up a good fight." _

Tears welled in her eyes as she dredged up the memory. She prayed the man never laid eyes on Tessah. How Lieutenant Arakaki put up with him was beyond her. The woman had seemed genuinely concerned for her plight. She too had been in somewhat of a similar situation before. The Commander-General had forced her to choose between becoming a soul reaper or being put to death. Obviously, she chose to become one of them. '_It was better than death, but not by much_' she told her.

Despite threats of violence, chilling suggestions of 'experiments' and implied peril to her sibling, Serrelle had kept her chin up. It was no easy task, mind you. If Reika Arakaki had not stepped in when she did, the baleful Kaldorei would have finally caved under the weight of her emotions. It had truly been a long and arduous day.

What hurt her the most, out of all she had been through today, was the cold behavior of her guardian. Sure, he had warned Captain Zaraki to keep his distance and placed himself between the two when the big man ignored him. He'd threatened and chased away Captain Kurotsuchi. He had even seemed a little possessive at the time, but that was the extent of it. He said not a word of what had occurred over during their meal the previous day and he certainly had made no move to touch her again. If anything, he looked at her as though she were a poisonous viper.

Laying on her side staring at the wall, she clenched her fist together. Men! That one she understood least of all. He'd left her more confused than ever. Her stomach grew tight as she reflected on the passionate embrace they had shared. He'd woken up something inside of her that she never knew existed. Her life was spent serving Elune and her people, and that had always been enough. Men had never been a factor. She'd passed through the ages without a mate to call her own. It wasn't so bad really. At least, that is what she had told herself. Tessah had been there for her any time she needed her, that was enough…right? _'Who am I trying to kid? How can I ever be happy with that life again?'_

Sighing, she squeezed her eyes shut and blinked away the tears. What was she going to do? Tessah was safe, for now. That brought some comfort, but her own fate was a tangled mess. Lieutenant Abarai had promised to try and free her, but would he succeed? She'd hoped that perhaps Captain Kuchiki had a change of heart after their kiss, but the venomous glare he gave her upon his return dashed such hopes. Opening her eyes, she stared at the wall again. '_At this rate, sleep will be a long time coming'_ she thought dismally.

A loud 'CLICK' echoed through the large chamber, breaking her from her reverie with a startled gasp. Lifting her head, she looked over towards the door curiously. Slowly it began to open. Her heart fluttered. '_He came back'_ she thought, pushing herself up on the bed. The big door took it's time sliding back, the anticipation killing her. _'Should I smile at him? No…far too obvious._' She resisted the urge to straighten her tousled hair.

The two guards that had been posted outside stepped into the room and she frowned. '_Why would they be coming in with him?'_ Her question was answered as they moved closer. They were indeed escorting a Captain, but it was the last one she wished to see. Dread washed through her, forming a ball of ice in the pit of her stomach.

"C-captain Kurotsuchi…what brings you here at this hour?" she asked timidly, unable to stop her voice from shaking. His parting words came back to haunt her '_I'll get my samples from her Kuchiki, one way or another!_' he had promised, stalking off angrily.

His laughter bounced off the walls, sending shivers down her spine."Ku ku ku…such silly questions. Since you are such a rare and unique specimen, I'll be gentle. Don't worry girl, this won't hurt too much. It won't kill you at least."

The guards advanced menacingly towards the bed and she scrambled to get away. _'Oh Goddess! I've got to get away from here!' _She thought as the panic building in her rose to catch in her throat. The sheets twisted around her legs, causing her to stumble and fall the rest of the way off the bed. The guards were almost on top of her now. Kicking herself free of the covers, she pushed herself up and tried to run. Too late. Big arms encircled her waist, lifting her off the ground. The other man grabbed her wrists as she struggled, flailing arms and legs about in sheer desperation. Fear overtook her mind and she cried out, flinging aside such petty ideas as honor and nobility. They would not save her now. It was survival that she clung to, self-preservation.

Her struggles were feeble, she knew, but it did not stop her from fighting against the two. That crazed laughter rebounded throughout the cell again as the painted Captain watched. It was always amusing to see the horror stricken antics of those soon to be his subjects. Nevertheless, such things would delay his tests. Movement, at least, would not be tolerated.

Flicking his wrist towards her, a small needle flew from his fingertips, embedding itself in her neck. The night elf's glowing blue eyes widened as she felt her body growing numb, and yet, she still felt the pain of the needle. The pain of the rough handling of her captors. How was that even possible?

Mayuri giggled at the bewildered look on her face. "Are you impressed? That is my latest poison, similar to one I used on that pesky Quincy boy. Only it is much stronger than before. From the neck down, you won't be able to move a muscle. However, you will be completely aware of every last wound inflicted. More so actually. This new strain increases the sensitivity of your nerves. Isn't that positively delightful?" He spoke with that eerie, skeletal grin plastered across his face, as though he was both proud and impressed with his ingenuity.

A chilling scream ripped through the tower, into the night. Outside the thick seki-seki walls, sleeping birds awoke, the sudden noise putting them to flight.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Inside his darkened room, Renji lay, sprawled across the futon. After the last two sleepless nights and the long, tedious day he had, it had taken only moments for him to fall into a deep sleep. His long red hair was tied back in a loose braid, curled around his neck. Loud snores broke the silence of the room on occasion. Idly, his hand scratched at his lower abdomen.

A flutter of wings announced a visitor at the window, but did not stir him from his slumber. A little creature hopped down into the room, making its way over to the rumbling figure. The bird pecked lightly at his wrist once it was close enough. With a grumble, he shifted his arm, making the poor creature jump back to avoid being struck. It tried again, getting much the same result. Ruffling its feathers in vexation, the little bird shook itself after narrowly avoiding being hit. Not to be deterred, it clambered its way onto his chest.

Again, it pecked lightly in a vain attempt to rouse the slumbering male. Renji's hand scratched at the area and he muttered something incoherent, but did not wake. The bird cocked its head to the side. Slowly, it waddled up his body, sliding down his shoulder and stopping beside his ear.

"CAW!"

With a startled gasp, Renji leapt up, looking around the room wildly. Movement on the floor caught his eyes and they widened in surprise. A small blackbird was standing there, its beady eyes watching him.

"You!" he pointed angrily.

In response, the bird flew up to his window and stretched his wings with a squawk. Growling, Renji flopped back down on his bed, irritated at being so rudely awoken. The bird screeched insistently, hopping up and down on the sill.

"Will you shut the hell up?!"

Again the bird squawked at him, shaking its feathers. Groaning, Renji threw himself back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. That did not sit well with his feathered friend. The small fowl jumped down from the window once again. Landing near his feet, it reached out and bit down on his small toe. Yelping, Renji sat back up, flinging his pillow at the unsuspecting creature. His aim was terrible, fortunately for the blackbird.

Screeching, the bird went to the window again, turning around and looking at him. Renji smacked himself on the forehead, dragging his hand slowly down his face.

"What do you want?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"CAW!"

Opening one eye, he peered through his fingers at his noisy guest. "You tryin to tell me something?"

The bird bobbed its head up and down. His jaw dropped. "Tessah?" he asked shyly. '_Gods, I will feel like a total idiot if that's her…'_ The bird made a strange guttural noise and stuck its head underneath one wing.

"Okay, not Tessah. A friend of Tessah's maybe?"

The little bird pulled its head out and cawed again. It dawned on him that this bird was sent in her stead, meaning something must have happened.

"Is something wrong?!"

The blackbird bobbed its head again, flapping its wings.

"Shit shit shit" he cursed, jumping back out of bed and grabbing his sword. Not even bothering to dress, he went to the window in only his sleeping yukata.

"Lead on little guy"

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Staring out into the garden, Byakuya sipped his tea quietly. It was nearing midnight, but he was not ready to retire for the night. How could he sleep when every time he closed his eyes, he saw those pouty lips of hers? Those passion glazed eyes peering up at him expectantly. If he wasn't seeing that, it was the doleful expression she held when he saw her last. He was hurting her, he knew. He knew, and he tried not to care. At that, he was a complete failure.

Sighing, he gazed into the night sky, praying for answers to questions he dared not ask. There was only a thin sliver of the moon showing, the crescent shape serving as yet another reminder of her. Sighing again, he stared down into his cup dejectedly. He could not get her off his mind. She incensed him. Such power she had over him, controlling his heart without even trying.

He wanted to hate her for what she had done. He intended on it. Perhaps, if he remained cold towards her, she would come to hate him. Unfortunately, he'd already tried that route and failed. She had certainly been frightened of him after the attack, and yet she allowed him to kiss her, encouraged it even!

The thought of those sweet lips pressed to his nearly made him moan aloud. He had never desired any woman the way he did her. Even Hisana. Oh, he loved her more than life itself, but even she had not brought about this…hunger. There was more to it an animalistic need though, he wanted to make her his, always. Just like Hisana had not been. Her heart never truly belonged to him. The reminder brought about a painful ache he'd just as soon discard. He'd always hoped she would return his love, but it was not meant to be.

As unpleasant as thoughts of Hisana could be, they had taken his mind off of Serrelle for the time being. Glancing back upward at the sky, he watched a small flock of birds fly overhead and frowned. They should have been asleep at this hour. Something must have disturbed them greatly to put them to flight so late in the evening.

So focused on the birds, he almost failed to notice the subtly masked spiritual pressure moving his way. His brow twitched when one of the Kuchiki secret guards materialized before him. '_It had better be important to disturb me at this hour._'

"Sir" the man said, kneeling before his master. "As you requested, I have come to inform you of anyone moving towards the Senzaikyu."

"How many?"

"Just one, sir"

"Who?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sir"

Panic gripped his throat tightly at mention of that name. He stood hastily, staring down at the darkly clothed man. Flicking his wrist in dismissal, the man vanished, fading into the shadows. Quickly, he walked back into his room, throwing on his haori and picking up his zanpaktou. He did not wish to waste time by stopping to lace on waraji, so he left, wearing only tabi socks on his feet.

No matter how much he hated her for invading his mind and stirring up his heart, he would never wish something as awful as that upon her. The company of Captain Kurotsuchi only meant one thing. Byakuya only hoped he could arrive in time to spare her the pain associated with being a subject of interest to the mad scientist.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Into the night he ran, grumbling to himself about leaving the house barefoot, again. Just ahead of him the blackbird flew, gliding on the wind. It made no attempts to conceal itself, or allow him to do so. '_This had better be damn important, making me run after this bird in the open. If someone sees me I'm going to have some serious explaining to do.'_

They reached a wide stairway that brought back a flood of memories to him. Renji had battled Ichigo Kurosaki below these very steps once. He lost, much to his chagrin. It helped make him stronger though, into the man he was today. Using shunpo, he took the steps in one great leap, appearing at the top with a grin. The bird had to catch up to him now. It gave him a scolding 'caw' as it flew past, wings beating furiously.

With a chuckle, he set to following the little bird again, wishing that it would move faster. It was bringing him deeper into the Seireitei and further away from the cave Tessah was safely stashed away in. He hoped she was at least. If they kept on going this way, it could only mean one thing…

"Hey bird! Are we going to the big white tower? One caw for no, two for yes."

He realized how ridiculous it sounded, but if it worked it would save him some time. He waited expectantly for a response, the bird had not slowed. After a moment it squawked, twice, in succession. Moving along side the animal rapidly, he turned his head to look at it.

"You can tell her I'm taking care of it then" he said before speeding ahead. With a tilt of its wings, the bird caught a current of air and glided upwards and away.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

As things currently stood, Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the more skilled members of Gotei 13 when it came to using shunpo. He used it to its fullest now, accelerating towards the Senzaikyu as if his feet had wings. Fears flitted in and out of his mind in droves. The possibilities, the horrid things that Kurotsuchi could and would do to the young woman if given enough time. That man did not look at others as people, only test subjects. They were things...disposable and unimportant once he had gleaned everything he could from them. Visions of his celestial maiden being tortured and eventually killed by the madman fueled his rage. _'How dare he!_'

Byakuya's thoughts surrounded him like a cocoon, blocking out all else. In coming upon an intersection, he nearly collided with his subordinate he was so distraught. Using the utsusemi technique, he flashed around the other man, leaving an afterimage in his wake.

"Captain!" the flame haired man sputtered, staring at the after image a moment before whirling to find the man standing behind him.

"Come" he ordered. He had no intentions of stopping to chat. Not when Serrelle's life was in danger. His subordinate nodded and followed quickly along side him, hurrying to maintain the rapid clip set by his Captain.

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Byakuya noted Renji's state of disarray. He was wearing his sleeping yukata half open, holding his sword in one hand and he was minus any footwear. Clearly he had left his apartments in a hurry, but how could he have known? It was highly unlikely that he'd placed sentries outside the tower as Byakuya had. And yet, here he was. Quite obviously he was trying to reach the Senzaikyu, knowing something was not right.

The younger man was having difficulty keeping up, quickly falling behind and causing Byakuya to decrease his speed.

"Sir" he huffed "don't slow down for me. Go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Grateful, he gave his adjutant a sharp nod and increased his celerity once again. Renji was not a slow man by any means, but he could not keep up the frantic pace for long.

Onward Byakuya flew, the enormous white tower of the Senzaikyu now coming into view. He leapt upwards, cutting through the buildings, over walls and rooftops at blinding speed.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Sweat beaded her face and her breaths came in short gasps. It was getting difficult for her to breathe. A cloth gag cut into the corners of her mouth and muffled her cries. It did not stop her from howling, no more than the rope cutting into her body ceased her vain attempts of struggle. Every second ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. Her back ached from his last 'specimen retrieval.' It had been the worst yet.

Tears streamed down her face and her body spasmed, despite the drug, as he'd drilled into her, muttering about how the spine always held such interesting information. She'd screamed until she was hoarse, her throat raw. It felt like her lungs would collapse at any moment. When the pain became too much, she fled, escaping into unconsciousness.

He woke her with a rough slap, irritated that she would have passed out so easily. "Can't have you sleeping through this, now can I?" he said with a toothy grin.

Her terrified wail was stifled by the gag. She tried to jerk her body, fighting against the poison and bonds that held her immobile. It was a fruitless attempt, she knew. Not only was she paralyzed from the neck down, but the two guards had been most thorough when binding her. Her ankles were strapped to the front legs of the chair, her hands to the back rest. Additional ropes wrapped around her upper and middle torso, holding her firmly against the wooden seat. Had she not been paralyzed, her efforts would have still been futile.

Lifting her head weakly, she looked for the guards now. They were standing a short distance behind the sinister Kurotsuchi, waiting impatiently from the look of it. Neither seemed to approve of what was being done, but they were not about to stop it either.

Mayuri was fiddling with a vial, preparing to inject her with an experimental drug, when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure drawing near. '_Dear me, it seems I've run out of time already. Now how is that? Tsk tsk_'

"Alright gentlemen, I'm finished with her for now. As promised, she's all yours." He said in a suspiciously polite voice, already walking towards the door. He tossed them a backwards wave and vanished.

Serrelle sighed when she heard he was leaving. She allowed her body relaxed a bit, the torture was over. She hadn't even heard the last of it, she was so relieved to be free of him. The guards moved towards her now and she looked up expectantly. They were smiling down at her now, a dangerous gleam in their eyes. Her breath froze in her lungs, her lips paused a breath before speaking out. It was the same look she had seen on Captain Zaraki's face when he had stared at Lieutenant Arakaki…only much worse.

* * *

**a/n: welllll? How joo like? I bet my Master is screaming already...I let out an evil cackle before when she said to keep Mayuri away from Serrelle. It was already written :) Plus, how could I resist exploring the insanity that is Kurotsuchi? Reviews please k thx! I'm gonna go fiddle with another vampire one-shot. mwahahaha Damn you Angil, getting me hooked on your vampire crack! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't own WoW. Myself, I am owned by WannaBeNinja. :) Tessah and Serrelle are my own personal minions. They do as I say! Reika Arakaki belongs to my Master, WannaBeNinja. She has been kind enough to allow this humble minion to borrow her character for special appearances in this story.

* * *

Special dedication of this chapter goes to my master,  
the one and only **WannaBeNinja**!! BOW TO HER!  
And read her stories -nods- My Sanity is basically  
some of the many strange conversations we have, but in  
the world of Bleach. WOOTNESS!

This chapter also comes with a recommendation of  
reading **ArjetLuna**'s story Reborn. The chapter posted  
today was HOT HOT HOT! OMG The story itself is just freakin  
awesome! It just sucks you right in.

Again...my husband has yet to proof this one. He'll get around to it  
tomorrow mebbie. Same as always, if you spot an error LEMME KNOW!  
Not telling me is like letting me walk around all day with lettuce in my teeth  
or something. (That HAS happened too and it SUCKED)

* * *

RECAP

**Mayuri was fiddling with a vial, preparing to inject her with an experimental drug, when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure drawing near. '_Dear me, it seems I've run out of time already. Now how is that? Tsk tsk_'**

"**Alright gentlemen, I'm finished with her for now. As promised, she's all yours." He said in a suspiciously polite voice, already walking towards the door. He tossed them a backwards wave and vanished.**

**Serrelle sighed when she heard he was leaving. She allowed her body relaxed a bit, the torture was over. She hadn't even heard the last of it; she was so relieved to be free of him. The guards moved towards her now and she looked up expectantly. They were smiling down at her now, a dangerous gleam in their eyes. Her breath froze in her lungs, her lips paused a breath before speaking out. It was the same look she had seen on Captain Zaraki's face when he had stared at Lieutenant Arakaki…only much worse.**

**Chapter 12**

The flimsy silk of her dress tore with a loud rip as it was pulled roughly away from her. She gasped as the air hit her bare flesh, causing her skin to prickle. Her arms tried to cover her exposed chest automatically. She moaned when she remembered she could not. Hot tears poured down her cheeks again, her head shaking from side to side. She tried to hang her head to hide her shame, only to have it jerked up roughly.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" the man said to his companion. His friend snickered in response, tugging at the silken loincloth that still covered her.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Byakuya was almost to the Senzaikyu when he felt Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure moving away. He paused, debating to follow the other man or to continue to the cell. He could have taken her with him, though it seemed doubtful. It would have served no purpose, him sneaking around in the night, if he meant to steal her away so blatantly. His gut told him she was still there. Mayuri must have sensed him coming and fled. He only hoped she was unharmed.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Trailing behind Byakuya, Renji pushed forward. He felt an ominous reiatsu fleeing the Senzaikyu and he was sure his Captain had felt it too.

"Kurotsuchi, you bastard" he cursed.

The next time some bird starts pecking at him like that, he swore he would listen. '_Tessah will never forgive me if that freak hurt her sister. Oh gods I hope she's okay. Faster feet! Faster!' _His speed picked up after some mental urging, but his legs were starting to burn. He didn't think he'd ever run this fast before. It still wasn't fast enough.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

They were arguing over who would go first, laughing about the ways they would violate her. Bile rose in her throat as she listened. She tried again to rise off the chair, but her body was completely unresponsive. It was no use.

One of the guards heard her strained grunt and leaned in towards her, holding his face close. Her nose wrinkled automatically at the smell of his sour breath.

"Don't be in such a rush baby, I'll be with you soon enough."

"Let's flip a coin, heads you first. Tails, I go first." The other one rumbled, his voice booming through the cell. The more excited he got, the louder he spoke.

"Fine, but keep it down asshole."

"Che. No one is going to hear anything. You could take that gag off her and let her scream. There aren't any barracks, bars or residences anywhere close enough to hear."

The other man just 'hmphed' flipping the coin into the air. He caught it on its downward arc, slapping it down on top of his hand.

"Damnit. Tails."

The loud man grinned happily, walking over to their captive. Jerking the cloth down, he pulled the gag free. "Go ahead. Scream. I'll turn me on."

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

He was almost to the expansive bridge that connected to the top of the Senzaikyu when he began to doubt himself. What if Mayuri had taken her with him after all? Renji was following close behind him and he could check the cell for her. Doubts plaguing him, he turned to follow Kurotsuchi.

A piercing scream reached his ears just as he was turning. It was his name. She was screaming for him, calling out his name... Fear gripped him, closing tightly around his throat. Mayuri was gone, but Serrelle was not out of danger. He spun, turning back the way he was originally heading. He reached the bridge in seconds. There was a faint spiritual pressure ahead. '_One of the guards'_ he thought as he charged ahead. Growing closer, he could see one man standing in front of the open door, keeping watch.

He gave the man little time to react as he approached, vanishing from sight halfway across the wide expanse. He reappeared directly in front of the man, elbow catching the guard square in the throat. Byakuya never even slowed as the blow landed, flinging the other man inside the cell.

"Byakuya!!"

Serrelle screamed his name again when she saw him, her voice choked with relief. The man who had been assaulting her held his hands up in surrender. He cowered as the Captain drew near, sweat pouring down his face as he watched the man finger the hilt of his sword.

"C-captain…" he stammered.

Byakuya's hand wrapped entirely around the hilt, placing his other hand on the scabbard, thumb pushing the blade free an inch.

"Captain Kuchiki!" yelled Renji as he slid into the room, out of breath.

He knew if the other man drew his sword, he would be committing a first-class offense and thereby breaking the law. He could see the decision warring on his superiors face. The killing intent would have filled the room had spiritual pressure not been sealed away in this chamber.

"I will not sully my sword with the likes of you" Byakuya said after an agonizingly long moment, taking his hand away from his sword.

Renji seized the opportunity and rushed in. Striking the other man at the back of his neck, dropping him instantly. Byakuya barely gave him a nod before stripping off his haori and using it to cover Serrelle.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"I…thought…you'd never…come" she said between sobs.

He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. It pained him to see her this way. His innocent little doll, broken. If they had stolen her virtue he would kill them, laws be damned. Renji cleared his throat, pulling him away from her face. The redhead had tossed the first man over his shoulder and was holding the other by the scruff.

"I'm going to drop these two off in a cell and see about a replacement guard."

Byakuya nodded and his Lieutenant began to move away. He had only gotten a few feet before the other man spoke.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Renji stopped, not bothering to turn around. He already knew what the man was going to say and he had the same thing in mind.

"Select the new guards personally."

"Way ahead of you on that" he said, walking out and dragging the man's body behind him.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Cutting away the ropes, he pulled her free and lifted her, holding her tightly to his body. She winced and let out a sharp cry when his hand brushed over the wound on her back. Frowning, he walked behind her and saw dried blood surrounding a small puncture on her spine, just above her shoulder blades.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. Lifting her, he held her gently in his arms, carrying her out of the tower.

"That horrible man, the one with the painted face." She whispered as they walked, wishing she could actually grip the haori that covered her. It was already in danger of falling off.

Byakuya stopped just outside the Senzaikyu and set her feet on the ground. They gave way immediately, forcing him to catch her before she fell. Holding her tightly to him, he peered down into her frightened eyes.

"Serrelle…" he began. It dawned on him that she had not moved on her own once since he arrived. He was supporting her weight entirely.

She was weeping again. "Kuro-kurotsuchi….he…he paralyzed me, but…I can still feel…EVERYTHING!"

The last word she wailed loudly. The experience was still all too fresh in her mind. The pain, the never ending torment that had been inflicted while holding her completely helpless. Cut off from Elune, she couldn't even heal herself. Had Tessah been here, she could have at least cured the poison. It was still coursing through her veins.

Eyes softening, he lowered her to the ground, turning her slightly to examine the wound on her back. It looked deep, a quarter inch wide hole burrowed directly into the spine. It made him burn with rage almost as much as it made him want to hold her and soothe her aches away.

"I'm going to heal this for you." He spoke quietly, already using kido to close the wound. His voice was tight, desperately trying to mask his rage, his pain. "Is this the only place you are hurt?"

Whimpering, she shook her head, looking down at her exposed left arm. It was riddled with needle marks on the inside of her elbow. Rage welled up inside him again. Kurotsuchi had overstepped himself. It was a grave mistake. He would see to it that the man did not escape punishment as he was so prone to do. It was not the first time he had disobeyed orders. If he had anything to do with it, it would certainly be the last.

Byakuya tried to ignore that other voice in his mind that was shouting, demanding to be heard. '_She is MINE. How dare he, how dare ANYONE touch what is mine?!_' He was heavily considering having the two guards quietly disposed of. Kurotsuchi, he would have to take formal routes. The guards…it was tempting. He wanted them gone, dead for even thinking of touching her.

Turning her, he cradled her head in one arm and began to heal those wounds as well. Watery blue eyes stared up at him, quietly observing his expression. Pretending he could not feel them watching so closely, he tried to draw her attention away from him.

"Those guards, did they hurt you?" he asked, dreading her answer. He was not certain he had arrived in time. Her eyes fell, seeking escape from that piercing, smoky gaze.

With his gentle prodding, she turned her face back to him, shame now mirrored in those glowing pools. "No…I mean…" A blush rose in her cheeks. "Other than humiliating me…no"

Slowly he let out the breath he had been holding. Her innocence had not been compromised. The worst of the damage was already healed away thanks to his kido.

"Thank you" she whispered shyly, peeking at him through lidded eyes.

He lifted her off up again, returning to the cell. He was trying to form a response when she leaned her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck lightly. It made him aware of his arms and hands across her bare skin, the haori providing covering only her chest and part of her legs and just barely at that.

Placing her body atop the small bed, he studiously tried to avoid looking at her barely concealed flesh. "Perhaps I should put the haori on you" he said quietly, staring at the western bed as though it was his first time seeing it.

Serrelle's jaw twitched in response. He was trying to help, she knew, but she had no desire to be seen unclothed again. It had been a mortifying experience. Never before had she felt so degraded. It was not a feeling she wished to undergo once more.

"I will keep my eyes closed, if that would ease your discomfort."

Dark, full lips trembled into a smile. The man was truly not as uncaring as he wished everyone to think. Nodding, she silently agreed to his proposal. It would help. She'd been shamed enough this night; she did not need further scrutiny, even if it was from him. _'You didn't seem to mind the idea when you were kissing him the other day…_' whispered a voice inside her head. Already she could feel her cheeks heating from the thought. It was true, which embarrassed her further.

As promised, Byakuya closed his eyes, though not before he caught the verecund blush that darkened the skin on her cheeks. It was no easy task, he realized, as he fumbled with supporting her body in one arm and attempting to maneuver the haori coat in the other. When the side of his hand brushed against her bare stomach, he both heard and felt her sharp intake of breath. A small frown formed on his face. Did she believe he'd done that on purpose? Did she doubt his honor? Or was she perhaps still reeling from the trauma?

Prickles formed across her skin, radiating outward from where Byakuya's hand had lightly touched her. It had reminded her of his fondling before. The way his hands had moved across the thin silk of her dress, caressing her. It brought a sigh of pleasure from her lips before she could stop it. Looking warily at him, she watched is frown deepen, his brows furrowed in what she assumed was confusion.

Shifting her to his other arm, he pulled the haori over her back, hooking it on her shoulder while he floundered about, searching for her arm. _'Why did she sigh like that? Is she angry with me?_' The tightly shut lids twitched. He would have liked to look upon her countenance at this very moment. Of course, his mind chose to torment him with the possibilities of gazing upon things other than that lovely face of hers. Tightening his face, he managed a surprisingly good glare for someone who held their eyes closed.

Serrelle did not miss the angry look on his face, though she mistakenly thought it was directed at her. '_Oh goddess he knows!'_ the panicked thought danced through her mind. _'He knows, and he is angry with me!_' Her brain commanded her body to move, to pull away, but it was still having none of it. The drug was fading at least. She was still rendered immobile, but a tingling sensation was beginning to form in her arms and legs. As though they had been asleep and were only now awakening. In her haste to explain herself, she blurted out an apology.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that, it reminded me of…of…" she stuttered, searching for a tactful way to say it. "It made me think of the other day, and…I didn't mean to! It's just that when you touched me…I…"

Her words died out when she looked back at his face and saw him staring into her own. Her heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes. It did not seem to be anger, but she was unable to place an accurate description on it. It was not a look she'd seen before, from anyone.

"You are not…upset?" Her unexpected apology had thrown him off track, forgetting himself enough to open the eyes he'd just promised to keep closed.

Her cheeks grew dark as the blood rushed to her face. "Well, no…I daresay I relished it. It's all I've been able to think about these past two days…"

Byakuya's jaw grew slack in response to her confession. He'd read her all wrong, he hadn't even understood what her apology had been in reference to. She…relished his touch? She'd thought of nothing but it since then? It seemed he was not the only one plagued by it. Her lips had been so soft…

Taking a quick peek up at him, she saw the dark eyes had softened, along with the rest of his face. They held a faraway look to them now. Much like the expression he had that day, that moment. A tingling sensation spiraled repeatedly in her stomach. They were so close now, dangerously close. A new heat began to build, centering between her thighs. The spark flickered, growing as his hand reached up and cupped her cheek. The odd feeling in her stomach ran amok, electrifying the very blood that coursed wildly through her veins. It was getting stronger as he was coming closer…'_so close_'…

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Landing on her outstretched finger, the little bird relayed the recent events to a graceful figure. Tessah was sitting atop a rock above the waterfall, staring out into the night. Worry nagged at her and it grew the more she learned. She was glad she had the foresight to leave the little one to watch over her sister when she could not be there herself.

When the little bird told her of its difficulties waking Renji she let out a sharp bark of laughter. Startled, the bird ruffled its feathers and scolded her with a myriad of tiny chirps.

"Oh, don't be angry my friend. I should have told him to expect you. I appreciate your troubles, may Elune watch over you and Cenarius shelter your path."

The blackbird blinked, cocking its head to the side for a moment before taking flight. He would return to his post, along with his friends, keeping watch over her dear sister. Renji should have arrived in her cell by now. Elune send that she was alright. She would strip his hide if harm had come to Serrelle because he wasted time arguing with her messenger.

Picking up the staff she had recently crafted, she rose from her seat. Entering the Seireitei was dangerous for her, but it was risk she was willing to take. She doubted Renji would be stopping by to fill her in. She would just have to take matters into her own hands.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

His knuckles were starting to ache, covered in the blood of one Koji Namikawa, a non-seated officer of Squad 12. One of Kurotsuchi's henchmen as he liked to think. This was the man who had been seconds away from raping an innocent woman. His friend was lying in the cell beside him with a crushed windpipe. The man needed medical attention, but Renji was in no hurry to provide it.

"Please! I've told you everything that I know" pleaded Namikawa, his hands clasped together.

The back of Renji's hand connected with the man's face, jerking it to the side. "Whiny little bitch" he muttered.

Koji began to sob loudly "Kurotsuchi-taichou gave us permission…he said it was okay--"

He cut off as the wind was knocked out of him. Renji's knee now firmly planted in the man's stomach.

"Since when is it okay to rape someone?! You're just as twisted as Kurotsuchi, you sick fuck" he said, dropping his elbow on the man's spine as he fell forward.

Namikawa fell to the floor in a bloody heap, gasping for air. Renji made a sound of disgust and left him there. He slammed the cell door shut on his way out, stopping to speak to the guard on duty.

"Send someone from Squad 4 over here to take care of their wounds. Tell 'em to take their time about it."

The guard nodded, a smirk on his face. He was a member of Squad 11, violence was amusing to him, in fact, he might just have a little fun with the prisoners himself. He also held a tremendous amount of respect for Lieutenant Abarai, who had been a member of Squad 11 just a few years back. He'd make certain Squad 4 did not receive that message for a little while longer.

Renji wiped the blood off his hands onto his yukata. It was ruined already; Namikawa had managed to bleed all over it. Grumbling to himself, he stepped back out into the night. Now it was time to find replacements for the Senzaikyu. He knew just who to go to.

* * *

**a/n**: **Can I get some reviews? Puh-lease?! I'm starting to think you people hate me. This story has been around 3 weeks exactly and has 1069 hits (as of right now) and yet the only reviewers are my two wonderful friends WannaBe and Angil. WHATS THE DEAL YA'LL?? I don't think I suck...you people make me wonder though! A simple 'I liked it' would take like two seconds...Anon reviews are enabled too!! -cries- I need some love!! -buries herself in Bya's haori- oooh...soft...mmmmm**

**On another note...I'm on like...cup 7 of sake. So yeah...if there are typos...now you know why. HAHAHAHAH Iz also 5:30 in the AM. My vision is blurry for more than one reason -nods-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't own WoW. Myself, I am owned by WannaBeNinja. :) Tessah and Serrelle are my own personal minions. They do as I say! Reika Arakaki belongs to my Master, WannaBeNinja. She has been kind enough to allow this humble minion to borrow her character for special appearances in this story.

* * *

**CHILDREN UNDER 18! AVERT THINE EYES!**

For the rest of my fellow perverts...eat it up! ;) Just gimmie a review kay?  
Review anon, I don't care, just review!!  
After all, I feel horridly unloved when I don't get reviews.

Course, I always know I'll get some love from **WannaBe** and **Angil**,  
that's no excuse for the rest of you people. Be you closet pervs or openly  
twisted like myself and my Master. REVIEW!

Oh yes, many, many additional thanks to my Master,  
**WannaBeNinja**, for previewing the story before hand! Much appreciated!!

Also...there is a lot of moving between perspectives on Serrelle and Byakuya.  
I don't like that one person PoV BS. I want ya to know what they are both thinking, when  
they think it. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion, lemme know if it does (or doesn't).

:

A seperate warning...if you want like turn you on kinda pervness, go back to chapter 6. This is  
a rather dark chapter. Just thought I should add a warning up here. You may very well  
hate me after this one, but I shall make it up in future chapters. Have no fear.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers, ya'll help motivate me to write more! **

Korraganitar the NightShadow

muffin eating jackel

espereto

angil - hope you enjoy this and it makes you all giggly to see the update in your inbox when you wake up!

WannaBeNinja - always thanks to my Master!!

Alie

* * *

RECAP:

"_Send someone from Squad 4 over here to take care of their wounds. Tell 'em to take their time about it."_

_The guard nodded, a smirk on his face. He was a member of Squad 11, violence was amusing to him, in fact, he might just have a little fun with the prisoners himself. He also held a tremendous amount of respect for Lieutenant Abarai, who had been a member of Squad 11 just a few years back. He'd make certain Squad 4 did not receive that message for a little while longer._

_Renji wiped the blood off his hands onto his yukata. It was ruined already; Namikawa had managed to bleed all over it. Grumbling to himself, he stepped back out into the night. Now it was time to find replacements for the Senzaikyu. He knew just who to go to._

**Chapter 13**

Serrelle's heart thumped against her chest at an ever increasing pace. The very air around her seemed to thicken, making it harder to breathe. They were sitting so close, and yet, it was not enough. At the same time, it was almost too much. Despite how badly she wished to close the gap, the thought of it shook her for reasons she could not yet define. Fortunately, her own body spared her from choice, as it was still not truly mobile. Like a moth to a flame, she sat frozen in place, staring at him. Her eyes wide, she was both entranced and frightened all at once, and she could not resist the pull.

The look on her face tugged at him as well, testing his resolve and ultimately shredding what little of it was left. Experimentally, Byakuya reached out and traced the curvature of her lips with his fingertips. They seemed to just be crying out for his attention, enticing him. Letting out a heady sigh, her eyes closed moments after the smooth skin of his finger reached the softness of her lips. He felt her body relax slightly under his ministrations, trusting him. He leaned down, wanting nothing more than to taste those sweet lips, to kiss away her sorrows. With one simple movement he could bring comfort and pleasure to them both.

Very little separated the two when he caught himself, logic kicking back in and alerting him to just what he was about to do. The consequences of it had somehow slipped his mind, and here he was, a hairs breadth away from kissing her again. There was no real harm in that alone, but what those kisses would do to him, what they had done to him before…he could not allow it. He would not allow it.

With a hiss he pushed himself back, disentangling her from his arms roughly. Serrelle's eyes snapped open, staring up at him, into him. The pained expression tore at his heart viciously. He could not seem to stop himself from hurting her, one way or another. _'Damned if I do and damned if I don't._'

"What is…" she began.

"I must go now." He said, cutting her off with a harsh tone.

'_Hate me. I want you to hate me.'_

"Forget everything that has occurred between us that has fooled you into thinking my company would be…desirable. It cannot be. There is no sense in fostering any amorous feelings towards one another when it simply cannot be. If you wish to feel something for me, then feel hatred, loathing. Despise me for my callous treatment of you. Curse me with your dying breath."

Panic welled up inside her. '_Why? Why is he doing this?'_

"Please don't leave" she said in a strained voice, unable to think of anything else to say.

None of it made sense. Why would he say such things? She had never truly held any hatred for him. His actions had hurt, confused and frustrated her, but hatred was never among the myriad of emotions he stirred up. Even against her mortal enemies, the Horde, she could not feel hatred. Pity, sorrow, and a vain hope that things would change, but never something as powerful as hatred. It was not something that was in her.

Her hands twitched as she tried to pull at his shihakusho, eyes wide and pleading. The feeling had returned to her nerves somewhat, leaving a painful tingling all across her body. Even so, they did not want to obey her commands to grab hold of the man and never let him go.

After what happened tonight, who could blame her? She'd just survived a particularly violent encounter in a place she should have been safe. Within the cold walls of the Senzaikyu, she was powerless to defend herself should someone else attack her. And now this, this soul wrenching blow. How could he leave her like this? And on such a note.

"Lieutenant Abarai is currently hand picking new guards that will remain outside; they will not repeat the mistakes of their predecessors."

Byakuya highly doubted Kurotsuchi would be foolish enough to return, though he would not put it past him. He wasn't sure what made him say that to her, but he felt the strange urge to assure her that she would be just fine without his presence. He almost wished he could receive such assurances of how he would feel without hers.

The words rang hollow in her ears. It wasn't the guards she was worried about now. She trusted Renji's judgment. What if that man came back? What then? That face would give her nightmares for years to come, she just knew it. How could she even sleep after this traumatic night? However, Byakuya's blunt words, meant to dissuade her, now barreled over her concerns for her own well being.

Looking into those glowing eyes, he could see the questions in them. They looked on the verge tears as well. She did not bother trying to mask her fear. She'd stopped trying to keep up her tough attitude altogether. Those eyes…he could look into them no more.

Wanting to avoid that tortured expression on her face, he let his own eyes wander away from her face. He realized now that he'd dropped her so abruptly on the bed, he'd forgotten that he had been in the middle of covering her. The haori was providing some cover for her slim figure, but not nearly enough. It was too large for her to begin with, but it remained open, barely shielding her breasts and leaving her exposed from the stomach down. She was breathtaking, even in her sorrow. He wondered if she even realized it.

"Please" she whispered again.

It tugged at him, at something deep within. He couldn't explain why, but he was beyond compelled to stay, but for all the wrong reasons. Looking at her now, he felt like he would have sold his very soul if it meant being with her.

He hated it. She'd made him so weak, twisted his ideals, and made him actually want to break all the rules just for her. He could not even gather his thoughts properly while she pervaded his mind. He wanted to break her, crush her soul along with all her feelings for him. And on the same hand, he wanted to gather her up in his arms and protect her from everything, including himself.

He hung his head back, staring up at the ceiling high above his head. His hands hung limply at his sides. They were nearly twitching to reach out and hold her. To put that lovely face in his hands, trace it with his fingers. At least, that is what he had a mind to do earlier. The anger welling in him began to mix with pure lust, providing a dark undercurrent to his thoughts, corrupting them.

Indecision plagued him. She could see it, could almost feel it. He was balanced on a razor's edge, unable to decide which route to take. '_Don't leave me alone here!_' she screamed inside in her mind, willing him to stay. '_If I could only get him to look at me…_' she thought, straining to reach out to him. Reaching out laggardly, her body finally obeyed her, grasping tightly onto one of his hands and causing his gaze to be jerked back downwards at her.

She gasped in surprise when her eyes meet his. Something burned in them now, an ominous light she had not seen before. Nervously she licked her lips. She had what she wanted, his attention. Only now, she had no clue what to do with it. From that look, she wasn't certain she wanted it anymore.

The compulsion was back, beckoning to him seductively. Watching her lick her lips as he turned to look at her only intensified it. She was doing it again, breaking apart his resolution, bending him to her will. Rage boiled up, cold despite the heat it seemed to bring. Somehow, she must have seen it, seen past that protective mask that hid his emotions so well. Till now. '_This woman is a weakness. Just by being, she reduces me to a victim of my own wants and desires, allowing them to run rampant._'

Logic told him to leave, get away from her as quickly as possible. Lust clawed at him, a torrential wave that threatened to crash down and destroy all resistance. It awoke bestial urges he'd never known before, adding to the resounding cry that drove him forward, back to such an innocent devil.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Hisagi grunted in his sleep, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and trying to ignore the foot in his ribs. "Go 'way" he mumbled.

"Wake up you lazy bastard."

The covers were pulled up higher, covering his head. "Don' wanna. Go 'way"

Renji gave his friend another nudge, harder this time. "Seriously Shu. I need a favor. It's important."

"Do ya know what time it is?" Came his muttered reply.

"Yeah, late, now wake the fuck up."

He heard a sigh from under the covers and waited as his friend reluctantly pulled them down. He squinted at the crimson haired man standing over him. His brow twitched when he noticed Renji was still wearing his yukata.

"Wha's going on?" he asked, sleep still thickening his voice.

"Kurotsuchi got a hold of Serrelle. He left his sick little cronies to have their way with her when he was done."

"Ah shit" he said, sitting upright and throwing the covers aside. "She alright?"

"I think so, Captain Kuchiki is with her. I just finished tossing those guards in a cell. I need some new ones, some that can be trusted. That's where you come in."

"I do?"

He laughed, squatting down and pushing Shuhei's shoulder playfully. "Yeah, you do. I want one guard for each shift to be from your squad. Can you hand pick 'em for me?"

Hisagi nodded slowly, mulling the idea over. His men were very loyal. They had proven that during the trying times after Captain Tousen abandoned them. Shuhei had been Captain of Squad 9 for a little over a year now and he was highly respected by both his subordinates and his peers. He'd even earned the respect of his Lieutenant, though she was a bit of a wild card at times, much like her lover…too much sometimes.

"Yeah, I have a few in mind. How soon do you need them?"

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

The hope that alit in Serrelle's eyes when he moved towards her was quickly replaced by concern when she heard his low growl. Her mind had little time to register much else before Byakuya's mouth sank onto hers, sending her into overdrive. The kisses were so heated, so urgent, she could barely respond in time. As his passion grew, so did the brutality of his movements. His hands flung aside the remainder of the haori that covered her; his lips relayed a hidden violence that sprung forth from a long repressed need and self loathing.

Where he'd gently touched her the day before, he now ruthlessly pawed instead. Forgoing gentleness to give in to a deep seated desire, seeking more to punish than pleasure. She was unable to offer up much resistance, not as though it would have helped her if she did. It gave him a sadistic glee to watch her, listen to her, and feel her feeble attempts at struggle. With eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips parted in a mewling cry, she portrayed the fresh innocence that had been enticing him all along. He'd already decided to shatter it, to take it from her. Then she would have a reason to despise him, and his desire for her would finally be no more.

Even as he fumbled with the obi at his waist, he did not pause in his assault. Holding one taunt nipple in his teeth, he flicked his tongue across it, alternating between biting and sucking on it. Glowing blue eyes shot open, hands weakly groping for some hold on him. Always he kept his eyes locked onto that glorious visage so marked with rapture, despite the far from tender handling she was receiving. While he wanted to be furious with his plans current failure, he couldn't help but receive satisfaction from her shivering cries.

Free of his constricting hakama, kimono and even stripped of the very wrappings that had bound him tightly, painfully repressing his ever increasing hardness, he stood bare before her. Serrelle had enough time to realize there was no turning back before he'd positioned himself between her thighs. The very tip of him pressed against her as he leaned forward, whispering into her ear.

"You are nothing to me. This is merely a means to an end."

Such cold words, spoken with such a certainty it baffled her. They were laced with poison, and yet, they rang so false in her mind. _'That can't be right. I've seen the way he acts around me. He's lying! He's got to be lying!' _She opened her mouth to set him to rights, sucking in a breath in preparation to form a word of protest. It was smothered by his own mouth that locked over hers the very moment he drove himself into her. Words forgotten, that breath formed a scream of pain, stifled by his harsh, barbarous kisses. Her body burned with the sudden intrusion, her eyes stung with fresh tears that welled and quickly spilled over. While the drugs effects were fading, her nerves were still incredibly raw and sensitive to pain or pleasure, whatever was inflicted upon them.

He felt her close around him tightly as he entered, a hot, greedy fist that squeezed the length of him mercilessly. To her smothered scream, he returned a thick groan, her pain to his pleasure. Though he had not intended it, he lay still for a moment, overcome by the powerful sensations racing through his body. It was too good to end too quickly, and any further movement on his part at this moment would certainly do just that.

Releasing her lips, he moved his own downward, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck and forcing another choked whimper past her lips. That slender, delicate frame underneath him was shaking, trembling with the pain he had inflicted. Tears streaked down that perfectly formed face of hers, staining her cheeks. It not longer brought him a twisted sort of satisfaction upon seeing her misery. Now it only brought regret…guilt. '_I'm sorry, but it is too late now. It would be better for you to hate me…_'

Thought dissipated as he shifted in her, sliding outwards, creating a blindly powerful friction across every last inch of him. Something between a hiss and a moan slipped out of his mouth as he rocked forward again, sliding back in easily despite the near scalding friction. The dampness between her thighs allowed for easy movement, but also served to intoxicate him further. That he had done this to her, no matter how callous he had been, it was kindling for the flames of his already all consuming desire. His rhythm swiftly moved from languid delirium to a frenzied pace with the thought, each stroke longer and deeper than the last.

'_This isn't how it's supposed to be, is it?_' she thought through a haze of white hot pain. From what she had heard from her sister, there was some pain, but nothing like…this. Tessah's first had been gentle, sweet, and even romantic. This felt like an animalistic coupling, a wild beast rutting violently.

There was no beauty or joy to be found in this act, unless, perhaps she kept her focus on his face. That perfectly sculpted face that seemed so enthralled, lips moving in what seemed like a silent prayer. She kept her eyes drilled onto him, willing away the pain as best she could and focusing solely on him. It felt almost as if she were depending upon him, her tormentor, for salvation; deliverance from this brutal attack on her senses.

Once the pain being set aside, it allowed her to find something beyond it, just barely out of her reach. Unrestrained, wanton pleasure, swirling from within her very core, the flames now stoked higher by his every move. The increased rush of blood flow helped to dismiss the last vestiges of the drug that held her paralyzed, allowing the freedom of movement to return once again to her body.

It shocked him to no end to feel her legs begin to wrap around his waist, hips lifting upwards, an offering he eagerly accepted. It brought a fresh onslaught of pleasure as he slipped further into the damp heat that gripped him so fiercely. Releasing a low groan, he cupped her bottom with one hand, the other held him above her, both allowing him to plunge deeper within. She was shaking again, though judging by her expression, it was no longer from pain. Instead she was encouraging him, nails digging into his sides, breathy pants now brushing against his ear as she clung tightly to him.

There was something about this complete and all conquering domination over her that set him aflame all over again, pushing him to the brink. As the intensity of their movements increased, his coordination began to flag. He moved now with reckless abandon, jerkily trying to reach out and grab hold of that which was just over the horizon. He heard her broken sob as he slammed into her, blinded by the desperate need, the bludgeoning force that finally pushed him over the edge. With a savage roar that he was surprised to hear emitted from his own lips, he erupted within her at last, waves of pleasure nearly drowning him in their magnitude.

Collapsing heavily against her, he felt her hands slide weakly from his now sweat covered back. Her face was buried in his neck, muffling her convulsive weeping. Obviously, it had once again returned to pain, being too much for her to bear. What baffled him was the fact that she still clung to him as though he was her redemption instead of her destruction.

Looking down at her, he could still see the innocence, despite being perversely abused in such a salacious manner. The blood between her thighs spoke as proof of what he had sullied, and yet despite practically dripping with sin, she still appeared as angelic as ever. He nearly groaned when he realized he felt the urge to comfort her, to hold her tightly and whisper softly to her. Unwilling to allow such a thing, he pushed himself up, slipping out of her and brusquely shoving her aside.

Hastily, he began to clothe himself, pointedly ignoring her eyes that were locked onto him, watching his every move. It wasn't until he'd completely dressed and composed himself that she finally spoke.

"Byakuya…I don't understand…why? Why are you trying to make me hate you? Why must you hurt me? Why?"

The pain and confusion he heard ringing in her voice was like a slap to the face. Those accusing eyes made him hold his breath. He tried to justify it to himself, to her, but was found lacking. Instead, he turned away from her, striding out of the room, leaving her with cold silence. He heard his name being called, the crack in her voice. He ignored it, cast it aside. He could not afford to listen to the doubts that formed within his soul. He could not afford to let this woman hold sway over him. Not again. Never.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

By the time Renji and Shuhei had selected the new guards, it was almost 2 in the morning and he was drained. Feet dragging, he slid open the door to his room. All he could think about was falling into bed and dreaming the rest of the night away. Or morning.

Setting his zanpaktou against the wall across from his futon, he yawned loudly and shuffled over to the bed. Flopping down, he tossed his head back on the pillow, sprawling carelessly across the covers. His eyes were just drooping shut when he heard a soft rustle nearby. It was distinctly out of place. Absently, he cursed himself for placing his sword out of his immediate reach. Clearly, he wasn't thinking straight.

Turning his head towards the sound, he blinked. There stood Tessah, in all her armored glory, casually leaning back against the wall.

"And here I was, concerned that someone would see me sneaking about. If they are all as easy as you, then I have nothing to worry about."

Renji groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "You scared the shit out of me woman. I've had a long night, take it easy on me, geez."

With a frown, she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to him. Dropping down, she sat in front of him, placing one elbow on her knee and resting her chin on the heel of her palm. "So I've heard. Care to tell me about it?"

* * *

**a/n:** alrighty...what did ya think? You have to forgive me, I can't stand predictable shit. Plus, I love a sadistic twist now and then. -cackles madly- A HUGE Thanks to Master, **WannaBeNinja**, for being my sounding board tonight. I've been bouncing shit off her constantly. ;) Thanks for putting up with it and helping me convey my thoughts. It was a very big help. -nods-

**added note -** I just got a 30 minute long lecture from my husband about how mad he was at Byakuya and how bad he felt for Serrelle. He said he honestly wanted to beat the shit outta Bya now. LOL In his somewhat drunken rambling though, he expressed every last feeling and emotion this chapter was supposed to project. He now demands the next chapter because he wants to see more of this. Sorry for those who wanted a picture perfect moment...I think I'm changing the type to romance/angst after this chapter. ;) I am working on Chapter 14 currently at both the demands of my husband and my master. Have no fear, more is coming!!

Alright ya'll...you know the drill. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't own WoW. Myself, I am owned by **WannaBeNinja**. :) Tessah and Serrelle are my own personal minions. They do as I say! Reika Arakaki belongs to my Master, **WannaBeNinja**. She has been kind enough to allow this humble minion to borrow her character for special appearances in this story.

* * *

Today, I was shown a forum with a contest set up by flamers on flaming others.  
I must say, it made me feel quite ill. To think that there are people out there  
who spend their time doing nothing more than seeking out stories to bash...its revolting.  
Granted, there are some BAD stories out there, but if people don't like them, why read it? Why bother to go any  
further? -shakes head- Most of those flamers have never even written a story. Aint that  
some shit? They don't have a clue how scary it is to put up a story you've created, praying  
that others will enjoy it, hoping for reviews stating they do. I damn near posted my stories  
under a different name I was so scared.

A pointless rant, I know. They can mark me down for 'useless author notes'...  
buncha good for nothing reprobates. ARGH!

Back to the story at hand now that I got that off my chest...

I hope everyone reading the story so far is enjoying it and that I am successfully providing the correct  
responses, or rather, the ones I'm seeking to create. The last chapter certainly had my husband up in arms,  
he now wishes to beat Byakuya to death. :D Nothing is perfect, and he's certainly far from it (Bya I mean).  
hell, you've got to be OOC with him just to have romance! LOL

Hopefully this chapter will both clear up any possible confusion, answer some questions, and general  
make up for the morose chapter before.

As always, after reading, please review. I fully support constructive criticism if tastefully done. If I can improve  
my stories, I'd love to hear it. If you have no complaints at all, I'd still love to see your review  
so that I know I am doing a good job. Call it reviewing whoring if you will. I believe reviews matter  
a great deal, especially for one who may seek to be a professional writer in the future.

Thanks to all my readers, and a bigger thanks to my reviewers. You keep me motivated. ;)

* * *

**RECAP:**

_Turning his head towards the sound, he blinked. There stood Tessah, in all her armored glory, casually leaning back against the wall._

"_And here I was, concerned that someone would see me sneaking about. If they are all as easy as you, then I have nothing to worry about."_

_Renji groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "You scared the shit out of me woman. I've had a long night, take it easy on me, geez."_

_With a frown, she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to him. Dropping down, she sat in front of him, placing one elbow on her knee and resting her chin on the heel of her palm. "So I've heard. Care to tell me about it?"_

**Chapter 14**

Muttering a string of curses, Reika idly kicked at a small pebble in her path. She was far too groggy to do more than that. If it had not actually been her Captain that forced her out of bed at this hour, she would have murdered the unfortunate messenger. Not only did he wake her up at 1am, but he woke her up while she was in Kenpachi's bed. Not that their relationship was any secret…she just preferred to keep things discreet.

Of course, her lover did not exactly share the same opinion on that. He was quick to announce his claim to her, as if she would be swept away when he turned his back. He was particularly possessive around Renji, who thankfully, had not been with Captain Hisagi when he'd come to their door. Though, the mention of his name was enough to start Kenpachi grumbling.

"Tch. Stupid oaf…" she growled halfheartedly.

In the very least, she should be grateful her Captain had finally stopped sending Hell Butterflies as a means of relaying messages. Just at the mere thought of those horrid..._bugs…_Reika shivered. She couldn't have been happier the day Kenpachi crushed one in his hand. It wasn't without recourse, but gods was it satisfying to see the little devil destroyed. They had to be out of their minds to think she would actually touch those things!

Rolling her shoulders, she literally tried to shake off all thoughts of bugs in general. Captain Hisagi hadn't roused her so early for no reason. He'd given her the first watch over the ryoka Serrelle. The woman had been attacked once already, and Reika's Captain felt it best that someone of her strength be placed on the first watch, along with another member of Squad 6.

Shuhei hadn't given her the details, but whatever happened, they were going out of their way to prevent a reoccurrence. A Lieutenant on guard duty was _not _something that happened every day. She had to trust his judgment, and she did. Outside of work, Shuhei Hisagi seemed quite laid back, he even came off as a pervert if he drank enough. Inside the office, he was all business. A heavy weight had fallen to him when his former Captain had betrayed them and he'd shouldered it well. If anything, the man had her respect. In her book, that was a lot.

Ahead in the shadows, she could see the dark form of another shinigami moving her way. '_The other guard beat me here? Huh…I thought Hisagi came to me first.' _As she drew nearer the Senzaikyu and other officer, she reached over and straightened her Lieutenants badge, damn thing was such a nuisance. As the other officer moved closer, she was finally able to make out features and determine just who was approaching. Reika nearly groaned aloud at the discovery. Inwardly, she wished he would just stalk his aristocratic ass on by without speaking, but after what happened tonight, she doubted it. Plus, she wasn't that lucky.

He came to a halt several feet in front of her, close enough to be polite, but as far back as he could manage all the same. As if she would dirty his breathing air. Already she was rolling her eyes, and he had yet to open his mouth.

"Lieutenant Arakaki."

"_Captain _Kuchiki" she said, adding a mocking emphasis to his title.

"Improperly dressed and well mannered as always I see."

"You wanna get to the point, _Captain_?"

The man just had to make a disparaging comment about her attire every chance he got. The billowy material of the standard shinigami uniform had never appealed to her in the least. She just could not bring herself to don the large hakama, exchanging them instead for tight fitting black pants that conformed to her shape. She'd tried altering the kimono top to suit her, but in the end she'd returned to dressing exactly a she did before entering the Seireitei. A black tank top matching her pants and a dark jacket over both with a heavy hood. As battle scarred as she was, her bare skin wasn't something she cared to show off. It apparently was considered a disruption by his staunch principles. He never once missed an opportunity to chide her on it.

Miming his stance, she draped one arm over the hilt of her zanpaktou that rest against her left hip. At least she was going to get an amusing start off to her day. After all, it wasn't every day she got to harass the haughty Captain of Squad 6. Although, she didn't enjoy it enough to go searching him out. The man grated her nerves. She'd take that brute Zaraki over the apathetic Kuchiki any day of the week.

After listening to his clipped description of the nights events, she was certain it left out a great deal of detail. The word 'assault' was both vague and generalized. An assault from Kurotsuchi…she could piece together on her own. From the previous guards? If they were men…well, her imagination could come up with an obvious scenario, but she couldn't see it playing out. Either way, Kuchiki was explicit in his instructions to not allow anyone access without permission from Yamamoto or himself.

Once the man had finished giving her his orders, he stalked past, knowing by now he wasn't going to get a respectful bow from her. Before he even passed in front of her, she was already rubbing that gash of a scar that stretched across her face, from the top of one eye, over her nose and to the opposite cheek, halting just underneath her jaw. It was a bad habit she had, one that only surfaced when she was feeling particularly grumpy or just downright pissed.

As a mild breeze created from his passing by reached her, she froze, recognizing a very distinct scent coming off the staid Captain. Her jaw went slack, hand pausing mid rub as she tried to rationalize it. Byakuya was already out of sight by the time she finally voiced her thoughts aloud.

"What in the hell….why does _that_ man smell like…sex?"

'_There is something fucked up with this picture_' She thought.

Shaking her head, her hand fell back to her side and her feet finally unglued themselves from the floor. Muttering again, she walked the short distance remaining to the doorway of the Senzaikyu, talking to herself the entire way.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

As soon as he was a safe distance away from Lieutenant Arakaki, Byakuya's shoulders slumped. His mind was so fraught with confusion and despair; he'd barely managed to keep up that chilly persona expected of him. All he could see was that pained expression on Serrelle's face, that raw anguish. Despite his vow moments before, he already had his doubts. He was only trying to kid himself if he thought he could cast her from his mind. No hardening of the heart would manage that feat and certainly not anytime soon.

Mentally he reminded himself to place one foot in front of the other, to keep moving until he was safely home again. It was only that constant prodding thought that kept him from sinking down to the floor. Should anyone have stumbled across him now, the shadows of night could not have hidden the stricken look of absolute horror he bore.

Very few moments in his long life had been marked with such a torrential flood of emotions that he was unable to shroud himself in that cold mask of nobility. Hisana's death had been such a time for him, but more recently was the day his adoptive sister, Rukia, had been sentenced to death. Even then, no matter how troubled his heart may have been, he'd done everything in his power to keep his inner turmoil separate from everyone. At least, until he was home, safe from prying eyes and achingly alone. This too he would suffer in solitude, in the privacy of his own quarters.

Over the silent chant inside his mind to continuing moving, over Serrelle's distressed cries that reverberated through his skull, four words repeated themselves in a never ending cycle. '_I am a monster.'_

Reaching one hand up to clutch his face, he was surprised to find dampness on his cheek. Drawing his palm back, he stared at it in wonder. He was…crying? This phenomenon nearly stopped him in his tracks with the shock of it. He stood, staring with his jaw twitching in genuine surprise. Snapping out of it after but a moment, he hastily rubbed them away with the back of his hand, the rich cloth of his gloves quickly absorbing the salty tears.

No matter how he liked, he could no longer place the blame on Serrelle. He'd done enough to her already, something he could never take back. _'__**It needed to be done**__'_ his aristocracy rationalized. '_Is nobility and honor really worth this? To become a synthetic being, incapable of following my own heart, my own wishes? Must everything I desire be so shaming to my noble family?'_ The words of his heart lacked the hollow sound held by thoughts of duty and obligation.

Looking up at that same crescent moon he bemoaned before, he held his hands up in a silent plea. '_Why can I not have love _and _honor?' _he questioned it, questioned himself, his family, his laws. It seemed that was all he was made up of. Laws, duty to the family, maintain the honor of the Kuchiki name. That inner voice of reason spoke again, cracking through his mind like a whip. '**You've done what was right for the family. You cannot foster such a relationship with that being. She may be nobility in her world, but she is nothing but an aberrant malefactor here. One you cannot marry, one you cannot love. Forget her and move on.**'

But how could he? It was easy to tell himself these things, to remind himself of them and their importance, but to actually follow through? It was no simple task, but then, matters of the heart rarely were. His heart never seemed to want to follow the rules and guidelines that had been set. He'd done so well the last time in maintaining this façade, despite the questions that boiled over in his soul. He had even gone so far as to battle against his own Lieutenant, and eventually the ryoka there to 'save' his sister. He never even lifted a finger to help her.

'_Monster._'

Byakuya's uplifted hands fell back to his sides. It was true. He'd like to believe it wasn't really him, but after all these years of doing what was 'best for the clan', he was no longer sure who he truly was. His actions tonight…he'd spun out of control, gone too far. Of all things, he could be certain of that much at least. He'd tried so hard to shift the blame, to justify his thoughts, his actions and assuage the doubts that plagued him.

"It's not her fault, its…oh gods what have I done?" he asked the night, his voice a scant whisper that was quickly blown away by the cool breeze.

Everything was so wrong, starting from her very arrival. They had both handled the capture of the two women badly, and it rolled downhill from there. Now he found himself in the blackest depths of a downward spiral that seemed to have a ways to go yet. He could never forgive himself for what he had just done, no matter how much his 'nobility' told him it was right. What made him any better than the scum working for Kurotsuchi? Hadn't he been the one so concerned for preserving that gentle innocence of hers? What happened to him? How could he have managed to lose control so easily?

This woman, this fragile creature had somehow slipped right past his defenses, invading his thoughts. In doing so, she'd sealed her own fate.

Now, he could not look anywhere without seeing her face, he could not get her voice out of his head. It no longer incensed him that she held such power over his mind; it only brought further grief to his heart. How could he have done this to her?

Looking back down at his hands, he could see a slight tremble in them. Clenching them, he shook his head, trying to recover the fragments of control that had been crumbling away. He had to get home, before the rest of his soul shattered. He could not fall apart in the open like this, it was simply not allowed. Not for him. Just like her…

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Coming to a halt in front of the massive stone door that barred the way into the confinement cell, Reika let out an exhausted yawn. Thanks to Kenpachi, she'd not had much time for rest before Captain Hisagi had come calling. Normally, that would have suited her just fine, the lack of sleep that is. Rarely was she granted slumber that was not fraught with nightmares. This night, however, she was completely exhausted. She'd had a long and arduous day, followed by an hour of passionate sex. Rest would have been most welcome.

From within the cell, she heard what sounded like a muffled whimper. Crying? Pressing her ear near the small opening in the door, she strained to hear what was on the other side. Breathy and stuttered gasps reached ear, followed by a low wail. Jerking back, she stared at the large door, her scarred face twisted with concern.

'_What the hell did they do? Just chase the bad guys of then leave the poor thing to cry her eyes out over it all? Che. Leave it to men. I suppose I shouldn't have expected Kuchiki to be sympathetic towards the poor girl. He wouldn't know sympathy if it bit him on the ass!' _

Furrowing her brow, Reika fished in her coat pocket for the cell key Shuhei had supplied her with. The girl was harmless, she knew that much. It couldn't hurt to step in and check on her. Obviously she needed the comfort, and who better to provide it than another woman? Granted it wasn't really her 'thing,' but she'd be damned if she sat out here listening to the poor child sob and not do anything about it.

She had the big door sliding open already when she caught a glimpse into the dimly lit cell. In the near dark, those blue eyes had an eerie cast to them, lighting up a tiny area around the prisoner. The elven woman barely glanced up from her position, which was hugging her knees together, back pressed to the wall. The only thing covering her was a ghostly white haori, to which she clung tightly, the Squad number clearly visible even from the doorway. Six.

Tentatively, Reika took a step inside the room, taking in the 'scene of the crime'. In the corner, she saw a chair with sliced ropes pooled by the legs. Beside it, the tattered remains of the gown that had previously adorned the elegant figure that now shrank back into the shadows. Coming closer, she passed the small bed provided, spotting a dark stain in the center immediately. A pang of sympathy washed over her as she looked back to Serrelle. Based on the report she'd be given, and the state of the cell, it was safe to assume they had not arrived in time to spare the poor girl much more than her life.

Holding her arms extended, she crouched down in front of the huddled form, offering comfort without words. Serrelle hesitated a moment, shooting a nervous glance at Reika. Recognition flickered in her eyes after a brief study, followed immediately by her flinging herself into the other woman's waiting arms.

Squeezing her tightly, Reika rocked the taller woman back and forth, unsure of what to say. There was a time in her life that she'd nearly been raped, and it had been a terrifying and bloody experience. She'd had a weapon, but no skill to use it. Only a blinding rage and the will to survive. She fought back, and won, killing the man who murdered her friend and had his eyes set on her next. Unfortunately, Serrelle had no opportunity to defend herself. She was practically a sitting duck in this big cell. In truth, it disgusted her what they were doing to this poor girl. '_Damn Seireitei and its old fools. So quick to judge, so quick to sentence, and so harsh in every way.' _Looking down at the crying figure huddled close to her chest, she spoke softly to her, her voice thick with empathy.

"I'm so sorry Serrelle."

It seemed that was all it took for the floodgates to open up. Serrelle's shoulders shook even harder, and she struggled to draw in a breath.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she said in a cracked whisper, tears pouring down her delicately formed face.

Reika nodded, rubbing the woman's back in what she thought was a soothing manner. Every once in a while, she'd wake to find Kenpachi doing that to her. It was always so relaxing to her, but comforting as well. It must have had somewhat of a similar effect, because the tears seemed to be slowing, though the hiccups between Serrelle's sobs did not lessen.

She tried speaking again, hoping that could help, though nothing she could think of sounded like something she'd find consoling.

"I know, it hurts like hell the first time. It helps if it's with someone you love, but it still hurts."

Serrelle looked up at her suddenly, scrubbing at her eyes with a balled fist. She blinked slowly, as if deeply pondering something. Finally, she opened her mouth, her voice still shaky but she was speaking a little louder than a whisper now.

"But…I do love him, or at least I think I do…I don't know"

After the last pause she broke into tears again, burying her face in Reika's shoulder. Reika's mouth stood agape, her mind whirring. She had a hunch popping up that she didn't care for much. It prompted her next question, testing the disturbing theory.

"What do you mean? Didn't the guards do this to you?"

That only seemed to make Serrelle cry harder. Her head moved slowly from side to side indicating her negative response. Reika tried to bring her jaw to shut, but couldn't shake the ball of ice that formed in the pit of her belly. It clicked in her mind now. The haori that was being used more as a comfort blanket than to cover Serrelle's bare skin, the smell that pervaded the air, the smell that had drifted her way as Byakuya Kuchiki strode past.

"That son of a bitch…"

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

"Those sick sons of bitches!" Tessah cursed loudly as Renji finished relaying the story to her.

"I'd like to leave them tied out in front of the gates of old Lordaeron for the Forsaken to feast upon…alive!"

Renji arched one brow at that…he had no clue who the Forsaken were, but if they ate people…dead or alive, they were a nasty bunch. It was understandable that she was angry, but the important thing is they had been able to save her twin from any further abuse and bring some justice to the offenders. Well, to the guards. Kurotsuchi was going to be another matter entirely.

"Don't you worry. Captain Kuchiki crushed the first guard's throat and the other one…" he gestured towards the blood spattered across his yukata and showed her his knuckles. "…I took care of that one."

For a moment, Tessah glared at him, arms tightly crossed beneath her breasts. Her gaze softened finally, and she unfolded them, reaching forward and grabbing him.

"Thank you" she said, clasping his outstretched hand in hers and kissing the bruised knuckles gently.

Giving him a slight tug, she drew him near to her, placing a feather light kiss upon his lips before drawing away with a teasing wink.

Smiling, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, quickly recapturing her lips. With a playful giggle, she attempted to battle his mouth for dominance, nibbling at his lower lip. He certainly wasn't one to deny her, but he wasn't necessarily going to let her win either. Using his weight and their position, he tried pushing her back, forcing her to give to him. Not about to be outdone, Tessah grabbed his jaw and firmly held it steady while tilting her head to the side, her tongue seeking out his.

Taking her free hand, she slipped it underneath the loose yukata, pushing it back off his muscular shoulders. Unfortunately for Renji, her armor was not exactly easy to work around. After several moments of awkward fumbling, he pulled his face away to protest. Between shaky intakes of breath, he spoke.

"Take that…shit off…already."

A sharp peal of laughter burst from Tessah at his blunt request. Sliding him an amused grin, she stood and hastily began to doff the ornate leather and steel armor. Once she was down to the tiny leather undergarments, Renji grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back down to the floor with him. With a squeal of delight, she happily fell into him.

"You could not wait until I had removed the rest?" she inquired, leaning down and biting his neck gently.

"More fun if I take it off myself" he replied, a wicked smile spanning his lips.

Humming to herself, she gave him her own mischievous look that suggested much but said little. Giving the obi that hung loosely at his waist a tug, she unraveled it, twitching the end around almost idly. With the sash gone, the yukata slid open, exposing the remainder of him, much to her delight. With partial moonlight spilling into the room, she had a far better view of him this time.

"Thank Elune for her revealing light…" she murmured half to herself.

Renji very nearly blushed at the scrutiny of his exposed form; however, he was far too proud of it to not puff out a little at her words. Her hungry gaze was just as flattering, golden eyes scanning him from head to toe at leisure. Prickles began to appear on his skin in the wake of her nails that skimmed up his chest lazily. Catching her hand as it drew closer to his neck; he gave her a hard tug, aimed at spilling her haphazardly across his body. He was dying for that contact, of flesh meeting flesh. Tessah had anticipated his move, and quickly swung over one leg, using it as a counterbalance. Sighing, he offered her a small pout at his defeat in hopes of sympathy. Above him, she wagged one finger at him in a mock scolding.

"Who said you get to lead?"

"I could say the same for you" he retorted, all too eager to cut to the chase.

Offering him that same mischievous expression, she twirled around the obi she still held in her hand. Leaning down so her breasts were hovering just over his chest, she whispered seductively to him, flicking her tongue out before and after speaking in a taunting move.

"I'm in no hurry, are you?"

Annoyingly, common sense popped up in his head, pointing out the need for sleep. There was that, and then of course, the fact that she was killing him with this minimal contact. His instinctual response of 'yes' very nearly left his lips before he could catch it. The tone in her voice, the seductive drawl of words combined with sheer curiosity propelled him to shake his head from side to side.

"Take your time" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Smirking, she threaded the obi through both hands, holding it above him. "Oh trust me, I have every intention of doing just that…"

* * *

**a/n:**You know that tease was merely to harass you Master, right? heh heh Hush now. I gave you Reika, Tessah AND Renji in this chapter. Just what you wanted, yes?

Do the rest of you approve of this latest update? I'm hoping so, but I won't know unless you tell me! -wiggles brows- Clicky **Review **plz k thx ;) It may be a little while until the next review. I've had requests to update Color of Trust and Lust for Blood, not to mention The Nameless has just been sitting there for a while, neglected. We shall see, we shall see.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't own WoW. Myself, I am owned by **WannaBeNinja**. :) Tessah and Serrelle are my own personal minions. They do as I say! Reika Arakaki belongs to my Master, **WannaBeNinja**. She has been kind enough to allow this humble minion to borrow her character for special appearances in this story.

* * *

Argh. I have sooo been hiding from this story, I'm sorry. It's bad when you get mad at the character for doing something  
you made them do, isn't it? First I was mad at Bya, then I was all smutted out after chapter  
4 of LFB…ahh excuses excuses. (hey…vampire smut is tiresome!)

Btw, there is some lemony-ness in this chapter, so you younguns need to just skip on past and  
pretend you didn't see that part, kay? The recap below picks up where we left off with Reika  
and Serrelle, rather than the end of the last chapter. Made more sense in my opinion. ;)

Thanks goes out to the following reviewers! Good to know this story  
has garnered some fans out there :D Always nice to get your  
opinions of the story as well!

**WannaBeNinja**, **Angil**, **blackghost7**, **Dark-Flame-Girl**,  
**i3bleach**, **muffin eating jackal**, **espereto**, **Alie**  
and **Korraganitar the Nightshadow**.

Hope ya'll enjoy, and again, I apologize for the length of time between chapters. I plan  
to write lots in the upcoming weeks. CotS should get some love then!!

* * *

Recap:

_After the last pause she broke into tears again, burying her face in Reika's shoulder. Reika's mouth stood agape, her mind whirring. She had a hunch popping up that she didn't care for much. It prompted her next question, testing that disturbing theory._

"_What do you mean? Didn't the guards do this to you?"_

_That only seemed to make Serrelle cry harder. Her head moved slowly from side to side indicating her negative response. Reika tried to bring her jaw to shut, but couldn't shake the ball of ice that formed in the pit of her belly. It clicked in her mind now. The haori that was being used more as a comfort blanket than to cover Serrelle's bare skin, the smell that pervaded the air, the smell that had drifted her way as Byakuya Kuchiki strode past._

"_That son of a bitch…"_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Reika's teeth ground together as the pieces all snapped into place. As she saw them, at least. What she had to go on was a very recently ravished prisoner, blood stained sheets, and one of her least favorite Captains as the culprit. A hiss slid through her teeth, her anger rising the longer she thought about it.

"I can't believe…that arrogant, condescending bastard…"

Reika shook her head angrily. At the moment, she was so furious she could barely speak. _'I don't get it though…as much as I can't stand that ass, it doesn't seem like something he would do!'_

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to upset you Serrelle. I just…it's not like Captain Kuchiki. That guy is a stickler for rules, for him to go and rape a helpless prisoner, it just floors me."

Serrelle's mouth fell open at Reika's last sentence. She raised one hand to stop the tirade, but the feisty Lieutenant was staring off to the side. Lips curled into a snarl, Reika completely failed to notice her silent objection.

"I mean, the guards doing it I could understand, not that I approve, because I sure as hell don't. But don't you worry; I'll make sure he doesn't get away with this! Just because he noble, I bet he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants and get off scott free."

Balling her fist, she slammed it into the wall beside her, causing Serrelle to jump at the sudden movement. It was her startlement that helped remind Reika that dealing with the anguished woman was her first priority. Making certain Byakuya Kuchiki was dealt with would have to come later.

"But…"

"Arakaki Fuku-taichou, what's going on?"

Serrelle's protest cut off, both women turned to face the newcomer, one with an expression of befuddlement, the other of barely restrained aggression. It was Reika's scowl that made the other shinigami freeze in her tracks only a few steps into the large chamber.

"I'm seeing to the injured prisoner. Seems your _Captain_ didn't deign her worth his time or healing kido."

The blonde woman blinked, unconsciously reaching up to push her glasses back into place on the bridge of her nose. The harshness of Reika's voice seemed a bit much for what she said. A quick peek at the woman cowering behind her revealed the white haori of her Captain, held close like a valued treasure. From what she could see, the woman didn't look injured, only shaken. She let her doubt seep into her words, lacing them with the scorn and disdain she held for the other woman leak into them as well.

"Is that so, Lieutenant?"

Reika's green eyes positively glittered now, her rage focusing on a new target. Mihane Shirogane was the 9th Seat of Squad 6, and from what Reika had heard, the woman joined the squad just be closer to its Captain. The man hardly knew of her existence, but still, she pushed her way through the ranks with stealing his heart as her goal. She was always offering him glasses from her Silver Tonbo store, much to Renji's dismay. The girl would never consider offering _him_ a pair, despite knowing how much he loved them. To this day, her precious Captain had never once acknowledged her. _'How pathetic_.'

"Yeah, that's right four-eyes. Now that you're here, you can run and fetch someone from the 4th to come see to the prisoner. Bring back a fresh yukata for her too."

"Excuse me? I'm not here to run errands, I--"

"Are you questioning me, 9th Seat Shirogane?"

A smirk tugged at Reika's lips, watching the girl fume quietly. '_Hey, you want to point out rank, bitch. Turn about is fair play. Nice to see my position as Vice-Captain be of some use…'_ It took a few seconds for Mihane to calm down before she could finally respond. Pushing a strand of her short, dirty blonde hair back over her ear, she shot daggers at Reika. It was obviously a struggle, but she managed to force some semblance of respect into her voice.

"No, forgive me, Arakaki Fuku-taichou. I'll see to it right away."

Reika's normal, cocksure grin was back in place as she watched the haughty girl spin on her heel and stalk out the door. Had the circumstances not been so bleak, she would have laughed at the little triumph. A tug at her sleeve brought her attention back to the elven woman.

"Why did you lie to her? Captain Kuchiki _did_ heal me…"

"Not all wounds are visible sweetie. Besides, it's none of her business."

It was at least good to see Serrelle's tears had been stemmed, most likely by the intrusion of the other officer. Whatever it was, the woman had calmed some, for which Reika was immensely grateful. Emotions weren't her forte, at least, not the mushy kind.

"Lieutenant--"

"Just call me Reika, 'kay?"

The night elf nodded, several strands of her dark blue hair spilling over her arm with the movement. Reaching up, she scrubbed away the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling softly.

"Reika…what you said about Byakuya…"

The scarred Lieutenant picked up at Serrelle's uncertain pause. "Don't worry. I won't let him get away with it. No one deserves that, and no man should be exempt from punishment."

Serrelle's head shook from side to side, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "No, it's not that."

Cocking her head, shoulder length raven tresses sliding with the angle, Reika gave her a curious look.

"Then what is it?"

Squirming slightly, Serrelle's eyes opened, but dropped immediately to study the haori she still clung to. Dark lips moved in silence, the words not quite coming as she wished. It was embarrassing to begin with, having to speak it aloud only made it worse. _'But if I don't say anything…what will happen to him?_'

Thinking of him made her eyes water all over again. She didn't know what to make of the man, he was colder than ice nearly every moment she'd seen him. Yet, there was a fire in him that had kindled one of her own. Only, it had burned her quite badly. His cruel words had been meant to hurt her, and they did, scorching her heart and burning it to ash. The pain between her legs was nothing compared to the searing wound that had been dealt by those hateful words. _'__**You are nothing to me. This is merely a means to an end**__._'

Tears were flowing freely now, her head hanging and shoulders slumped. Men were never her strong suit. Honestly, she hardly dealt with them, save the occasional healing. Her days had always been spent within the peaceful Temple of Elune. Because of her mother's position, political clout kept Serrelle from ever leaving to fight in the never ending wars. She remained completely sheltered from the outside world.

Byakuya was the first man who'd ever touched her in any way, the only one who'd grabbed hold of her heart, and the only one who'd broken it. _'I've not known him for long, and already he's managed to break my heart. But why? I know he holds a place for me in his, I could feel it. The man seems to be at war with himself, and I…I feel like a casualty of it.'_

"Serrelle?"

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the trembling woman. For some reason, the sympathy only made her feel worse. She didn't want anyone's pity; she wanted the comfort of his arms around her again. She wanted the sweet way he'd handled her when he'd first come to her aid. At this point, she'd accept his company, even if it was twisted and indifferent. All she had left of him now was a dull ache and a haori that retained the heady smelled of him.

"Serrelle?" Reika asked again, concerned with the lack of response. "C'mon sweetie, tell me. What were you going to say?"

"Why?" she managed, choking on her tears. "Why did he have to say that? I don't understand!"

Curious and growing a bit wary, Reika prodded for more information.

"Captain Kuchiki? What did he say?"

Instead of answering directly, Serrelle continued on, as though Reika's question had never been asked.

"I know he cares for me, I _know_ it! Why else would he have shown me such tenderness before?"

Reika's brows rose. "I wouldn't call nearly choking you to death, tender. That couldn't be further from affection."

Startled by her words, Serrelle's head snapped up, turning to face the Lieutenant. She'd forgotten all about that attack the moment he'd kissed her. Or, she'd forgiven him for it. Just like she would forgive him for this. No matter how it pained her, she would not hold it against him, she couldn't.

"That isn't what I meant…"

"Then clarify it for me. The only news I've heard, was that Kuchiki almost killed you the other day. That and what he did tonight. I _still_ can't believe he would do something so heinous! He _is_ a man, but still…just doesn't seem like him."

"You don't understand, I wanted him…I mean…" she sighed, a blush rising in her cheeks as she struggled to explain. "His advances were not unwelcome. Just yesterday, we--"

"Wait a minute…are you telling me he _didn't_ rape you?"

"Well, no…he didn't…exactly."

"Spell out just what you mean by 'exactly'."

Brushing away her tears once more, Serrelle's eyelids fluttered and her gaze fell to the floor.

"It's just that…I didn't expect him to be so…rough. He was trying to hurt me, intentionally saying things that he knew would wound me deeply."

Reika's head jerked back, her lips twisting into a grimace of sorts. _'What in the hell?_'

"Alright back up. I want you to tell me _everything_. And I mean it. Start from the beginning, 'kay?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It seemed Tessah was just full of surprises. When Renji had seen her holding his obi like that, he'd expected her to bind his wrists with it. Instead, she used it as a blindfold, though she ordered him to keep his hands to himself.

"Ah, you're killin' me Tessah…" he muttered when she swatted his blindly groping hands away.

The tall woman smirked, her eyes glowing in the dark, moonlit room. "Not yet, I'm not."

She knelt above him, forcing him back to the floor with one hand. Renji tried to rise up when she said that, only to have her gently push him back.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked, pouting slightly.

He couldn't see it, but a wicked grin played across her features. Chuckling, she hovered over him, bringing her lips to rest against the shell of his ear.

"You'll find out soon enough" she whispered mysteriously.

The cool breath against his ear was enough to send a shiver rippling down his back, prickles appearing all across his skin. He was trying so hard not to grab her and pull her down. The anticipation was already killing him, what more could she do?

As if in answer, he felt her tongue slide down the side of his ear, moving ever so slowly down his neck. The heat, combined with a trailing coolness left in its wake sent a fresh wave of chills through his body. Tessah finished her exploration just above his collarbone, nipping him lightly, and then pulling away.

Shifting, she knelt beside him, placing her arms on his other side, holding herself over him. Dipping down, she pulled her body across his, giving him just a taste of the contact he longed for. Renji's hands lifted as if to take hold of her, but a chastising cluck of her tongue forced him to place them back at his sides.

Smiling, she bent her head down, sending her tongue over the rise of his hip, following the curvature of his muscle. Renji let out a surprised gasp as her teeth sank into him, sending a painful, yet ultimately quite pleasurable sensation through him. He could feel her lips curve into a smile at his reaction, her mouth alternating between biting and sucking. It was the path she took that made it all the worse for him, moving from his side, in and downward. Always she stopped just above the thatch of red hair that trailed up to just below his navel, and then moved back up his hip.

When she stopped suddenly, he whimpered in protest, craving the attention he was receiving and mourning its abrupt loss.

"Ah, you were enjoying that?" her voice was light and teasing, clearly she was enjoying tormenting him.

Renji bobbed his head hastily, hoping perhaps she would continue the slow, methodical torture if he showed such enthusiasm. When she did not immediately resume, his fingers twitched with his internal debate. He was ready to tear away the blindfold and toss her onto the futon beneath him.

He jerked in surprise when he felt her lips suddenly just above the inside of his knee. Tessah was repeating the same pattern she'd used on his hip, biting and sucking, blazing a trail up his inner thigh but always stopping just shy of where he truly wanted her to be. Renji's moan was a mixture of both pleasure and disappointment. Just like that, she pulled away again, leaving him breathless and not far from begging for more.

"Don't stop" he said, struggling to put a firmness in his voice that his body would not allow.

She had him right where she wanted him, deliciously helpless and pleading for more. He would do anything for her to touch him again. Renji's hand lifted off the ground a few inches but was quickly met with her own, once again pushing it back down.

Tessah giggled at his impatience, the longer her ministrations went on, the more he tried to reach out and take hold of her. It became worse each time she pulled back, the sudden vacancy leaving him feeling so achingly alone.

Ever so lightly, she ran her nails down his chest, tracing the many tattoos he proudly bore. Sometimes she would dig them in a little harder, or focus on one area in particular, before moving back on. The constant shift between feather light and deep scratches kept him balanced on the precipice of his sanity. Always, he wanted more than she was willing to give.

Picking up her leg, she lifted it, bringing her knee to rest on the other side of his body and pinning him between her legs. Once again he reached for her, placing a hand on each leg, running them up eagerly. This time, she did not stop him, allowing him to rub his fingers gently across her thigh.

Reaching to her back, Tessah quietly loosened the tie that held the thin leather top in place. With a gentle tug, it came loose in her hands. The cool night air felt delightful on the freshly bared skin, forming prickles across her chest. Keeping her movements discreet, she cast it aside. Leaning down, she held her body just above his. Only her dark nipples, hardened from the stimulation, slid across his chest.

Renji sucked in a deep breath, writhing beneath her warmth, dying for more. When he felt her lips hovering just above his, he quickly reached up and grabbed hold of her. Despite expecting such a move, Tessah still let out a startled squeal when he brought her down to met him. Renji let out a pleased moan as he finally received the heated contact he so craved. The elves slender figure was pushed tightly against his, her firm breasts pressing against his chest.

Once he had her in his arms, he swiftly rolled, no longer willing to play the tortured submissive. As soon as Tessah was planted firmly beneath him, he hooked one thumb under the blindfold, pushing it up and off of his head. Breaking their passionate kiss, he smiled down at her.

"My turn now."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finally, Byakuya reached the relative safety of his massive estate. In his desire to maintain absolute privacy, he skipped past the main gate, keeping to the rooftops. Only when he was at last inside his own room did he finally allow himself to relax, but only slightly.

The tortured expression on Serrelle's face floated in his mind, her voice a never ending echo in his head, all of which kept his muscles tense. Byakuya had never been more ashamed in all his long life. Something had just snapped inside of him, unleashing a darker side to him that he'd never known to exist. Until now. _'Of course it chose a wonderful time to reveal itself. After all I've been through, why now? Why her?_'

Truly, he hardly knew the woman. Why would his heart fall to pieces over a ryoka, one that was not human nor konpaku. She was a blue skinned, blue haired, blue eared elf! _'She is nobility at least_' he thought for a moment, before his rationale reminded him that it counted for nothing if she was not 'one of them.' It was completely irrelevant.

There could be no other repeat of Hisana. Byakuya had crossed the line one too many times. First in marrying a commoner, then adopting her sister into the noble Kuchiki family. _'Why must everything I desire be forbidden to me?_' He asked himself, and not for the first time. It was a troublesome recurrence in his life, and one he would rather be rid of. _'Am I drawn to those that are prohibited? What calls me to do these things?'_

Thinking back to the fateful day in the forest when they met, he realized he was doomed from the start. The moment he looked at her and recognized her beauty, both inner and outer, he was doomed. It should have been a warning flag for him. Women rarely held his interest, for the most part. His eyes looked at them, but through them. He never bothered to pay attention to features, quirks or personalities. It was just another layer of the protective wall he'd formed around himself. All to prevent another Hisana.

'_I should have never requested to serve as her guardian that day._' Despite knowing it did no good, he berated himself all the same. How could he have ignored her innocence, her beautiful naiveté? Just thinking about that private meal they'd shared together stirred him to arousal once more. Another shame for him to bear. It had been hardly more than an hour since he left her, and already he wanted her again. Never again, he could never have her again; he should never even see her again. Despite being the one to push for it, he had no intentions of attending her execution. _'Assuming that is the sentence…but if its not, then what?'_

At this moment, he wanted to be free of the heavy weight that came with his rank and nobility. It was more harm than good, in this situation at least. So much was expected of him, and he always met each expectation without fault. It was his responsibility, and he rarely found fault with doing precisely what duty required of him. On only three occasions had the weight seemed to be a burden rather than a blessing. This would make four.

Cradling his head in his hands, the great Byakuya Kuchiki wallowed in his despair.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll be going on vacation next week, so this will most likely be the last update for at least 2 weeks. Fortunately, my laptop will be going with me, so I should have time to write. I hope.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update it. I went on a Color of Trust kick, then put out a new chapter of Lust for Blood and started a new story (A Twist of Fate) that's got two chapters up already. I've been a busy bee! :D

Drop me a review, let me know what you think. This story has certainly taken a turn for the darker side, which I think all of my stories tend to have. I suppose I'm just twisted eh? Hehe

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't own WoW. Myself, I am owned by **WannaBeNinja**. :) Tessah and Serrelle are my own personal minions. They do as I say! Reika Arakaki belongs to my Master, **WannaBeNinja**. She has been kind enough to allow this humble minion to borrow her character for special appearances in this story.

* * *

Special dedication of this chapter goes out to my  
partner in crime, **angil**! Thank you SO much  
for uploading those Agents of Oblivion and Acid Bath  
vids for me on YouTube!! :D I LUBS THEM!

I was so surprised to get all those reviews in such  
a short time of posting chapter 15. They certainly inspired  
me to get to work on ch 16, to give ya'll a little more  
before I head out to Missouri.

See what reviews will get you?? Made me one  
happy and very motivated author. XD

Sorry for the ridiculously long AN. I'm bad about that :D  
Anywho, **smut warning** for this chapter. You know the drill. ;)

* * *

RECAP:

**"Wait a minute…are you telling me he **_**didn't**_** rape you?" **

"**Well, no…he didn't…exactly." **

"**Spell out just what you mean by 'exactly'."**

**Brushing away her tears once more, Serrelle's eyelids fluttered and her gaze fell to the floor.**

"**It's just that…I didn't expect him to be so…rough. He was trying to hurt me, intentionally saying things that he knew would wound me deeply."**

**Reika's head jerked back, her lips twisting into a grimace of sorts. **_**'What in the hell?**_**' **

"**Alright back up. I want you to tell me **_**everything**_**. And I mean it. Start from the beginning, 'kay?"**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Reika rocked back on her heels, a look of befuddlement playing across her scarred visage. Serrelle had just finished relaying every last sordid detail to her, though it took some prodding. The night elf was not eager to be forthcoming on the more intimate moments she'd shared with the hubristic Captain. After it all sank in, Reika took a moment to debate before speaking up.

"Huh…I think, in his own twisted and demented way…Kuchiki's got it bad for ya."

"You think?" Serrelle asked, her eyes hurt but hopeful.

A sharp intake of breath stopped Reika from answering, her head whipping towards the doorway to discover a stunned and rather angry looking Mihane. '_Ah shit' _she thought, seeing the clothing scattered on the floor and determining that the conceited blonde had indeed heard that last bit. _'Bet that will stick in her craw. Her precious Captain aint interested in her. HA! Serves her right, but I'd rather her have not heard at all. Why the hell did Renji put her on guard duty anyway? I'm going to chew that man's ass out when I am relieved of my shift._'

"_What_ did you just say?"

Reika arched a brow at the sharp tone being delivered to her. "I'd watch your attitude, 9th Seat Shirogane. What I said is none of your damn business."

Apparently, the ramifications of continuing on that vein meant nothing to the infuriated woman. Pointing at Serrelle, she bit her next words off with vast amounts of disdain and disbelief.

"Captain Kuchiki would have nothing to do with that _freak_. He is an honorable man, and one with excellent tastes. That woman is nothing but a ryoka, one he would not even think of sullying his hands with."

Serrelle jerked back as if struck, the woman's words striking bone deep. _'Is that it? Does he think I am a freak? Is he ashamed of the feelings he has towards me?_' The elf chewed her lip as the thoughts swirled in her mind. None of them she wanted to believe, but he'd left her reeling, clarity far from her grasp.

Thinning her lips, Reika stood, tossing her shoulders back and giving Mihane her fiercest glare.

"That's _enough_ Shirogane. One more word from you and you'll be not only relieved from your duties, but I'll see to it that your precious _Captain_ hears of this." _'And I'll send your snooty ass through the fuckin' wall…_' Reika left that bit unsaid, but continued when Mihane opened her mouth to speak.

"You wouldn't want that, now would you? Or then, maybe you do. Because maybe _then_ he would notice you. I'm sure you've figured out by now, that it's _you _who is beneath him. I can envision it now, the scorn you will receive for being so out of line. After all, Kuchiki is a stickler for rules, isn't he?"

That did the trick. Her jaw snapped shut, clenching tightly. It surprised Reika to see the girls lip tremble slightly, but pleased her to know she'd struck a nerve. _'This chick is a serious nutjob. Thinks the sun rises and sets around Kuchiki's haughty ass.'_ Satisfied, Reika spoke again, her voice only slightly losing its harshness.

"Now that we've got that settled, pick up that yukata and bring it here. Then return to your post."

For once, the girl did what she was told without a word or even a contemptuous look. Seems Reika Arakaki had had put the fear of god in her, so to speak. She nearly snorted at the idea. _'Bet she thinks that Kuchiki prick _is_ a god._'

It was only after Mihane had done as she was told, did the fearful member of Squad 4 decide it was safe enough to speak up. The young boy shuffled in behind her, darting out of the way when the blonde stalked past him out of the cell.

Moving up to the two remaining women, the raven haired healer offered them a nervous wave.

"H-h-hello. I'm…um…Yamada H-Hanataro….7th seat of--"

Reika waved him off "I know who you are; you can leave off the formalities kid."

Nodding gratefully, he began to move towards Serrelle, but gasped and averted his eyes once he got a good look at her. The elven woman had begun to stand, revealing just how little was covering her. Hanataro shielded his eyes even as he spun to face the opposite wall, patiently waiting while Reika offered her the yukata.

"Here you go. Put this on Serrelle, and don't let that bitch get to you. She's just a pathetic Kuchiki fan girl."

Still chewing her lip, Serrelle cast a saddened glance at Reika, accepting the yukata. With Reika's help, she carefully donned the garment, but refused to release the Captain's haori while doing so, even when it made things more difficult.

"Do you think…that's it, Reika?"

"That's what?" she responded, helping the woman into the robe.

"Do you think Byakuya…is ashamed of me?"

"Oh sweetie, don't say that. You're a beautiful woman, hell you're better lookin' than most women in Soul Society."

"Then why did he--?"

Reika held a warning finger to her lips, and then jerked a thumb to the young man in the cell with them. Serrelle bit her lip again, but nodded, and allowed the other woman to assist her in tying the obi around her waist.

Hanataro could not help but overhear their conversation, nor did he miss the hateful things said by Shirogane. In hopes of comforting the prisoner, he spoke up, wringing his hands and keeping his eyes plastered to the wall across from him.

"Y-you know…maybe there _is _a great disparity between you, and C-Captain Kuchiki, but…" he paused, taking a shaky breath. "That hasn't stopped him before! It was over half a century ago, but he fell in love and married a commoner from the Rukon district."

Serrelle and Reika paused, breaths held and hands frozen in mid air as they listened to the young man speak. His voice seemed to be growing in confidence a bit as he plowed heedlessly ahead.

"I think, maybe, Shirogane might just be jealous. It's no secret that she's been in love with him for years. Captain Kuchiki never even looks at her, or any other woman for that matter. They say his heart turned to stone when his wife died."

Serrelle's long brows fell slightly, a twinge of pity entering her heart. _'He lost his wife, the love of his life. How awful._' There was certainly more to the man than meets the eye, that much she had discerned within that first day spent with him.

"I think he's right." Reika said, giving the boy a curt nod, though he could not see it. "Of course, I don't know what the hell you see in that stiff bastard…Oh, you can turn around now Hana." She added, as an afterthought.

Serrelle offered her a weak smile, her lip trembling slightly. Holding up one finger, Reika scolded her lightly.

"Don't you even _think_ about crying again. No more tears, alright?"

Letting out a mirthless snort that resembled laughter, Serrelle nodded, swirling the white haori around her and slipping her arms through the sleeves. Reika did not try to restrain her laughter at the sight, chuckling softly at the tall woman wearing a Captain's haori.

Curious, Serrelle tilted her head toward the battle scarred Lieutenant as she pulled her thick blue locks from under the coat. "What is so amusing to you?" She asked with a soft voice.

Reika waved her hand up and down a moment, smiling. "Ah, it's nothing. That haori looks nice on you though."

Not understanding precisely what she meant, Serrelle took her words for the compliment they sounded like. Pulling the garment tighter around her, she offered a hesitant smile to them both.

"Thank you."

Hanataro grinned shyly, finding it a little humorous himself. "Captain Kuchiki gave you that?" he asked as they moved to the doorway of the cell.

Serrelle nodded slowly, recalling the gloomy moment this night when he had appeared. His white haori was her light in the darkness. It meant safety, and in some tragic way, it meant love. The scent of the man was embedded deep within the cloth, providing another layer to the comfort it brought her. Lifting the collar of it now, she brought it to her nose with a smile. The redolence was soothing, despite all he had done to cause her injury.

When they stepped out into the night air, Reika heard the flustered gasp of Mihane and rolled her eyes. _'Here it comes…bitch just can't keep her yap shut, can she?_'

"You aren't seriously going to allow her to wear that, are you?!"

Stopping in place, Reika slid her eyes over to her left, lips twisting into a vicious snarl. "Why don't you take that up with your Captain? He's the one who gave it to her to wear."

Again there was that delightful click of her jaw snapping shut, Reika once more putting the supercilious twit in her place. _'Gods that's starting to feel good._'

"Why don't you take a walk to the end of the bridge Shirogane, cool your heels till I call for ya."

"What?! Abarai Fuku-taichou said I was to remain--"

"I think he'll agree with me on this after I talk to him, and I _will_ be talking to him come morning."

Seething, Mihane balled her fists up as though she wanted to strike someone. Most likely Reika, though Serrelle was not spared that murderous glare of hers. Finally, she stalked off indignantly, muttering under her breath. Reika was able to pick up 'prisoner' and 'worthless', as the girl moved down the long bridge.

Once she was gone, Hanataro looked up at the tall elven woman bashfully. "Um, Miss Serrelle?"

Blinking, Serrelle turned to look down at him, unintentionally intimidating him with her sheer height. One long, blue brow rose ever so slightly, forming a look of curiosity on her lovely face.

"Yes?"

"What exactly am I here to heal? I don't mean any offense, but you don't look injured…"

Reika opened her mouth to respond, but Serrelle spoke up first, a strange smile forming on her dark lips.

"Actually, I don't believe Lieutenant Arakaki understood the extent of my abilities when she sent for you. Now that I am free of that rather…draining cell, I can heal myself."

"Really?" Reika and Hanataro said in unison. Reika sounded only slightly curious, but Hanataro sounded a bit awestruck.

Straightening, Serrelle's smile brightened considerably as she felt the strength of Elune once again filling her body. When she last felt it, she'd been too consumed with the horror she'd just endured, as well as the close proximity she'd held to the disconcerting Kuchiki heir. She'd barely even noticed Elune's welcoming embrace at the time. Now she welcomed it whole heartedly.

Bending her elbows, the Kaldorei woman held her hands up in front of her, rolling her wrists delicately in a rhythmic pattern. Incantations were whispered in a breathy voice, words none but Serrelle could understand. As a result, a faint glow began to surround her body; its mystic aura filled with melodious chimes that encompassed the small area around her. Reika and Hanataro watched, gazing at her intently as the light seemed to seep into her body.

When the radiance dissipated, Serrelle looked refreshed, feeling lighter than she had since first being placed in her isolated captivity. After the healing waves of Elune's grace enveloped her, the ache he'd left between her thighs vanished. Sadly, it did nothing for the ache within her heart.

"Better?" Reika asked, watching the rise and sudden fall of Serrelle's face. _'Wonder what that was about…she looked happy for a moment there._'

"Yes." The elf responded quietly, already turning back to enter her cell.

Rubbing the back of his head, Hanataro let out an awkward laugh. "Well then, guess I'll be going now…"

Nodding, Reika clapped the boy on his shoulder. "Hana…on your way out, be sure to tell Shirogane she can come back, alright?"

"Y-yes ma'am, Lieutenant Arakaki!"

As the timorous healer scurried away, Reika turned back to the cell, peering in. Serrelle had moved over to the small bed provided and was staring down at it with a forlorn expression. It tugged at Reika's normally hardened heart to see her like that. The willowy goddess held her hands clasped tightly together at her waist, squeezing them as though it would help to dam the tears that once again threatened to spill over.

Despite the dramatic difference in rank and lack of true 'nobility' amongst her people, at that moment, Serrelle Whisperwind looked every bit a sorrowful queen to Reika. Even with her head bowed, her swan like neck held it just so, providing her an elegant grace. Her stance was that of a proud, privileged woman, and yet she held a certain humility to her that made her appeal to nearly everyone she met.

It was a shame to see such a warm, benevolent woman suffering so much. Turning her head slowly, the night elf cast a lugubrious glance at her guardian. She attempted a smile, but it never reached her eyes. Even from a distance, Reika didn't buy it for one second.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lieutenant."

"It's Reika" she responding in a forced attempt to tease her. "And you're welcome. Good night, Serrelle."

"Good night, Reika."

With that doleful parting, the large, seki seki door slid shut, snapping into place with a loud click. Reika stared at the door for a moment after it had closed, frowning in thought. _'I don't care if the poor girl is in love with him. Kuchiki is going to _pay_ for what he's done to her. One way or another…'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At long last, Renji found himself holding the reins again. Tessah's slow torture had been sweet agony, but now it was his turn. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little fun with her himself. Judging by the smug look on her face, she was expecting it and had every intention of enjoying whatever he planned.

"Hands." He said. It wasn't a question.

Tossing him a catlike grin, Tessah held her wrists together as an offering to him. Carefully, Renji bound them together, careful not to make them too tight. He didn't want some careless action such as that to end up disrupting their fun down the road.

With that out of the way, Renji braceleted her already bound wrists and locked them in place above her head. Even as he stretched across her, Tessah taunted him, reaching up and running her tongue under his chin and down his throat. Just that little action was enough to cause a ripple of chills down his spine. There was something about that tender area that drove him mad. If she'd had more time to pay attention to it, she could have easily distracted him and bent him to her will.

As it were, he quickly moved out of her range, sliding his head down and taking one firm breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the edges of her nipple playfully. Just a tease, before pausing and moving away. Despite herself, Tessah whimpered when he pulled back. The cool air hitting the dampness he'd left in his wake was already forming prickles across her skin.

Renji wandered further down with his mouth, his other hand steadily stroking the inside of her thigh. Each time he brought it just to the outskirts of her femininity, brushing it lightly before wandering downward again. With each light brushing, her hips moved, struggling to bring him closer.

Tessah's smooth, trim figure twisted beneath his skillful caresses, writhing with pleasure and aching for his touch. Her mouth hung open, breathy pants escaping here and there, along with an occasional epithet or prayer. Renji's thumb finally came to rest on the delicate folds of skin, touching them so lightly it nearly made her curse him. Her back arched off the bed, tossing her head and sending her eyes rolling back.

Spreading those lavender lips apart slightly, Renji held himself just above her, taunting her still. Tessah fought against the bonds that held her, pushing forward and being gently pushed back each time. To give her just a taste, he slipped in the very tip, though in doing so he tortured himself. Her body was positively radiating the heat, and the slickness that allowed him to slip in so easily was more fuel to the fire. Nothing was more satisfying in knowing that he was the reason for the damp heat, for her frenzied squirms and silent prayers.

Slipping in a little further, he bit back a moan. Tessah, however, did not hold back, openly pleading with him now.

"_Ash karath…ash karath._ _Dalah _Elune, _ash karath_ Renji!"

Somewhere he'd heard that said before, but he didn't have a clue what it meant. All he heard was her calling his name, and her strange words sounded much like begging. That was all he needed to know.

"What's that Tessah? Don't you want more?" he asked, intentionally punctuating the last word with another push, placing himself halfway within her.

"_Anu'dora_!"

Smirking, he cupped one breast in his hand, stroking the nipple with his thumb. "I'll take that as a yes."

Her head bobbed emphatically, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. To further torment her, he began to pull himself out at a snails pace. It was nearly too much for him, the crushing heat, squeezing him mercilessly. More than anything, he wanted to be buried to the hilt.

Tessah managed to grant him that wish, for as he began to draw back, she moaned in protest. Her long legs swiftly wrapped around his waist, entrapping him. Using this new leverage, she lifted her hips at the precise moment she pulled him forward. A pleasure drenched scream left her lips as he finally was driven home.

Renji joined in her lustful cry, further aroused by her action, and by the intensity that gripped him so fiercely. Before he could even recover, Tessah was rolling her hips against him, grinding and seeking out her own pleasure. Under his hand, he felt her tendons shift as her hands curled into fists, releasing and squeezing over and over. The movement kept time with her heady thrusts, somehow managing to control him despite her position.

He would certainly not be one to complain. The time for feather light teasing past, he too began moving with increased alacrity. Tessah's whispered mutters in a foreign tongue only added another layer to the already overflowing stimulation. The scent of honeysuckles surrounded him, mixing with the musk of their intermingling sex. Anything and everything spurred him on, drawing out and allowing him to bask in every last moment of bliss.

With her increased whimpers and moans, Renji could tell her release would not be far. Tessah moved her hips in just a certain way, guiding him with her legs, leading him to where she needed it most. With her skillful guiding, he was able to stroke against her weakest point, sending her spinning further and further into the abyss.

Tessah could feel the tingling sensation already beginning to form, from the blinding pleasure and the lack of oxygen caused by her breathy gasps. Her entire body was beginning to sting with the delicious sensation that she knew to be a prelude of what was to come. Bucking against him, she tried to deepen his plunges, offering him all she could and nearly crooning at the satisfying results.

"_Kaminode_, _yori oi_" Renji rasped, meeting her thrust for thrust.

Her zeal was such a turn on, as was the way she fought against his grip, helpless but not. That too drove him on, savoring her as the captive that was truly the captor. She mesmerized him, wrapping him in her seductive spell.

When her release came, the muscles that already held him in a death grip crashed around him, squeezing the life from him. Renji's eyes grew wide from the sudden increase in pressure, his breath stolen right from his chest.

Tessah let out a stream of Darnassian, in which Renji was certain he heard his name. One couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction at that, though it was far outweighed by the strain against him, still growing tighter. It didn't even seem possible, it was a snug fit as is, and yet, she still managed to squeeze the life from him at her peak.

The sudden relaxing of those same muscles allowed him to gulp in a deep breath of air, something he'd been forgetting to do. Once his lungs were recharged, he sought to deplete them again, devouring her mouth with his. She tasted of sweetness mixed with the salt of their sweat, to which her body shone with, she was absolutely scintillating.

She'd hardly recovered from her first orgasm, and he was eagerly demanding another. It felt too good, mind numbingly so.

"_Mata_!" he demanded, lifting her and sliding one arm underneath her body, using his elbow for leverage.

The new angle sparked a world of sensations, washing over them both in a resounding wave of rapture. It seemed like every move they made served to bring more and more gratification. Renji forgot about holding her wrists down, releasing her to allow himself free roam of her body. Calloused fingertips searched her at length, pinching and stroking, much to her delight.

Taking her into hand, he lifted her to meet him, both of them hovering off the futon. With his eager thrusts, whispered and moaned encouragements, it was not long before she did give him precisely as he demanded. Once again a vice formed around him, forcing down on him with enormous pressure.

The sheer power of it clawed at him, dragging him to the brink. Unwilling to go just yet, Renji slowed his pace, letting the friction drag across him, sparking an agonizing blaze that he felt all the way to his toes. Sliding his arm from beneath her, he shifted. Still trapped in an orgasmic fog, Tessah stared up at him with glazed eyes.

Carefully, he lifted one soft, smooth leg, rolling her over on her side. He'd meant to continue on rolling her, but with her legs squeezed together like that, she created a similar vice as she did naturally when she came.

"Gods…" he whispered, slowly taking in this new position.

Through the pleasurable haze, Tessah whispered adulatory phrases, switching from her native tongue to one he could actually comprehend. Clearly, she enjoyed it as much as he did. It was satisfying to see this new, more vulnerable side of her. She's stopped trying to lead the way long before, allowing him to guide her, to control her. If she'd offered any sort of complaint, it was only to plead for more.

Because of the precarious position they were now in, Renji took his time. Once again he teased her, sliding out almost entirely just to hear her mewled protests, before slamming back into her for a howl of ecstasy. She surprised him by finding release once more, crying out his name with an almost drunken thickness to her voice.

'_That's it_' he thought, 'C_an't take it anymore.'_

Taking hold of her hip, he finished what he started, gently moving her to her stomach. Reaching under her, he placed one hand on the flat of her stomach, pulling her up to her knees, and back into him. They moaned together, Tessah still swaying from the last orgasm that left her mind and body reeling.

Renji took her by the hips, straightening her until the position suited him just right. She was resting on her hands and knees, arms still bound and stretched before her, hands clasped in what almost looked like prayer. Moonlight glimmered off her body, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin. For a moment, he just stared, taking in the new and quite exhilarating view of his goddess.

Dipping one hand beneath her again, he reached between her legs, fingers sliding through the soft mound of hair. Tessah whimpered as he located her weakness, and began to stroke her from outside as well as within.

He started slow, finger tracing a tight circle, while he kept a steady thrust going. His free hand held her hip firmly, kneading at it so hard it nearly made her cry out. The balance of pleasure and pain sent a phenomenal, orgy of sensations setting her blood ablaze. It was a fire she'd happily let burn until the end of her days, if only she could.

Tessah was being driven to madness with his skillful ministrations, well on her way to yet another zenith. They seemed to just spread like wildfire, each one easier to reach than the last, and more powerful than its predecessor. Determined to join her in that sea of mindless euphoria, Renji increased his pace, bringing both hands to rest on her hips. Tessah's mewls quickly became moans, that rose to howls, and finally to screams as the rhythm continued to climb.

She could feel him pulsating within, driving into her at full force. His hands did more than hold her steady, they brought him back to meet him, making each thrust explosive. It was not long before her fingers clawed helplessly at the sheets, begging him for mercy and release.

The barrier crumbled away as she brought him back to the edge, his body trembling with the anticipation of releasing his very soul into her. Tessah heard his guttural moan, and greedily sought to join him. When she bore down on him a final time, right as he reached his own peak, Renji thought he would die then and there.

Breath coming out in a whoosh, he managed a ragged "ohgodsTessah" before his voice failed him completely. His muscles felt like they'd turned to water, barely allowing him to holding himself upright. Hanging his head, he looked at the woman beneath him, now resting on her elbows. Renji nearly laughed when he realized just looking at her this way made him want her again. Moments after he was spent, he already was filled with thoughts of claiming her, over and over.

With a disappointed sigh, he slid from her, wincing at the sudden temperature drop. Nothing was like the searing heat that had been surrounding him. _'Another reason to do it again_' he thought with a smirk. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, he dragged her down to the bed with him, molding her into his form.

Their hearts were still racing, the blood pumping through their veins with lightening speed. The orgasmic high had not faded yet, covering them both in its all consuming haze. Renji didn't know how long they lay there until the adrenaline faded. Somewhere in the night, he managed to find his coverlet and pull it over them. Burying his face into her neck, he drifted off, finding the best night's sleep he'd had in ages.

* * *

**A/N:**Whew! Smut is exhausting, period. Vampire sex or no. I sincerely hope that made you twist and squirm in your seat. If ya have tips, I'll take em. If you just want to lemme know what you thought, I'll take that too. Review for me my faithful readers!! (if you've made it this far, you'd have to be faithful, ne?)hank

Thank you **ArjetLuna**for teaching me some naughty Japanese, though I didn't use but one term here. Wouldn't have been very original of me otherwise, eh? :D boy did I learn some seriously x-rated works hahaha I am going to have to stop reading her stories tho! We think up the same shit, I swear... -shakes head- I've got nothing on her talent though.

Ah yes, if you want translations, well then I guess you'll just have to review for me, won't you? MWAHAHA I'll drag you closet pervs out into the open! :D Hey…I AM the evil minion, 'member?

* * *

Thank you time! Haha bet you thought I neglected you, huh? NEVAH!!

Thank you very much, -huggles- to all of my  
loyal readers/reviewers.  
**WannaBeNinja**, **angil**, **Dark-Flame-Girl**, **BlueDione**,  
and **I(love)Bleach**.

My PMers that gimmie their love – **AnimeChick247**,  
and **Kira10566**.

Thanks to my shy peeps who have this story as a  
fav or on alert :D Hope you're enjoying too!  
**Dhamon45**, **Kraytkiller**, **Oblong**, **SatireV  
**and **xenocanaan**.

-pokes- **Korraganitar**, **Byakuya117**, **espereto** and **muffin eating jackel  
**just makin' sure you're still there ;D –pokepoke-

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


End file.
